Sun's Equestria Girls Adventure: Better Together Season 4
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: After their oversea adventure, Sun and her friends have adventures in CHS, Equestria, and more. They also search for the rest of the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald Shards. However, Glittering Sparkle isn't making the time easy, but her friends, Sun will always have a good time.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1: The Glitter that Tries to Out Sparkle Sun

In Canterlot High School, students are walking down the halls going to class, talking to friends, and getting things from their locker. Sun is one of the students who is walking to her locker. She turns the knob for the combination, and opens her locker. Sun picks one of her text books and puts in in her bag. When she closes herlocker, Glittering Sparkle is leaning against the locker right by it.

"Hi Glitter, how are you doing?" Sun asks.

"Hmph, fine. But don't think that acting sweet is going to get me to like you. Mark my words, I'll be the most popular girl in school," Glitter says.

"Um okay, but I just really like to be your friend," Sun calmly says.

"I have no interest in being your friend. I'm interested on out sparkling you," Glitter says.

"Um know," Sun calmly says.

Glitter then leaves off with a confident expression. Flash walks over and has hear the conversation.

"What's up with that girl?" Flash asks.

"I don't know. I never did anything to her and she's acting hostile towards me," Sun says.

"I just hope she doesn't become a problem," Flash says.

"Me too," Sun says

Sun and Flash walks down the hall and head to class. Glitter glares at Sun with anger and is determined to become popular person than Sun. No matter what it takes.

In the science class, Sun is teamed up with Trixie to work on a science experiment. Glitter evilly smirks and start with the first part of her plan. She looks at the table Sun and Trixie are at that has three beckers; red, pink, and green. She switches the green one with the blue one.

Glitter sneaks away, "This ought to give Sun a bang."

Trixie picks up the becker with the blue liquid. Sun make sure to put the red and pink chemicals in the experiment. Then Trixie puts in the blue one. Just then, the becker begins to shake and rattle. Then explode into smoke and colors like fireworks. Everyone are awed to see this. Glitter however, is angry that her plan has failed.

Later during lunch, Sun is carrying her tray and walking towards the table where her friends are. Glitter is sitting at a table close by and see Sun walks over. Glitter then puts her foot out in front of sun's way to make her fall. Sun ends up tripping on Glitter's foot and begins to fall throwing her tray in the air. Wire Wolf runs over and catches Sun while Twilight uses her magic to catch her plate.

Wire Wolf helps Sun on her feet, and asks, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Thank you," Sun says.

Then the two walk to the table where their friends are.

Glitter clutches her skirt in anger as her head is down to see that her plan has failed again.

After school, Sun and Wallflower are in the flower garden. Fluttershy, Twilight, and Applejack are there as well. Glitter is secretly hiding behind a tree to see Sun and the others. Sun sits on the ground planting a few flowers. Cheese the Chao walks to the flower and sniffs it. Glitter looks up to see a bee hive above her. She brings out a slingshot and a rock. She aims it at the rock and hits the top of the hive. Then falls to Sun. Cheese sees the hive and catches it before it can hit the ground and on Sun.

Cheese flies to Fluttershy, "Chao chao!"

"Oh dear, the beehive fell off. I'll put it back right away," Fluttershy says.

Some of the bees come out and buzz to Fluttershy.

Fluttershy asks, "Really now?"

The bees continue to talk to her.

"Alright, I understand your anger. Even though that seems harsh," Fluttershy says.

All the bees leave the hive and are flying towards Glitter. Glitter screams and runs away as the bees chase her. Sun and the others look to see Glitter is on the run from the bee law.

"What's all that about?" Sun asks.

"Glitter hits their hive with a slingshot and a stone, so they are delivering their justice," Fluttershy says.

"She shouldn't have done that. Bee will attack if provoked," Twilight says.

Wallflower asks, "You don't think she's trying to make the hive land on Sun."

"I think so. She said that she'll be sure to become popular than me, but all I want was to be her friend," Sun sadly says.

"I'm sure she'll learn someday. If not, then the bees will teach her a lesson," Twilight says.

Glitter continues to be chased by the bees down the sidewalk as she screams, "One day Sun! One day!"


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2: DIY with Applejack

In front of the camera, Applejack is standing with a smile on her face in an empty room that is due for a paint over.

"On today's 'DIY with Applejack,' we're gonna build my friend Rarity a dream dressin' room – in just seventy-three easy steps!" Applejack says.

Rarity brings the camera to her face, and says, "Hello, darlings! I can't wait for my fabulous new dressing room and…"

Applejack clears her throat.

"Oh. Sorry," Rarity says.

She laughs, and says, "Promise I won't make another peep."

Rarity then turns the camera to Applejack.

"Let's get started!" Applejack says.

The next footage shows Applejack holding an axe and wearing a hard hat and goggles.

"First, ya need wood. So, for step one, I'm gonna cut down one of my trees," Applejack says, prepares her axe to chop the tree.

Before she can chop it, Rarity stops her, "Ooh, just a dash of peep. How many trees are we going to need?"

Fast forward the video of Applejack, chopping the trees down, and mesaring. Soon, Applejack is using a special drill to use them on the wood.

"Step eight – gettin' rid of splinters. Now, ya have to give each square foot of the surface thirty clockwise strokes with the buffer…" Applejack says.

"Thirty?! Darling, that seems a bit excessive!" Rarity says in shock

"Yes. Thirty. And then you have to double-check those strokes by…" Applejack says.

But realizes, "Aw, shoot! I lost count! Well, I have to cut down a new tree."

Applejack leaves the camera and the station.

Rarity yawns, "Yes, this is positively electrifying."

Time Of the video later, Applejack has some paint buckets and rolls of wallpaper in the room. Opalescence, Rarity's cat walk into the room.

"Step twenty-nine – paintin' your room! I chose this practical brown color…" Applejack says, holding a rolling brush an a paint bucket of brown paint.

Opalescence hisses at the sight of the color. Rarity shakes the camera as well.

"Step twenty-nine-point-five – paintin' your room with this, uh, very bright purple," Applejack says, holding another rolling paint with a bucket of bright purple pant.

Rarity gives Applejack a thumbs up, showing on the camera.

Sometime later, Applejack says, "Step forty-two – adding tufted button walls! You're gonna wanna be careful, measurin' the satin at least twice…"

Applejack unrolls one, but Opal shreds a little with her claws. Then fast forward, they come to the next step on the tutorial

"Now that you've measured five times, we can begin to cut the samples," Applejack says, holding a hedge clippers.

Rarity clears her throat with disapproval, and Applejack brings out a pair of sewing scissors.

Sometime later, Applejack hold two piles of wallpaper.

"We just have to figure out which of the sixty-two samples work best," Applejack says as Rarity begins to yawn and almost drops the camera.

"Now the real fun begins!" Applejack says.

"Oh, now the real fun begins. I've been having so much fun the whole time," Rarity sarcastically says.

Rarity begins to yawn and feel drowsy that she is beginning to fall asleep with the camera in her hand.

"Rarity! Wake up!" Applejack says.

Rarity yawns and falls asleep.

Sometime later.

"Step seventy-three – the big reveal!" Applejack says, now holding the camera.

The dressing room is complete, full of dresses, shoes, an elegant rug, and other fashionable furniture and clothes. Sleeping on the bed is Rarity with Opalescence sleeping on her. The cat wakes up a little after Applejack's talking and meows.

Applejack whispers, "Oh. Yeah. G'night, you two."

Then the cat falls back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3: Cheese Entertains

In Regana's Nursery, Cheese and Regana are playing on the floor with some toys. They play with stuffed animals and other toys.

Sun walks to the door of the room, and says, "Alright Cheese, I need to take care of a little cleaning down stairs so you'll keep an eye on Regana while I'm gone."

"Chao Chao!" Cheese happily says.

"Thanks Cheese," Sun says.

Sun walks out of the room to do some cleaning down stairs. Cheese looks at Reagna who is holding a smile on her face.

Regana smile and make baby sounds.

"Chao Chao!" Cheese happily says.

Regana begins crawl on the ground. Cheese sits on the ground and follows her. The two then crawl under the crib to see a few toys, and dust. The two explore around a little until they come out of the crib and are covered with a little dust.

After that, Cheese and Regana walks to the draw and look under it to see more dust. Cheese decides to bring Regana a toy of keys and shake them around. The baby starts laughing with a smile on her face.

Cheese smiles, and says, "Chao!"

Cheese looks to see Regana is crawling out of the room.

"Chao?" Cheese says, confused.

Cheese flaps his wings and flies after her to see where she's going. Cheese looks to see Regana is crawling towards somewhere. Cheese lowers to where Regana is and follows. The two head down the halls until they reach the stairs. The two stare at the stairs. Then Regana turns her head and walks away.

Cheese follows her to see the baby walking into a box. When she walks in, the box flip over, leaving her inside. Cheese follows her inside. The two play inside the box and having fun. Unknown to them, Discord comes over and put some old clothes inside the box without noticing the two inside.

Sun walks up stairs to see Discord, "Hey dad, how is the spring cleaning?"

"Tiring. I never knew there were so many clothes and things that I don't really need anymore," Discord says.

"Okay. I'm going to check on Cheese and Regana," Sun says.

Suddenly, they hear, "Chao!"

"Huh?!" The two reply look down to the box.

The look in the box to see some clothes moving. Just then, Cheese sticks his head out with a sock on his head. Regana comes out with a hat on it.

Regana happily says, "Hide and seek!"

"Regana," Discord says.

Discord picks up Regana while Cheese flies out of the box.

Discord jokes, "Well Sun, do they go?"

"No. I think we'll keep them," Sun says with a smile.

Regana giggles while Cheese smiles, and says, "Chao Chao!"


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4: F.O.M.O

At CHS, Rainbow Dash is closing her locker, and begins to super speed down the hall, and passing Rarity

Rarity sees her, and calls out, "Ooh, Rainbow Dash!"

Rainbow comes to a stop and turns to Rarity

"Would you like to come over after school today to," Rarity asks.

But Rainbow comes over, interrupting her, "Ooh, uh, that sounds really cool, but I can't. I have, uh, plans."

"What sort of plans?" Rarity asks.

"Just chores and stuff! Gotta go!" Rainbow says, and speeds off.

Rarity comes confused at Rainbow's strange behavior.

Rarity walks outside to head home, but stops to see Rainbow Dash on her motorbike and Twilight putting on her helmet.

Twilight happily says, "I've always wanted to do this! It's gonna be so much fun!"

Twilight hops on rainbow motorbike, and rainbow drives off. The two girls begin laughing with smiles on their faces. As they leave, Rarity feels destress to see her friends are up to something. Determined to find out, Rarity hurries to the sidewalk

Rarity cries out, "Taxi! Taxi!"

A taxi stops to where Rarity is.

Rarity goes in the taxi to sit down, and says, "Follow that motorbike!"

The driver shrugs her shoulders, and drives off.

Sometime later, the taxi driver stops and Rarity is wearing a scarf covering her hair and sunglasses.

Rarity brings out her binoculars to see Rainbow and Twilight coming out of the store carrying bags.

Rarity gasps, "They're shopping without me."

She begins to sob, "I've never felt so betrayed in all my life!"

She then see Fluttershy, Sun, and Falling Star coming out of the store.

Rarity is shocked, "No!"

She hears Sun says, "We'll see you guys there. I will have plenty of time to think about that."

Sun and Fluttershy walk past the back of the taxi. Rarity quickly duck her head to see her friends walking past her.

Rarity's eyes begin to water, and sadly says, "I guess their plans don't involve me."

"Driver, take me home!" Rarity dramatically orders.

But the driver says, "Uh, lady, I need an address."

Rarity makes an annoyed look on her face.

Sometime later, the taxi driver drives to the sidewalk in front of Rarity's house.

Rarity walks out of the taxi, and sadly says, "I guess I'll just be alone by myself while all my friends are having fun together…"

Rarity is very sad. She walks in the her house and up to her room.

"Without…" Rarity adds, feeling sad as she walks to her room.

Suddenly the light turn on and all of her friends are in the room.

They happily shout, "Happy birthday, Rarity!"

Pinkie and Sonata throw confetti all over the room, and is decorated by sparking balloons and streamers.

"Wha...?" Rarity says, awestruck.

"You didn't think we'd let you spend your birthday alone, did you?" Rainbow questions.

Rarity stamers for a minute as Pinkie puts a party hat on her head, but happily says, Of course not, darling! I knew you had something up your sleeve from the very beginning!"

Everyone laugh as they join Rarity to a group hug. Rarity smiles and feels like she is going to cry. Turns out, the girls are going to hang out with her after all, but are planning on throwing a surprise party for her. To her, they are the best friends she can ever have.


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5: A Chicken that Lay a Emerald Shard

On a bright and sunny day, Sun is helping Applejack with some of the chores. Applejack and Sun are at the Chicken coop and the chickens are inside.

Applejack hands Sun a basket, and says, "Thanks for helping me with my chores. We ended up with a lot of them lately."

"Glad I can help Applejack. What would you like me to do?" Sun asks.

"I'm going to feed the chickens their lunch. So while I do that, you can go into the chicken coop to gather the eggs," Applejack says.

"Sure," Sun says.

Sun takes the basket and wait for Applehack to feed the birds.

Applejack spreads the feed on the ground, and shouts, "Come and get it!"

The chickens then leaves the chicken coop and begins to eat the feed on the ground. At the same time, Applejack spread more feed on the ground. Seeing all the chickens are out, Sun walks inside the coop and begins to gather the eggs. Sun gently picks up the egg and put them in the basket so they won't break. Sun walks to each nest from the and gather different numbers of eggs from them.

Sun says to herself, "Hmm, Applejack sure have a lot of chickens inside."

Sun then looks at the end of the coop to see one more inside. Only this one a rooster. The rooster sits on his nest and is sleeping happily.

Sun turns and calls out, "Applejack, there's still one more in the coop."

"That's Troy. Don't bug him too much, he can be fussy when he wakes up from his nap," Applejacks says.

"Okay," Sun says.

Sun decides to pay no mind and continues to gently pick up the eggs and put them in the basket. Sun gently picks the last few eggs from the nest. Once she is done, Sun is about to head back when she notices a shine in the nest.

"What's this?" Sun asks.

Sun picks up the object from the neck to be a green emerald shard.

"Wow! Another Master Emerald Shard!" Sun says.

Just them, Troy wakes up, and crows a little.

Sun turns to the rooster, "Sorry Troy, you can go back to sleep."

Troy the Rooster crows and falls back to sleep. Once she is done, Sun leaves the chicken coop and hands Applejack the eggs. Then shows Applejack the gem.

"I found it in one of the nests," Sun says.

"Hmm, what are the chances we found one in a chicken's next?" Applejack questions.

"Very unlikely," Sun says.

Applejack says, "Anyway, thanks for the help."

"Anytime," Sun says.

After heading back home and into her room. Sun is sitting on her bed with the shard she has found today, and the larger one that has been combined by two of the shards that are already found. Sun places the shard together and it sticks to the larger piece, making the piece bigger.

Suddenly, Sun ends up with another vision. This vision is different from the last one. She sees a man wearing a red jacket with white laces and yellow buckles, black pants and matching shoes, blue goggles, and is holding a silver stick with a red button on it. He has a large nose, red mustache and bald head.

The man maniacally laughs, "You're too late. Let's Chaos Control Commence!"

He presses the button.

Sun feels her head hurting and holds her head.

"Huh? Who was that man? He mention Chaos Control, but that was it. Hmm," Sun says, thinking about what she has seen.

She knows it will take a while for her to figure this mystery out and will need to find more of the Master Emerald Shards to do so.


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 6: Monday Blues

One morning the sun begins to shine in the sky. The sun beams goes through the window into Sun's bedroom. Sun wakes up to see the sun shining.

Sun:

Wake up in the mornin'

And I pull the covers over my head

Sun looks to see the sun, and covers herself with her blanket.

Sun:

Hey-oh

(Week is starting, week is starting)

Sun's alarm clock rings and she presses the button to turn it off.

Sun:

I gotta get it movin'

But I'd rather stay here instead

Sun sits up and lets out a yawn, but she lays down to fall asleep.

Sun:

Hey, hey

(School is calling, school is calling)

The alarm clock rings and Sun shuts it off.

Meanwhile, Twilight's alarm clock from her room comes off, and Twilight presses it. Twilight gets out of bed and head to her restroom.

Twilight Sparkle:

My hair's a disaster, don't know what to do

Twilight looks at the mirror and puts on her glasses. She is shocked to see her hair is a mess. She grabs a blow dryer and blows on it.

Twilight Sparkle:

But I need to move faster to make it through

Sun is sleeping in her bed and her alarm clock rings again. She looks at the clock and she quickly gets out of bed.

Twilight Sparkle:

This crazy morning has got me confused

Twilight grabs her shirts from a draw while Sun grabs her book on top of her furniture. Twilight also puts her shoes on.

Twilight Sparkle:

(Clock is racing, time is wasting 9:00 to 6:00, brain is phasing)

Twilight walks off to head to school, but checks the mirror to fix her hair. Sun however is dressed and sees her hair is a mess, but decides to keep it like it.

Sun and Twilight Sparkle:

Everywhere that I go

Everything that I do

I can't shake these Monday blues

Both girls leave their homes, but the rain suddenly comes down with thunder appearing.

Sun and Twilight Sparkle:

'Cause some days, I can't find the way

Out of this haze, hope I'll be okay

Sun puts her hood on while Twilight covers herself with her umbrella. Twilight walks down the street, but gets splashed by a bus. She looks to see the bus at the stop. Twilight tries to catch up, but it drives away.

Twilight Sparkle:

Just can't seem to get it right

A cloud is hanging over me

Hey

(Rain is falling, rain is falling)

Suddenly a gust of wind comes and blows Twilight's umbrella away.

Twilight Sparkle:

I wish it was the weekend

'Cause you know that's where I'd rather be

Twilight quickly opens her backpack and brings out another umbrella. She then uses it and begins to walk in the rain.

Twilight Sparkle:

Hey, hey

(Friday's calling, Friday's calling)

Meanwhile, Sun is able to rush to Sugarcube Corner to get some breakfast, but trips and falls to the ground dropping her breakfast.

Sun:

I wonder what things won't go my way

Sun looks to see her breakfast is spilled and drink is spilled on the ground. Then one of her classmates help her up.

Sun:

Or if I'll ever make it through the day

Sun thanks the boy, but hears her alarm beeping.

Sun:

I hope this feeling won't lead me astray

Sun grabs her phone and begins to run for school, and she puts her hood on.

Sun:

(You'll get through it, you can do it With your gals, there's nothing to it)

Both Twilight and Twilight look at their phone that is beeping as they show pictures of themselves and friends.

Sun and Twilight Sparkle:

Everywhere that I go

Sun runs on the sidewalk, but ends up falling in a deep puddle. She quickly picks herself up and runs.

Sun and Twilight Sparkle:

Everything that I do

Twilight ends up running into a closed road and takes a different direction.

Sun and Twilight Sparkle:

I can't shake these Monday blues

Sun takes a shortcut through someone's yard, but is also chased out by a poodle

Sun and Twilight Sparkle:

'Cause some days, I can't find the way

Twilight runs down the street, but almost bumps into someone. She moves out of the way and continues running.

Sun and Twilight Sparkle:

Out of this haze, hope

I'll be okay

Sun runs down the sidewalk, but stops to pet a kitty in a box. Then continues her away.

Twilight Sparkle:

Just when I feel like it might come crashing down

The two look at their phones to see there isn't much time. Just then, the rain comes down harder. Twilight holds her umbrella tight while Sun tightens her hood and they both pick up the past

Sun:

I can count on my friends to help me turn my mood around!

The two continue to run until they reach each other in front of the statue from opposite directions

Sun and Twilight Sparkle:

(With my gals, there's nothing to it!)

They both end up seeing each other and decide to walk to school together.

Sun and Twilight Sparkle:

Everywhere that I go

With everything that I do

They both walk into the school as the rain begins to stop and the sun is clearing from the clouds.

Sun and Twilight Sparkle:

I'll say goodbye to the Monday blues

Sun and Twilight look inside to see Rarity trying to put on her makeup.

Sun and Twilight Sparkle:

'Cause I've got my friends with me

Rarity's makeup as been soaked by the rain. Adagio, Aria, and Sonata come over with tree branches in their hair.

Sun and Twilight Sparkle:

And the sunshine is all I see

The girls smile to see each other. So they walk together.

Sun and Twilight Sparkle:

Everywhere that I go

Just then, Fluttershy comes over with a bird's nest on her hair. She catches a bird and puts it in the next.

Sun and Twilight Sparkle:

With everything that I do

The girls walk over down the hall until they run into Pinkie who hair is down due to the rain.

Sun and Twilight Sparkle:

The world feels so fresh and new

Suddenly, Rainbow super speeds over and crashed into one of the lockers.

Sun and Twilight Sparkle:

'Cause I've got my friends with me

Rainbow is on the ground and burns out her shoes. Just then, Applejack comes over wearing her slippers while Falling Star ends up wearing her coming to school in her pajamas.

Sun and Twilight Sparkle:

And those blues are ancient history!

The girls gather together as they laugh with glee. Then Pinkie brings out her phone and they all join for a selfie picture together showing their mess with their 'Monday Blues.'

P.S: Flashback Music Video for the girls.


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 7: Five Stars

In the Sweet Snacks Cafe, Pinkie is working at her part time job. Right now, she is showing her work friends her special app for the cafe's review. While everyone are eating, dancing, and talking with friends.

"Best diner in Canterlot, ladies! Not a single bad review! Five-star rating on Screech!" Pinkie cheers.

"Let's keep it up!" Doo Wop happily says, holding a slice of pie on a plate.

Pinkie skates over, and brings Octavia her plate,

Pinkie asks, "Super happy with your flavor selection?"

Octavia nods her head.

"How about a review?" Pinkie asks.

Octavia goes to the app on her phone while Pinkie looks at her own. She sees five stars for Octavia's review.

Pinkie cheers, "Yeah!

After that, Pinkie skates to a table where Garden Groove and Fleur De Lis sit.

Garden Groove says, "We'll both have the club sandwich."

Pinkie zips away, and comes back with their plates, "I thought you might."

She then places their plates on the table.

"Wow. That was, like, so fast," Fleur comments.

"That's what I like to hear. Care to Screech about it?" Pinkie akss with glee, holding her phone.

Fleur and Garden Grove bring out their phones and give the place five stars. Pinkie skates over while giveing the girls a hi five and grabs a picture of coffee. Pinkie skates to an old woman who is reading a newspaper. She pours the coffee in the woman's cup.

Before the woman can drink, Pinkie asks, "Can I get you anything else?"

"Nah. Just gonna enjoy my paper," The old woman answers.

"Okie-dokie-lokie!" Pinkie happily answers.

Pinkie zips off. She then zips back to the woman, before she can drink.

Pinkie happily asks, holding her phone, "Hope you're enjoying your paper. If you're enjoying your service, too, feel free to leave a Screech!"

Pinkie then leaves with glee and hears the chim. But when she looks at the phone, she whimpers in sadness and her hair deflates. Then skates over to the girl in depression.

"We just got our first ever four-star review. We're dooooomed!" Pinkie cries in sadness, and begins sobbing.

"Four stars doesn't seem so bad," Sunny says.

Doo Wop says, "Gosh darn, it's still a good review. Our streak was bound to end sometime."

But Pinkie says, in a serious tone, which is rare for her case, "No! We are a five-star diner! I have to fix this!"

The old woman continues to read her paper as she has her coffee. Pinkie secretly comes over with another cup of coffee.

Pinkie happily says, "Just in case the first one gets cold."

The woman annoyed sip her drink, and goes deep in her paper. She looks up to see Pinkie coming down with a rope and presents a pie

"Complimentary piece of pie?" Pinkie asks.

But the old woman hit the plate with her newspaper. Pinkie sheepishly smiles, and leaves.

She secretly sneaks to her, and brings out a pie, "Complimentary whole pie?"

But the woman decides to ignore her. Pinkie tries to think of an idea to get a good rating from her. Just then, Pinkie has an idea. She brings the woman, pancakes, balloons, cupcakes, a cake. She also brings Twilight and Sun's magical journal over. Sometime later, Pinkie has bring the old woman stuff, but the old woman isn't paying attention to her. Twilight is eating one of the cakes.

Pinkie skates over with frustration, "Agh! What am I doing wrong?!"

The woman turns away and reads her paper.

"Fine. I'll just leave you alone," Pinkie says in defeat, and skates away.

Suddenly, she hears her phone, and quickly takes it out. She gasps happily to see a five stars rating. She turns to the old woman in glee.

The old lady says, "All I wanted was some peace and quiet."

Pinkie comes over with a picture of coffee. Seeing the woman about to hit her with the rolled up paper, Pinkie whistles as she skates away, leaving the woman to read her paper in piece.


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 8: Shake Things Up

In Canterlot City Mall, Applejack is working at Aunt Orange's Smoothie stand. She is cutting the fruits and vegetables which is boring.

**Applejack:**

_Same old, same old _

_Same old story, same situation_

Applejack continues to simply cut the apples in half.

**Applejack:**

_Same old, same old _

_Goin' out of my mind_

Applejack continues until she ends up picking beet from.

**Applejack:**

_I know, I know _

Then Applejack has an idea on how to mix things up, and adjust her headband

**Applejack:**

_Life's too short, gotta stand for somethin' _

Applejack brings a tray of leafy goods, and puts them on the table. Then a pineapple.

**Applejack:**

_I know, I know_

Applejack rolls up her sleeves and tightening the ribbon on her apron.

**Applejack:**

How to turn things around

Applejack spins a banana and place it on the table. Then cuts it with a knife.

**Applejack:**

_Drop the beat now _

Applejack puts beets in the blenders.

**Applejack:**

_Shake things up now _

Applejack spins a carton of milk, and pours them in.

**Applejack:**

_Spice it up _

Applejack chuts the cucumbers

**Applejack:**

_Stir it up _

Stirs the pink beverage.

**Applejack:**

_Everybody mix it up _

**Applejack:**

_Drop the beat now _

Applejack tosses a lemon and a lime with one hand.

**Applejack:**

_Shake things up now _

_Spice it up_

_Stir it up _

She spins the cups and toss them in the air.

**Applejack:**

_Everybody giddy up _

Applejack turns on the blender and the drink splatter.

**Applejack:**

_Snap!_

Applejack splits a celery in half

**Applejack:**

_Pop!_

Applejack turns on the blender.

**Applejack:**

_Clap! _

Then she cuts a melon in half.

**Applejack:**

_Drop! _

Then pours a drink in the blender.

**Applejack:**

_Dance! _

A peeler machine piles the skin of the apple.

**Applejack:**

_Move! _

A squeezer squeezes an orange.

**Applejack:**

_Mix! _

The blenders mix the different colors of smoothies.

**Applejack:**

_Bop! _

Applejack picks up a cup.

**Applejack:**

_Snap! _

Applejack cut potted grass with scissors.

**Applejack:**

_Pop!_

And holds them like cards.

**Applejack:**

_Clap! _

Applejack leans her shoulder so the blender lid will open.

**Applejack:**

_Drop! _

Then she puts the leaves in the blender.

**Applejack:**

_Dance! _

Applejack spins with the blender in her hand.

**Applejack:**

_Move! _

Then spins a slice of orange with one finger on the table.

**Applejack:**

_Mix! _

Applejack flings it into the blender.

**Applejack:**

_Bop! _

Then closes the lid.

**Applejack:**

_Dance! _

_Move! _

_Mix! _

_Bop! _

_Dance! _

_Move! _

_Mix! _

_Bop! _

_Pop-pop-pop-pop-pop-pop-pop-pop Pop-pop-pop-pop-pop-pop-pop-pop _

The blenders continue to mix the colored smoothies.

**Applejack:**

_DROP!_

Then drops an orange slice in the mixture.

**Applejack:**

_Drop the beat now _

_Shake things up now _

_Spice it up_

_Stir it up _

_Everybody mix it up_

Applejack continues to spin the cups, cut the fruits and veggies, and making smoothies.

**Applejack:**

_Drop the beat now _

_Shake things up now _

_Spice it up_

_Stir it up _

_Everybody giddy up _

Soon, Applejack's performance is earning people's attention and they decide to check it up

**Applejack:**

_Rock... _

Applejack pours the drink in cups that are on her arm.

**Applejack:**

_Roll… _

Applejack then throws a pineapple in the air.

**Applejack:**

_Mix... _

Then squeeze in colored syrup in the blender from behind.

**Applejack:**

_Move… _

Applejack tosses the cup in the air

**Applejack:**

_Snap… _

_(Dance, move, mix, bop, have another)_

_Spin… _

_(Dance, move, mix, bop, have another)_

Now tosses the cups with straws and lids on them

**Applejack:**

_Yeeeeee… _

_(Dance, move, mix, bop, have another) _

_HOOOOOOOO! _

(Have another, have another)

Applejack spins on her heel and continues.

**Applejack:**

_Drop the beat now _

_(Dance, move, mix, bop, have another) _

_Shake things up now _

_(Dance, move, mix, bop, have another) _

_Spice it up Stir it up _

_(Dance, move, mix, bop, have another) _

_Everybody mix it up _

_(Hey! Hey! Hey!) _

Applejack continues to do her fun and dance routine as she makes smoothies with light shining in the stand, and everyone gather to see the performance and get smoothies.

**Applejack:**

_Drop the beat now _

_(Dance, move, mix, bop, have another) _

_Shake things up now _

_(Dance, move, mix, bop, have another) _

Applejack passes people drinks.

_Spice it up Stir it up _

_(Dance, move, mix, bop, have another) _

_Everybody giddy up_

_(Hey! Hey! Hey!) _

Applejack turns off two blenders and pour them in the cup changing from red and blue to purple.

**Applejack:**

_Drop the beat now _

_(Dance, move, mix, bop, have another) _

Applejack puts beats in the blenders.

**Applejack:**

_Shake things up now _

_(Dance, move, mix, bop, have another)_

Applejack stirs the drink

**Applejack:**

_Spice it up Stir it up _

_(Dance, move, mix, bop, have another) _

_Everybody mix it up _

_(Hey! Hey! Hey!) _

Applejack continues to make smoothies with her performance.

**Applejack:**

_Drop the beat now _

_(Dance, move, mix, bop, have another) _

Applejack tosses the lemon and lime in the air

**Applejack:**

_Shake things up now _

_(Dance, move, mix, bop, have another) _

_Spice it up Stir it up _

_(Dance, move, mix, bop, have another) _

Applejack passes the customers drinks and soon a line is formed on the side.

**Applejack:**

_Everybody giddy up_

Applejack tosses the drink, catches it, and slides on her knees on the table. Then gives it to a little boy. The boy sips the drink and he like the drink Applejack has made.

**P.S: Flash back Music Video for Applejack**


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 9: Do the Chao

In the backyard of Rarity's home, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Cheese are outside and are practicing a dance they have seen on television. The girls and Cheese are marching with their knees rising.

The girls chant, "Dadashiko! Dadashiko! Dadashiko! Dadashiko! Dadashiko! Dadashiko! Dadashiko! Dadashiko!"

While Cheese sings and marches beside them, "Chao Chao! Chao Chao! Chao Choa! Chao Chao! Chao Chao! Chao Chao! Chao Choa! Chao Chao!"

"Tegujigubagujiguhyourororo! Tegujigubagujiguhyourororo!" They bend their arms up, spread them straight, and bend their knees chanting the song.

Cheese does the same, "Chao Chao Chao Chao! Chao Chao Chao Chao!"

"Ougisoyosoyodondondon! Ougisoyosoyodondondon!" They go do a warrior pose and leane side to side.

"Chao Chao Chao Chao Chao Chao Chao! Chao Chao Chao Chao Chao Chao Choa!" Cheese copies.

Then the girls shout, "Bareroun!"

"Chao Chao!" Cheese cheers.

The girls and Cheese sit on the ground and laugh with glee to do the dance.

The slide door opens and Sun who is holding Regana along with Rarity holding Opal, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash.

"Hey girls, what are you doing out here?" Rainbow asks.

"We're just practicing a fun dance," Scootaloo says.

"Yeah. We learned it on t.v and it's fun to do. Eve Cheese likes it," Apple Bloom says.

"Chao chao!" Cheese happily says.

"What kind of dace?" Rarity asks.

Sweetie Belle turns to the girls, "Let show them."

"Great idea, it's a really fun dance," Screwball says.

The girls and Cheese get up and begin to do their dance. They start with marching.

They chant, "Dadashiko! Dadashiko! Dadashiko! Dadashiko! Dadashiko! Dadashiko! Dadashiko! Dadashiko!"

While Cheese sings and marches beside them, "Chao Chao! Chao Chao! Chao Choa! Chao Chao! Chao Chao! Chao Chao! Chao Choa! Chao Chao!"

"Tegujigubagujiguhyourororo! Tegujigubagujiguhyourororo!" They bend their arms up, spread them straight, and bend their knees chanting the song.

Cheese does the same, "Chao Chao Chao Chao! Chao Chao Chao Chao!"

"Ougisoyosoyodondondon! Ougisoyosoyodondondon!" They go do a warrior pose and leane side to side.

"Chao Chao Chao Chao Chao Chao Chao! Chao Chao Chao Chao Chao Chao Choa!" Cheese copies.

Then the girls shout, "Bareroun!"

"Chao Chao!" Cheese cheers.

After the dance Sun and the girls begin laughing.

"That was crazy!" Rainbow says.

"It's also very cute dance," Rarity says.

"And funny," Applejack adds.

Sun says, "That looks like fun, right Regana."

"Aba ab!" Regana happily says.

"Yeah. It was a very fun dance. We've been doing it all morning practicing, "Screwball says.

"And we got the dance routine and the rhythm right," Sweetie Belle says.

"Well, you girls sure got this dance routine figured out," Applejack says.

"That dance was awesome, can we do it?" Rainbow asks.

The girls smile and answer, "Sure!"

"Chao!" Cheese reply.

Soon the girls begin to march with Cheese. This time, Sun and the girls begin the routine.

Everyone chant, "Dadashiko! Dadashiko! Dadashiko! Dadashiko! Dadashiko! Dadashiko! Dadashiko! Dadashiko!"

While Cheese sings and marches beside them, "Chao Chao! Chao Chao! Chao Choa! Chao Chao! Chao Chao! Chao Chao! Chao Choa! Chao Chao!"

"Tegujigubagujiguhyourororo! Tegujigubagujiguhyourororo!" They bend their arms up, spread them straight, and bend their knees chanting the song.

Cheese does the same, "Chao Chao Chao Chao! Chao Chao Chao Chao!"

"Ougisoyosoyodondondon! Ougisoyosoyodondondon!" They go do a warrior pose and leane side to side.

"Chao Chao Chao Chao Chao Chao Chao! Chao Chao Chao Chao Chao Chao Choa!" Cheese copies.

"Ougisoyosoyodondondon!" Scootaloo chant

"Tegujigubagujiguhyourororo!" Sweetie Belle Chant

Then Apple Bloom chant, Dadashiko!

"Bareroun!" Screwball shouts.

"Chao Chao!" Cheese cheers.

Song and Dance from Shugo Chara Puchi Puchi 'After A Round of Ghost Stories: Shugo Chara Party Episode 21


	10. Chapter 10

Episode 10: Scavenger Gem

At the back field of Crystal Prep Academy, there are students from both Canterlot high and Crystal Prep Academy. Sun and her friends along with their friends of Crystal Prep are talking to each other. Trixie and Starlight are with them while a friend of Starlight is with them.

Starlight's friend is a boy with light orange skin with a pale orange mark on his nose, blue color eyes, and dark orange hair with a lighter shade streak hair. He is wearing a male Crystal Prep Uniform with a orange sun and yellow rays on one side.

"It's really great to see you Sunburst, and glad you get to meet my new friends," Starlight happily says.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you," Sunburst says.

"It's no problem. Any friend of Starlight is a friend of ours," Pinkie happily says

"So what exactly are we doing again?" Indigo Zap asks.

"Our Principal agrees that we're going to have a special scavenger hunt to test our team work. The group that finds the most objects wins. I think they said it will make up from what happened at a Friendship Games. They mention something about magic," Sunburst says.

"Trust me, it did happened with magic and well, not in a good way," Adagio says.

"But there's nothing to worry because we got everything taken care off and made new friends," Sun says.

"Yeah. Because we all like to forget on how Crystal Prep used magic carelessly almost destroy us," sour happily says.

Then glares at Sunburst, "And we really like to forget it."

"Um okay," Sunburst sheepishly says.

Suddenly, they hear Principal Celestia says, "Alright everyone, get ready to race and make sure to have a wonderful time!"

Sometime later, Sun and her friends are walking downtown to find the items they need for their scavenger hunt. Thanks to Pinkie, Rainbow, and Applejack they're able to find their items pretty quick. Now they are walking around the sidewalk of the shopping district to find more items for their list.

Suddenly Glittering Sparkle steps in front of the group, "Hello Sun, how are you and your annoying possies doing?"

"What?! We're her friends not possies!" Rainbow angrily says.

Applejack grabs Rainbow, "Hold on sugarcube."

"Hey Sparkle, you wanna join us on the scavenger hunt?" Sun asks.

"Please, why would I want to be with little miss perfect," Sparkle boast.

Aria turns to Adagio, "When this is over, she is going down."

"You said it," Adagio says.

"Come on Sparkle, can we just get along? I don't get why we can't just be friends," Sun asks.

"Forget it Sun, she's not worth it if she's going to act like a brat," Aria says.

"Yeah. She's just jealous because you're a better person than she could ever be," Sonata says.

"Hmph," Sparkle replies turning her head.

"Well then, if that's how it's going to be then I'll just use this," Sparkle says, and takes out a green diamond.

The girls gasp in shock.

"That's one of those Chaos Emeralds," Fluttershy quietly says.

But Sparkle says, "Yes. I know. I heard your last conversation. These 'Chaos Emeralds,' are very powerful and beautiful. With this gem, I'll be sure to defeat you for sure."

"Not gonna happen!" Rainbow says.

"That's right, you only want to use them so you can be better than Sun. You should use them for selfish needs," Twilight says.

"I wouldn't call it selfish, I'll I'm going to do is use this to send Sun far away so I will be the best person in Canterlot City," Sparkle says.

"I won't let you," Sun says.

"Sorry, but you'll have to leave. Where you're going, it will be lucky if you don't end up a popsicle, "Sparkle says.

Sparkle then has the gem in front of Sun, "Say goodbye."

Before Sparkle can use the gem, something speed past her and becomes confused to see the gem is gone.

"Hey! Where did it go?!" Sparkle asks.

Sparkle looks ahead to see Rainbow super speed to Sun and gives her the gem.

Rainbow smirks, "Come on, you think I'm that slow on what you're planning to do."

Sparkle grits her teeth in anger.

She angrily shouts, "I'll get you next time!"

Then runs away leaving the girls behind.

Applejack sighs, "That girl is as stubborn as a mule."

"You can say that again. I would love to teach that snob a lesson," Aria says.

"I know. I know I used to me arrogant when I was a siren, but she acts worse," Adagio says.

"Yeah. She's worse than Trixie," Sonata replies.

"Okay, that is scary," Falling Star says.

Twilight walks to Sun who is holding the green Chaos Emerald, "don't worry sun, I'm sure you'll get through to her someday."

"I hope so Twilight. I really hope so," Sun says.

Sun looks at the gem and sees it glowing bright. She sees what looks like a light peach color and light orange color. She believes she sees floppy rabbit ears.

Sun says in thought, "Another image, I wonder if the emeralds and the shards are trying to tell me something."


	11. Chapter 11

Episode 11: EG on this Yacht

On the yacht in the middle of the ocean, Sun and all of her friends well, who are girls gather on the deck. The sun is shining and the wind is blowing. Just then, a horn blows a three times, and the girls sing and dance as music appears.

Equestria Girls:

Hey, hey!

Sun:

Check our new ride

The wind is blowin', and we're feelin' real fly

Me and my girls are pumped up

Equestria Girls:

That's right!

Rarity:

Gonna see some dolphins before the end of the night

Fluttershy:

(Dolphins!)

Dolphins jump from the water and doing flips while wearing sunglasses.

Rainbow Dash:

Hold up, pass the sunscreen

Applejack hold a bottle of sunscreen

Rainbow Dash:

Can't nobody stop us from doin' our thing

We flossin' on 'em with our bling-bling

Rarity then shows off her glamorous sunglasses.

Fluttershy:

Pinkie Pie's on deck, and it's

Equestria Girls:

Fire she'll bring

The girls are standing on stage and move a little to show Pinkie wearing her sunglasses.

Pinkie Pie:

We hotties on a yacht-y

It's a special kind of party

Setting sail so we can play

Because it's anchors away

Pinkie appears in different areas on deck and her clothes change.

Pinkie Pie:

We got floaty-woaties, beach toties

Fluttershy is sitting in a floating in the pool

Pinkie Pie:

Queens of the sea

We're fabulous, phenomenal

Equestria Girls:

Don't you agree?

Soon the girls appear on deck and begin to dance together.

Equestria Girls:

Hey, hey, hey, hands in the air

Oh, oh, oh, wind in our hair

We're hoppin' on, so float along

'Cause EG's on this yacht

Equestria Girls:

Hey, hey, sippin' on lemonade

Rarity is drinking a glass of lemonade through a straw.

Equestria Girls:

Shinin' bright, but we're throwin' no shade

Fluttershy is dancing with the crowd.

Equestria Girls:

Exclusively, we're V.I.P.

Pinkie is sitting next to Derpy and Lyra

Equestria Girls:

'Cause EG's on this yacht

Equestria Girls:

Oh, no!

The girls circle together on the deck where the stage is, all except for Applejack.

Falling Star:

The sun's beatin' down

AJ fell asleep when no one was around

Pinkie Pie:

(What?!)

Now she's got a burn and a serious frown

Applejack has been sleeping in the sun and wakes up in pain and see her body is turn into a red orange color.

Applejack:

That won't even stop me from really gettin' down

Applejack gets up to dance, but feels a little pain from the sunburn.

Equestria Girls:

Hey!

Now everyone is at the pool and Vinyl is on d.j.

Aria Blaze:

DJ, drop that beat

She knows what we need to make us move our feet

Divin' in the pool to escape the heat

Everyone are dancing by the pool and some decide to jump in the pool

Adagio Dazzle

Now we're getting hungry, and it's time to eat

Twilight, Pinkie, and Fluttershy are in the buffet when Creamed Pastry comes over with a tray and lifts the lift to reveal a purple lobster.

Sonata Dusk

Lobster on a silver platter

'Cause the costs don't even matter

All expenses are paid

EG crew

Equestria Girls:

Got it made!

Fluttershy smiles and picks up the little lobster and pets and snuggles it

Sonata Dusk:

Little boats are driftin' by

Seagulls up in the sky

We're a picture of perfection

As we wave to them

Equestria Girls:

Hi!

The girls then walk to the bow of the deck to see boaters riding their sailboats in the sea.

Equestria Girls:

Hey, hey, hey, hands in the air

Oh, oh, oh, wind in our hair

We're hoppin' on, so float along

Fluttershy walks on deck feeling the wind in her hair and walking the lobster on the leash."

Equestria Girls:

'Cause EG's on this yacht

The girls gather together for a selfie.

Equestria Girls:

Hey, hey, sippin' on lemonade

Sun turns to drink her lemonade, but then laughs to see Cheese drinking it through a straw.

Equestria Girls:

Shinin' bright, but we're throwin' no shade

Twilight, Pinkie, and Rainbow are having a floating race and Rainbow is paddling faster than the others.

Equestria Girls:

Exclusively, we're V.I.P.

'Cause EG's on this yacht

The girls stand in front of the pool when the dolphins jump in the air from the pool.

Equestria Girls:

We're Livin' our life like

The girls are now standing in a room that has a magenta lights shaped of a heart shaped horseshoe. The girls are in the dim light and dressed formal for the summer. The light appears to see Cheese and Spike wears rap clothes and sunglasses.

Spike:

Worldwide, y'all!

Equestria Girls:

The moment never ends

Spike:

Equestria Girls Crew!

Equestria Girls:

Sun shines on us so brightly

Spike:

Keepin' it hot on a yacht!

Equestria Girls:

When we're chillin with friends.

Spike

And it's aaaaaall good!

Spike and Cheese lower their sunglasses half way, and then a horn toots three times. Soon the girls begin to dance.

Equestria Girls:

Hey, hey, hey, hands in the air

Oh, oh, oh, wind in our hair

We're hoppin' on, so float along

'Cause EG's on this yacht

The horn blows three times.

Equestria Girls:

Hey, hey, sippin' on lemonade

Spike and Cheese drink glasses of lemonade. The girls continue to dance.

Equestria Girls:

Shinin' bright, but we're throwin' no shade

Exclusively, we're V.I.P.

'Cause EG's on this yacht

At the end, the girls continue to ride in the cruise in the sea as the sunset on this nice summer day.


	12. Chapter 12

Episode 12: Run to Break Free

In Canterlot High School, school is done for the day, and everyone are talking to their friends or classmates, some are doing their after school activities, and putting things in their locker. Rainbow Dash puts a volleyball in her locker and closes it.

When that happens, Rainbow begins to walk down the hall while everything and everyone are in slow motion.

Rainbow Dash:

I have so much more to say

But I live in slow motion

From moment to moment, hey

Rainbow walks to see Trixie dropping her cars in slow motion while Snip and Snails are throwing a paper airplane.

Rainbow Dash:

Holding back from day to day

The clock's ticking slowly

But time cannot hold me down

Rainbow walks around Trixie and under the airplane.

Rainbow Dash:

I find myself in the rhythm of my feet

Feel it in my heartbeat

Rainbow opens the front door and step outside, and they're in slow motion too.

Rainbow Dash:

The time is now, and I won't hold back

(hold back)

She then adjust her shoes.

Rainbow Dash:

Gonna break free, yeah, I'm runnin'

Watch me, yeah-yeah, I'm runnin'

Just then, Rainbow super speed as she leaves the school and into town. Rainbow looks ahead to see a truck and running towards it. Rainbow soon pony up with her wings, ears, and extended rainbow hair.

Rainbow Dash:

I let go in this moment, all roads open

Gonna break free, yeah, I'm runnin'

Rainbow then jumps over the truck as she leaves a rainbow stream. She lands on the ground and continues to run free.

Rainbow Dash:

I was born to break free

Rainbow then super speed downtown. She spins on a pole and stops running. Then begin to walk down town.

Rainbow Dash:

I choose my path, I choose my dreams

My spirit's a fighter

A passion igniter, yeah

Rainbow walks down town as everything around her is still moving in slow motion. She then stops to notice something. Something is about to happen in slow motion.

Rainbow Dash:

All I need's inside of me

Rainbow sees a boy that is about to drop his ice cream. He looks across the street to see something else happening. She sees that looks like a disaster.

Rainbow Dash:

A light shining brighter

A boy on a bike is trying to stop as cupcakes are flying to him. A man is losing his dog who is chasing a cat. Pinkie tripping on the dog and dropping her cupcakes, that are flying.

Rainbow Dash:

A spark to a fire now

Fluttershy begins to fall while Twilight's drink is going to spill on her."

Rainbow Dash:

I find myself in the rhythm of my feet

Feel it in my heartbeat

Rainbow kneels down and adjust his shoes. She then picks up the boy's ice cream and puts it back on the cone. She ends up getting a bit on her finger and licks it off.

Rainbow Dash:

The time is now, and I won't hold back

(hold back)

Rainbow then turns to the mess that is about to happen in slow motion. She cracks her knuckles and bends her head from side to side.

Rainbow Dash:

Gonna break free, yeah, I'm runnin'

Then Rainbow begins to use her super speed to reach the other side of the street.

Rainbow Dash:

Watch me, yeah-yeah, I'm runnin'

Rainbow stops to see the event. Then grabs the cupcakes on the plate. Then tips Pinkie so she won't fall down, and puts the plate of cupcakes on her hands. Then picks up the blue dog and gives it to his owner. Then picks up the cat.

Rainbow Dash:

I let go in this moment, all roads open

She gives the cat to Fluttershy. Then she grabs the cup, scoops the drink inside and places it in Twilight's hand.

Rainbow Dash:

Gonna break free, yeah, I'm runnin'

As she does all this she leaves a stream of light. She runs leaving a rainbow trail and pony up again. Soon enough, everyone move in normal motion, and surprised that nothing bad happen.

Rainbow Dash:

I was born to break free

Rainbow jumps in the air creating Sonic Rainbooms in the sky. Twilight, Fluttershy, and Pinkie turn to see Rainbow Dash in the air and in the middle of the Sonic Rainbooms. They then wave to her.


	13. Chapter 13

Episode 13: Another Dream of a Past Event

One night in her bedroom, Sun is sleeping in her bed with the covers over her. Nina the wild cat is sleeping next to her. The red, purple, white, light blue, and green are on the table along with the shards of the Master Emeralds with three pieces of them are placed together to form one.

Unknown to Sun, the emeralds begin to glow and the four images Sun has seen begin to glow. The Master Emerald shards begin to glow as well. Sun begins to turn her head as she grunts and groans. Suddenly, Sun ends up with a strange gem that looks like the Chaos Emerald on her forehead and it's admitting a gold color.

Soon, strange images are appearing in her mind.

In the memories, she sees the three hedgehogs, the strange echidna, the bat, rabbit, fox, and Cheese the Chao.

The echidna shouts in anger, "Alright Eggman, give us back the Chaos Emerald and Master Emerald, right now!"

"Eggman, you better stop your machine!" The blue hedgehog says.

The man Eggman laughs maniacally, "No can do you overgrown pin cushion, you're too late!"

Sun then see the MasterEmerald all together in the middle of a machine, and it's huge. Circling around it are the five Chaos Emeralds Sun and her friends have already found. Along with the blue and yellow Chaos Emerald that are still missing.

There is also one over the Master Emerald. This one is dark purple. It's larger than a Chaos Emerald, but smaller than the Master Emerald. Whatever it is, it seems to be admitting a park and negative aura.

"With my creation, the Dark Chaos Emerald… I'll be able to use the Power of the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald to increase my machine's power. There is nothing you can do to stop me Sonic," Eggman says.

He then holds the button, "Just one press of this button and the machine will activate."

The blue hedgehog, Sonic smirks, "If you can press it before one of us can grab it."

Eggman becomes weary to hear this. Suddenly, the hedgehog known as Sonic, and the others hear strange sounds coming from behind them, making Eggman smirks. The two male hedgehogs along with the Echidna grab the others and jump out of the way. The bat takes to the sky before they are blasted.

Coming into the room is a giant robot like in the movies and begin to fire at them. The bat flies down and spins down that it takes off one of the robot's hands. Then the black and Red hedgehog holding the little rabbit and Cheese put them down. Then throws a spear of yellow energy at the other arm taking it from the robot's hand.

The blaster is destroyed and blast a few times at the machine.

Eggman shouts, "Watch it!"

Eggman then quickly presses the button that is on, "Too late!"

Everyone come to a stand still to see Eggman has turned on the machine. So far, nothing seems to happen. Eggman becomes confused and turns around to see nothing is happening.

Suddenly, the machine begins to spark as the Chaos emeralds and Master Emerald begin to glow. Soon the Dark Chaos Emerald begin to blow a bright and eye blinding dark aura. Soon the machines, sparks electricity and some parts of it begin to explode.

Realizing this Eggman jumps into his hovercraft and leaves the scene. Meanwhile this Sonic along with his friends are about to leave as well. But then, they become paralized by a strange force. Each of them are glowing different colors. Sonic is glowing light blue. The black and red hedgehog is glowing red, The bat glows white, the fox yellow, the echidna purple, the pink hedgehog blue, and Cheese along with the rabbit are glowing green.

Soon the Master Emerald begin to show cracks on the outside.

"The Master Emerald? It's breaking!" The echidna exclaims.

Soon the bright light shine and create a white bubble that surrounds everyone that comes into contact with.

Suddenly, Sun shots herself up with a gasp of shock. Sun's face is covered in a cold sweat and is heavily breathing.

"What? What in the world what that?" Sun asks.

Sun turns her head to see the emeralds on the table and the Master Emerald piece are glowing until they stop in seconds.

Sun begins to ask herself, "What was that just now? Were the emeralds showing me something? What is this Dark chaos Emerald? Who is this Eggman?"

Sun then remembers something, "Sonic? That man called the blue hedgehog Sonic? Is that… is that his name?"

Sun gets out of bed and opens the window to see the moon.

As she watches the moon, something is plaguing Sun's mind, "This hedgehog, Sonic. Who is he? He doesn't look like a hedgehog? Who were those that were with him? And what happened after the emeralds power come into contact."


	14. Chapter 14

Episode 14: Camping Must Have

In her bedroom, Rarity adjusted a video camera and she along with Applejack are recording a video at this very moment.

After adjusting the camera, Rarity says, "Hello, internet darlings! It's your music festival muses Rarity and Applejack here, presenting our camping must-haves."

"Now, you're gonna be out in the hot sun all day long, so be sure to bring plenty of sunscreen," Applejack says, holding a bottle of sunscreen.

"Of course, your SPF won't be complete without a chapeau," Rarity says, putting a purple hat in front of the mirror.

She comes to the camera and says, "And it should match your parasol and your blanket, of course."

She places a purple blanket, and a blue and purple striped parasol on the ground. Then runs off with them.

"But you don't really need all that," Applejack says, facing the camera.

"And maybe a scarf," Rarity says, throwing a scarf at Applejack's face.

Applejack takes the scarf off of her with irritation, "I can think of two must-haves for makin' an outhouse feel like an in-house."

"Bring your own TP and plenty of hand sanitizer," Applejack says, presenting the tps and sanitizers.

Rarity takes the camera and says, "Be sure to include one or two all-natural moisturizers. It never hurts to have a whole set."

Then presents a collection of moisturizer.

"You can't go three days without 'em?" Applejack asks.

"Oh, I'll fit them in, darling. I'll just tuck them in next to the cushioned seat cover, air-freshening candle set, and four-panel privacy screen," Rarity says, bringing her selected items to the pile. Then covers herself with a privacy screen that has a picture of her cat on it.

Applejack sighs, and says, "And finally, you'll need a sleepin' bag for a few hours of shuteye."

Then presents her green sleeping bag with red apples on it.

"Plus pillows!" Rarity squeals.

Travel pillows, body pillows, accent pillows, throw pillows, bolster pillows, hypoallergenic pillows…" Rarity says, naming and showing each pillow on her lounge chair.

Opal is attacking her claws to the hypoallergenic pillow

"And where are you plannin' to put all them pillows?" Applejack asks, placing her hand on her face

Applejack hears squeaking and turns around to see Rarity trying to drag her bed across the floor.

"Just…" Rarity grunts, dragging her bed.

"Excuse me! What happened to bringin' only our must-haves?" Applejack questions.

"This is a one-of-a-kind bespoke four-poster bed! I absolutely must have it!" Rarity says, holding her bed pole showing the puppy dog eyes.

Applejack takes the camera and says, "Campin's about makin' do with what you got! It's about breakin' off a stick to roast marshmallows or rustlin' up pine needles for deodorant!"

"But, darling, we're not camping," Rarity confirms.

"Huh?" Applejack asks, confused.

"We're glamping!" Rarity cheers, turning the camera to an RV in her backyard.

The side of the RV open to reveal a shade. Then log chairs land on the ground, followed by a stove for a fireplace, and sticks with marshmallows on it. Then the stove turns on. The the cap beeps as the lights turns on under it.

Rarity turns back to herself and Applejack with glee. Applejack is confused about it at first.

She then says, "Well. I think I'm gonna like glampin'."


	15. Chapter 15

Episode 15: Festival Filters

One sunny day, the girls, Sombra, Wire Wolf, and Cheese are at a music festival. They are going to be performing there. Right now, the girls are going to have fun taking pictures. The girls join a selfie and Sun takes a picture. They all smile and Sun presses her camera to take photos.

"Ooh, what filter are you going to use, darling?" Rarity asks

Sun answers, "I was thinking about going #NoFilter."

Everyone but Applejack, Wire Wolf, Sombra, and Cheese gasps in shock.

Applejack says, "Not to sound like Granny Smith, but why do y'all care so much about a filter?All it does it make a new picture look... old."

Rarity laughs, "Oh, no-no-no-no-no, sweetheart, no. They are so much more."

And takes Sun's phone.

Then says to Applejack, "You can model the latest trend with 'Shape Chic'."

Rarity presses Sun's phone for the filter. On the screen, purple diamond appears on her head while a dodecahedron is on Applejacks.

"I'd never wear a dodecahedron," Applejack says.

Then moves the screen to hearts.

Fluttershy takes the camera and says, "If you're missing your friends, try 'Flora/Fauna'."

Fluttershy makes Sun phone have a background with flowers and butterflies. Then a bird appears tweeting.

"Oh!" Fluttershy replies with a giggle, seeing a gopher as well.

Rainbow takes the phone and says in excitement, "Check it out!"

The screen shows Rainbow with color lights instruments and a crowd. Then brings the screen to Applejack.

Rainbow laughs, and says, "We're in a band!"

"Uh, we do that already," Applejack bluntly says.

Sonata takes the phone, and says, "'Fish Eye!'"

Fluttershy takes a picture and shows Twilight and Fluttershy with fish eyes.

Rarity takes the phone, and presents it to Sun and Rarity, "'Birds' Eyes!'"

Then takes a picture showing them with the birds eyes, which is kind of funny.

Rainbow takes the phone, and says, "'Normal Hair!'"

She takes the picture and on the screen has Applejack and Twilight have Rainbow's hair color.

"You guys look great," Rainbow comments.

Twilight takes the phone and says, "'Watson!'"

Twilight takes the picture and the screen shows Twilight wearing a monocle with a light brown mustache while Sun has a bubble pipe and a brown mustache. There are also magnify glasses on the screen.

Fluttershy comes over, and says, "Bigfoot Blurry in the Background!'"

Fluttershy takes the picture that Sun and Twilight are in. Coming out of the background is the blurry BigFoot

The girls giggle in reply.

"Looks just like him," Fluttershy happily says.

Rainbow comes over, and takes the picture, "Pony"!

On the screen shows the girls have pony heads. The girls look kind of confused.

"That's nothing like our pony forms," Adagio says.

"Agree," Aria says.

Pinkie comes running over, and shouts "Ooh! Party picture!"

The girls see on Pinkie's phone is of a party that has a party cannon, balloons, streamers and people having fun by a cake.

"This one is awesome!" Sun says.

"That cake looks delicious," Fluttershy says.

"Yum. That cake looks good," Sonata says.

"I'll say. What's this filter called, Pinkie Pie?" Applejack asks.

Pinkie becomes confused, and asks, "What filter?"

Everyone looks to see the actual party is in front of them. The party cannon fires and makes confetti fall from the sky. Then the girls star laughing with smiles on their faces and join the party.


	16. Chapter 16

Episode 16: Sun and the BigFoot

At the Music Festival, sun decides to go on a walk with Cheese the Chao to the forest. Cheese goes on ahead to smell the flowers and he loves them.

He happily says, "Chao chao!"

Sun giggles with glee. Then Cheese continues to fly into the forest. Sun chases after him. Sun catches up to Cheese and goes deeper and deeper into the forest.

Sun sighs, "I love being in the Everfree Forest. It's a lot nicer and peaceful than the one back in Equestria."

Sun and Cheese continue to walk to the forest. Sun looks around to realize she has walk very far into the forest. Sun looks at her phone to see there isn't any signal on it.

Sun says, "Cheese, we should head back before the others begin to worry."

"Chao Chao," Cheese replies with a nod.

Suddenly, they hear a growl coming from a distance. Sun and Cheese turn to hear the noise is coming from ahead of each other. Cheese shivers and hides behind Sun's and in her fire color hair.

Sun says, "Don't worry Cheese, everything will be fine. I'll go check it out and see what's going on."

Sun slowly walks towards where the noise is coming from. She sees a bush and decides to hide behind it so she doesn't bring awareness to herself. Sun slowly moves the bush to see what it is. She quietly gasps in shock to see something amazing. She sees a being that looks like a around seven feet tall. He is covered in dark brown fur instead for the hand bottom of his feet, and the muzzle on his face.

Sun quietly asks, "Is that what I think it is? But it couldn't be?"

"Chao Chao," Cheese quietly replies.

"You're right. That looks like BigFoot," Sun quietly says.

Sun is amazed to see a breathing legend before her eyes. She looks to notice something caught on it's foot. It looks like a wire of some kind and it's tied around it's food.

Sun comes out and says in thought, "He seems to be hurt."

Sun slowly walks out of the hiding place and towards the creature. The BigFoot hold his leg the one that has the wire around it. He turns his head to see Sun and becomes scared.

Sun calmly says, "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you."

The BigFoot doesn't say a word and looks at Sun with curious eyes, and decides to hold still.

Sun kneels to the BigFoot, and says, "Don't worry, I'll have it out in a minute."

Sun then calmly touches the wire and begins to untie it from the BigFoot's leg. The BigFoot covers his eyes in fear worried for the pain, but doesn't feel it so far.

Sun old out the wire and says, "Got it."

BigFoot looks to see the wire if off his anckleand his able to look at his foot again. He smiles and stand up with glee. Then begins to dance around. BigFoot hugs Sun and snuggles her face.

Sun giggles, and says, "You're welcome.

Cheese sticks his head to Sun, and asks, "Chao?"

"Don't worry Cheese, he's harmless," Sun says.

BigFoot then begins to carry Sun deep into the forest. Soon, they both reach a cave. In the cave, BigFoot places Sun on the ground. BigFoot then grabs something from a hole in the cave. He then presents a green emerald shard.

Sun says in thought, "It's a Master Emerald Shard."

BigFoot then presents it to Sun.

Sun asks, "Is that for me?"

BigFoot nods his head and places it in Sun's hand.

Sun says, "Thank you."

BigFoot then grabs Sun other head and places it on his forehead. Soon enough, Sun's magic activate. Sun can see BigFoot walking around the Everfree Forest, and sees sun and her friends at Camp Everfree. He secretly spy on them and see the girls perform magical abilities and saved the forest from Gaia Everfree. He sees Discord and Screwball sets up traps to catch him, but leaves them alone so he can avoid them. BigFoot even appears at the performance Sun and friends have done. Soon, Sun's magic concludes it and BigFoot lets go of Sun's hands.

Sun looks at BigFoot, "Wow! I didn't realize you knew about my magic."

BigFoot nods his head. He picks up sun and Cheese and takes her down the forest until they are at the clearing where the festival is. BigFoot places Sun down and head back to the forest. Sun turns to see him leaving. BigFoot stops and waves goodbye. Sun and Cheese does the same. Then BigFoot leaves to the forest back to his home. Sun and Cheese smile and head back to the Music Festival.


	17. Chapter 17

Episode 17: How to Backstage

On the stage of the Music Festival, Sun is setting up Twilight's video camera drone. The drone soon begins to fly visualizing Sun.

Once the camera is in view, Sun says, "Hey, everybody. Sun here, your M.V.P. with a B.T.S. look at the V.I.P. life. Translation – I got a backstage pass!"

Sun then happily shows off her backstage pass that has a picture of a moon, stars, and a music note. Sun then walks down the hall as the drone follows her and record the workers working backstage.

Sun turns back, and asks, "Need a break?"

Then walks into the room. It's has a table full of cups, food, and small goodie bags.

"First perk of the V.I.P. treatment – swag, swag, swag, swag, swag!" Sun says.

Then has the drone visualize the stuff as she says, "I'm talking foreign chocolate, instant cameras, noise-canceling headphones... or…"

Sun takes a white bag and takes out a pair of white "Socks."

"Rock on! Must be to keep fans from getting cold feet," sun replies, showing off the socks with a chuckle.

Then says, "I guess I'll just, uh, put them on."

Sun then begins to put them on while standing.

She soon begins to lose her balance, "Whoa. V.I.P. coming through!"

Then falls to the ground.

After that, Sun walks down the hall as the drone follows her.

Sun says to the camera, Check it out – the world-famous green room, where all the bands hang out before the show. Any guesses on who we'll see?"

Sun walks at the front of the doorway and comes to a halt. She is shocked to see the room isn't green and there are employees working on the instruments and the band members.

"Are you kidding me?" Sun calmly says.

Then says with glee, "This... is... amazing!"

Sun walks to an employee with a microphone saying, "You're looking at the guy who invented pickup-only reverb!"

He then gives Sun a thumbs up.

Sun then goes to a female employee who is fixing up the lights.

"Ever wonder who does PostCrush's light show? She runs a four-gel hot swap!" Sun says.

She squeals, and screams, "This is the best day of my life!"

The girl setting up the lights asks, "Did you want to meet the band?"

Sun turns her head to see the band coming down the stairs. They wear western like clothes, boots, and one wears a hat.

The one with the hat comments, "Cool socks."

Sun giggles, and says, "Heh. Thanks."

Then asks, "Can I get a picture?"

The band then poses the picture. But then, Sun gives the members of the band of her phone. The band member takes a picture of Sun with the backstage crew.

Sun concludes, "And that's how you backstage."


	18. Chapter 18

Episode 18: Somber Date

At the Music Festival, Falling Star and Sombra are having a snack in the evening The others decide to leave the two alone, to see the two are beginning to blossom. Sombra and Falling Star are eating as they look at with other.

"So Sombra, what do you think of the music festival?" Falling Star asks.

"It's okay. It sure is different than the Crystal Faire, not that I know much about it," Sombra says.

"Right. I remember you telling me that you weren't able to because the Crystal Heart's power made you sick," Falling Star says.

"Yes. And what's more, Princess Amore knew about who I was and why I was sick the entire time, and she never told me any of it," Sombra says, sounding bitter.

"I guess it's understandable. I remember you telling me about it as well," Falling Star says.

Sombra then shows a smile, "But enough about that. Maybe after we're done having lunch we can uh, I don't know, check out the festival."

"I would love to," Falling Star says with a calm smile on her face.

After having their snack, Sombra and Falling Star are walking around the festival. They can see many different people are here to enjoy it.

Soon, the sun begins to go down and the lights around the festival begins to turn on. Soon the area is covered in bright lights. Some shape of large grass and dandelions.

"Wow! This place is very beautiful at night," Falling Star says.

"I have to agree. There's never been anything like this in the Crystal Empire," Sombra says.

Falling Star looks ahead, "Look. there's a fun house. Let's go inside."

Sombra looks at the fun house. It looks like a house and many people are entering it. He is curious to see what the Fun House has.

"Uh sure," Sombra answers.

Falling Star and Sombra head to the Fun House to see what's inside. They wait in line until it's their turn to come in. They walk inside the Fun house to see different mirrors.

Falling Star looks to see one that makes her tall and giggle, "Look how tall I am."

Sombra looks at a mirror to see it's making him short, "Hmm, that mirror is odd."

"I know the mirrors are goofy looking, but they're very fun," Falling Star says.

"If you say so," Sombra says.

Falling Star and Sombra enter the next room to see a crazy strings hanging from the ceiling. The two walk by as the strings brush against their faces. Falling Star smiles and giggles with the fun. Sombra simply smiles to see how happy Falling Star is.

Finally, the two come across a giant maze. They both walk around to find their way out. Suddenly, they both realize that they're separated from each other. Falling Star looks for Sombra as she walks around the maze.

Suddenly, Falling Star stops to see a giant fish tank as music is being played in the room. Falling Star looks inside to see so many different. Falling Star looks around the fish tank with amazement. Falling Star stops to see Sombra on the other side of the tank.

Song:

The first time

Sombra smiles at Falling Star while Falling Star smiles back with her cheeks turning a little red.

Song:

I saw you

Sombra and Falling Star walk down the tank until they are able to stand in front of each other face to face.

Song:

I fell in love

Sombra and Falling Star walk to each other and lean close to each other.

Song:

So I'm loving you

Finally, the two teens give each other a kiss that is forming love between the two.

Scene and Song: Panty and Stocking Episode 12


	19. Chapter 19

Episode 19: More Memories from the Next Piece

At one night, Sun is sitting on her bed with a piece of the Master Emerald Shard along with the larger piece that is already put together with the others. She also has the Chaos Emeralds that are also found as well. Cheese and Nina are sleeping together on the cat bed while Ray is sleeping in his tank. Regana wants to sleep with Sun tonight, so she is sleeping on Sun's bed and is surrounded by pillows

Sun goes over the piece of shards that have been found so far.

Sun says in thought, "Alright, lets go over this so far. Cheese said there are supposed to be twelve pieces of the Master Emerald and Seven Chaos Emeralds. Let's start with the Chaos Emeralds."

Sun then grabs her note book and writes down her notes, "Let's see, I found the red one in Wallflower's garden. The purple one at a game booth. The white and green emeralds were found because Sparkle attacked me. Maud game be the light blue gem."

Then writes down, "As for the Master Emerald Shards, Rarity manage to find one. Rainbow and I found the other on the Cruise Ship. One end up in Applejack's chicken coop. Finally, Bigfoot gave me another shard."

"So we found five Chaos Emeralds and Four Master Emeralds shards. So we'll need to find two more Chaos Emeralds and eight more Master Emerald shards. Of course, if I remember what the emeralds showed me. There is also this Dark Chaos Emerald that man created," Sun concludes.

Sun remembers what the Master Emerald shards show her when she places them together. Judging from what happened, it seems that the Dark Chaos Emerald caused a strange reaction she has seen.

"Hmm. From what I understand. The Dark Chaos Emerald that was created caused a strange reaction to the Chaos Emeralds and the Shards. Somehow they ended up in this world. If that is so, then what happened to this Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends. They were affected by the blast too.

Sun continues to think about it. Then sees the shard that hasn't been put together with the others. Sun decides to pick it up and places it next to the bigger piece. Just then, the gems glow and the shard has been placed with the others. Like last time, Sun sees something else.

She sees Sonic and the others are paralized by the strange colors. Suddenly, the Chaos Emeralds begin to appear in front of those who matched the aura around their body. Suddenly, the emeralds glow and each of the creatures have been trapped in the balls matching the color of the aura and the emeralds. The next moment, the seven including Cheese are put in what looks like a hyper sleep.

The vision comes to an end and Sun feels her head hurting.

"Those creatures and Cheese. The emeralds came to them? What could this mean? I need to find the other eight shards to figure it out. However, I actually have a theory, but is it even possible." Sun asks herself.

Then remembers, "Then again, it would explain the silhouette of those in the emeralds, they match the colors to those creatures. I think I better find more shards to clarify my suspicions. "

Sun looks the night sky and thinking about what her theory is. Thing is, she wants to find the other emeralds to be sure her theory is true.


	20. Chapter 20

Episode 20: Festival Look

On a computer screen, the arrow moves and presses a small white ball with a pink symbol. It opens to reveal the group of friends and others. Then clicks to where Rarity is and makes a call. Then reveal to Rarity in her room

"Rarity says, "Some say the best part of a music festival is the music. But to me, it's fashion!"

She puts on a blue short jacket.

Then the screen shows Applejack on the barn

"An old pair of cowboy boots will keep you from steppin' in a pile of…" Applejack says.

Then notices the pig walking to them, and says, "Uh... fashion emergency."

The pig oink.

Then, shows Fluttershy wearing a wreath of flowers.

"If you've got hang-ups with hangers, look for style right outside your window," Fluttershy says. Then puts a bird's nest with two eggs on it.

The eggs hatch to reveal two baby birds and begin to chirp happily.

Rarity gasps with glee, "I believe they're famished for fashion."

But Fluttershy clarifies, "Well, actually, they do want me to regurgitate worms into their beaks."

Rarity quickly presses the button to change the screen, "Innovative! Who's next?"

The next is Rainbow Dash who is playing soccer.

"Make sure you can move whether you're dancing at the festival or after a hat trick," Rainbow says.

Then Rapible performs a pinwheel kick the ball into the goal

"Touchdown!" Rarity screams.

"Uh, that's not what it's called—" Rainbow clarifies.

But then quickly changes to Sun.

"Can't go wrong with a classic," Sun says.

Then changes to Pinkie in her room.

"Classic? You mean like... confetti?" Pinkie happily says, pulling a confetti cannon.

"Confetti everywhere! Hmm. Classic Pinkie Pie," Pinkie happily says.

Just then, confetti blows into Rarity somehow making her scream, "Aah!"

"Oops! Sorry," Pinkie sheepishly replies.

Then changes to Twilight in her lab.

Twilight says. You know what's always in style? Personal responsibility. Earplugs for high-decibel situation, a water bottle, flashlight and compass in case you get, the other kind of compass in case you need"

Rarity changes to where Falling Star holding a red glow stick.

"It's sometimes good to have glow sticks. In case it gets dark and you have colorful lights," Falling Star says.

"Looks nice. Got any in purple?" Rarity replies.

Falling Star then hold a purple glow stick, "Right here."

Rarity then changes to the Dazzlings.

"And the most important thing about the Music Festival is the music," Aria says.

Then says, "And make sure your clothes are appropriate for it."

"Look my got tacos on it. Speaking of tacos," Sonata says.

She grabs a taco and begins to eat it. Adagio and Aria rolls her eyes.

"Sonata, you're going to ruin your dress," Adagio says.

Then changes to Rarity

"And there you have it, my loves. At the end of the day, it's always in fashion to be utterly yourselves. See you at the festival!" Rarity happily says.

Then the screen shows all the girls and wave goodbye.


	21. Chapter 21

Episode 21: Creatures and Shards

At the Starswirl Music Festival, Sun, Wire Wolf, and Fluttershy are walking around the festival and having fun. They walk to see the people are having fun with the festival.

"It's a nice day to be at a festival," Sun says.

"Yeah. I've never been to a festival before, but I'm glad to be here," Wire Wolf says.

"I agree. We also get to see all the cute forest animal," Fluttershy says.

"Have one come by yet?" Sun asks.

Fluttershy shakes her head, "Not very often. Apparently the animals love to hear the music from the Starswirl Festival every year, they just like to keep their distance from humans."

"You're right. Back in Equestria, some animals like to keep their distance from us ponies, but some actually love to be around us," Sun says.

"How you know what? You usually study from what you told me," Wire Wolf asks.

"Well, I used to go to the Grand Galloping Gala with my family and the princess. To be honest, it's actually kind of boring, so I either talk with my family or the ponies I knew from the neighborhood, stay with the princess, or go to the Royal Garden and sing with the animals there," Sun says.

"Really?" Fluttershy asks with glee.

"Yes. The animals get shy sometimes, but after being calm and quiet, they're able to come out and we sit together and sing. It's at the gala alone that the garden will be fully in bloom. I do wish to go to the garden again," Sun says.

"Maybe you can ask Princess Twilight when the next Gala so you can attend," Wire Wolf says.

"Sounds like a good idea," Sun says.

Fluttershy looks around, "Speaking of animals, or creatures, where's Cheese?"

"I think he's talking to one of the squirrels in a tree," Sun says.

"Chao Chao!" Cheese calls out.

They turn to see Cheese flying to them.

"Hi Cheese," Sun says.

Cheese grabs Sun's jacket and pulls on it.

"What's wrong Cheese?" Sun asks.

"I think Cheese said something about squirrels and Master Emerald Shards," Fluttershy says.

"Cheese must have found some," Wire Wolf says.

"Shards? Could there have been more than one," Sun says.

Cheese continues to pull on Sun's jacket.

"Okay, we'll follow you," Sun says.

With that, Sun, Fluttershy and Wire Wolf follow Cheese until they reach a large pine tree.

"That's must be where the squirrels live," Fluttershy says.

"I'll climb up and have a look," Sun says.

Wire Wolf pucks up Sun, "I have a better way."

Wire Wolf holds Sun bridal style and jumps on to each branch while following Cheese. Finally, they reach a branch that is thirty feet off the ground. They all sit to see a family of squirrels.

The mother squirrel comes out to see Cheese with a smile.

Cheese and the squirrel talk to each other.

"Hmm, wonder what they're saying?" Wire Wolf asks.

The squirrel nods its head and goes inside her hole in the tree that it's her home. Then comes out to bring out three Master Emerald Shards.

"Wow! Three Master Emerald Shards," Sun says.

Sun places her hand out and the squirrel puts it on her hand.

Sun happily says, "Thank you."

Wire Wolf picks up Sun and takes her back down to the ground.

"How did it go?" Fluttershy asks.

"Take a look," Sun says, holding the three emerald shards.

"Wow! We found three of them, and we only need five left," Fluttershy says.

"Yeah," Sun says.

Then says in though, "Maybe the shards can show me what happened to Sonic and his friends."

Sun then puts the shards in her back and head off with the others to enjoy the festival.


	22. Chapter 22

Episode 22: 5 Lines You need to Stand In

At the Starswirl Music Festival, everyone is in line to get into the festival. Pinkie is the only one out of the lines. She activates Twilight's camera drone and it flies in the air with her in front.

Pinkie happily says, "Hello, computer net friends. Pinkie Pie here, bringing you the list you've all been waiting for."

"Because anybody," Pinkie moves to the line where Maud and some classmates are.

Then appears upside down at the ticket booth, Who's anybody."

"Knows that music festivals aren't about the music or the scene," Pinkie says, in front of the festival sign.

Then appears with her foot on the table, and says, "Or even the camping. Which is why we're counting down the five lines you need to stand in! Oh, yeah!"

Pinkie gets in one of the lines and says, ""First up, the security line."

If we play this right, we might just make a new friend," Pinkie happily says. Close to the security table.

The female guard says, "Bag, please."

"You can show off all the cool stuff in your purse," Pinkie says.

The security guard looks in Pinkie's purse, but confused to feel something in it. She takes out a batch of balloons on a string.

"How in the—?" The guard asks.

"I know, right?" Pinkie answers with a shrug.

"The only thing that tastes better than nachos is nachos you waited two hours to get," Pinkie says, showing the line at one of the food trucks.

"Besides, how else could I ever decide what I want on them?" Pinkie happily says.

At the front, there is a food vendor that looks like Principal Celesitsa or it is Celestia. Pinkie quickly gets in front of making the vnder startled and squeeze out cheese on her.

"Which is everything!" Pinkie happily cheers.

"Ohhhh, delicious!" Pinkie says, admiring the food.

Then begins to eat her nachos.

Now, Pinkie appears in front of a line where there's a photo booth, "Up next, the photo booth line."

Pinkie grabs Watermelody and holds out her camera, "Let's practice a pose!"

"Say 'cheese!'" Pinkie says.

But also holds her nachos, "Say, 'cheese?'"

Watermelody gets a bit sick and hurries away.

"Eh, your loss," Pinkie says.

Then eats her nachos

"Why not take a chance on a mystery line? It could lead to the coolest place you've ever seen!" Pinkie says.

Then asks a boy in line, "Do you know where this line goes?"

But the boy doesn't know.

"Ah! Me, neither! But if it's this long, it's got to be good, right?" Pinkie says with a giggle.

However, the line actually goes around a tree.

"Last, but certainly not least, is the bathroom line," Pinkie says, showing the line to the restroom.

"Or, as I like to call it, the conga line!" Pinkie cheers.

Cha-cha-cha, everybody!" Pinkie sings.

Soon has everyone dancing the conga. Everyone laughs as they are waiting in line for the restroom, and it begins to move.

"This is the best line ever!" Pinkie happily says.

One of the restroom doors open to reveal a blue skinned and haired girl.

Pinkie spreads confetti and cheers, "Congratulations! You made it!"


	23. Chapter 23

Episode 23: Grown Sister/Aunt Possible Future Mothers

At the Starswirl Music Festival, Twilight and Sun are sitting on the chairs as they hold two small babies. Twilight is holding her new baby niece, Flurry Heart while Sun is holding Regana. The two girls rock the babies in their arms as the two baby giggle and smile with glee.

Sun smiles, "It sure is a nice day, especially spending time with family."

"I agree. I'm glad Shining Armor, Cadence, and Flurry Heart are able to come."

"Same with my dad and Screwball," Sun says.

Flurry Heart tries to reach Twilight's glasses with curiosity.

"I think she wants to wear your glasses," Sun says with a giggle.

"Well, I need them to see Flurry's cute little face," Twilight says.

Flurry Heart giggles with a smile.

Sun then brings out Regana's stuffed rabbit making Regana smiles and holds it in her arms."

Sun smiles, and begins to wonder, "Twilight, I know it might sound early to talk about, but do you ever wonder what will it be line to be a mother."

"A mother?" Twilight says, confused.

"Hmm, I never thought of it before. Either way, I'm sure you'll become a great mother. You're smart, organized, tidy, good cook, and you even good as raising Regana. I always think that if you marry and have kids, you will be a good mother," Twilight says.

Sun blushes, "I don't know about that. I think you will be one too."

"You always research on what's best and you can figure out what to do when we're in a jam. I'm sure you'll be good at raising children. You'll probably be able to find good ways to raise one," Sun adds.

"I guess we both might ben good mothers when we get older. Either way, even children can have different personalities or needs. It depends on the parents as well," Twilight says.

Just then, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy walk over.

"Hey, what's going on over here?" Applejack asks.

"Aww, Flurry Heart and Regana are here," Rarity happily says.

Then leads to them, "Hello little cuties, how are you doing today?"

The two baby giggle and wave their arms as they reach to Rarity.

"Hello Regana and Flurry Heart, it's good that you came," Fluttershy happily says.

"So what are you two doing other than babysitting?" Applejack asks.

"We're just discussing and thinking about what it might be like if we're mothers," Sun answers.

"We both kind of conclude that we might be good at being mothers as much as being a sister or an aunt," Twilight says.

"A mother huh? I knew that Fluttershy would be a good one. She's good as taking care of babies," Applejack says.

"Me? Oh no, I don't know about being a mother," Fluttershy says, blushing.

"Fluttershy, you should be doubting yourself. You've taken care of puppies, kittens, and other baby animals. You even nurse them as well," Rarity says.

"I guess so, what about you and Applejack?" Fluttershy asks.

"Well, I did help mother and father take care of Sweetie Belle when she was a baby, and I've been raising Opal since she was a kitten. But I don't think I'm ready for that yet. There's still more I like to do before that line of life," Rarity says.

Then turns to Applejack, "What about you?"

"Well, I helped Granny take care of Apple Bloom when she was a baby and help nurse many of the farm animals," Applejack says.

Then says, "I guess in a way, we all might become mothers someday. It might be a little too early to be discussing more about it."

Pinkie comes out of nowhere, and says, "You're right. We should be focusing more on the Starswirl Music Festival. There's plenty of time to talk about babies."

"I guess. I could go for something to eat," Sun says.

"Me too, and I'm sure Flurry Heart and Regana could have something to drink," Twilight says.

Baby Regana and Flurry Heart agree with smiles on their faces. Then they turn to each other and wave their arms with glee.


	24. Chapter 24

Episode 24: Glittering Music Trouble

At the Starswirl Music Festival, Sun and all her friends and Cheese are talking about the music and fun they're having. However, they end up being confronted by Glittering Sparkle, the new student of their school and still has strong jealousy over Sun.

"Great, it's the pain again. Haven't you got something better to do than bugging us," Aria says, annoyed.

"No. I have a score to settle with Sunny Sunshine here," Sparkle says.

Rainbow sighs, "What is it this time?"

"I was talking to you. Sun! I challenge you to a singing competition," Sparkle says.

"A singing competition?" The girls say, confused.

Sombra says, "You tried to get rid of Sun and now you're challenging her to a silly contest."

"Yeah. Why would Sun accept a challenge from you?" Falling Star adds.

"Because it's to prove who is the best singer in Canterlot City. Unless Sun is scared that she'll lose," Sparkle remarks.

"Sun can beat you anytime and any day," Sonata says.

"Yeah, and any song for that matter," Rainbow adds.

Sparkle smirks, "Really now. So Sunny, do you accept?"

"Um, I guess so," Sun answers.

"Good, the contest begins now and hope you have a song ready," Sparkle says.

Not much time passed and Sun is on stage with Glittering Sparkle. The girls and boys are watching from the audience. They have a funny feeling about Sparkle's motives.

Applejack says, "That girl is up to something."

"Yeah. Is she trying to embarrass our friends with this method. I saw this in a movie once," Adagio says.

"I wouldn't put it past her," Aria says.

"I'll bet she'll try to cheat," Pinkie says.

"Let's just wait and see what happens," Twilight says.

On stage Sun and Glittering Sparkle are holding a microphone.

"Hey, make the best singer win," Sun says with a smile.

"I plan on it," Sparkle says.

Then Sparkle says, "Alright Sunny, you can go first."

"Sure," Sun says.

Sun steps forward and begins to sing to the audience.

Sun:

Seems like I've spent my whole life hoping

Dreaming of things I've never tried

Tangled in knots just waiting for my time to shine

What if the doors began to open?

What if the knots became untied?

What if one day, nothing stood in my way

And the world was mine?

Would it feel this fine?

'Cause I got the wind in my hair

And a gleam in my eyes

And an endless horizon

I got a smile on my face

And I'm walking on air

And everything life oughta be

It's all gonna happen to me out there

And I'll find it, I swear

With the wind in my hair

So many roads I've yet to travel

So many friends I haven't met

So many new adventures just around the bend

Plenty of mysteries to unravel

Tons of mistakes to not regret

So much to see, and to do and to be

A whole life to spend

And it doesn't end

And I got the wind in my hair

And a song in my heart

And the fun's only starting

I got a skip in my step

And I haven't a care

A beautiful breeze blowing through

It's gonna carry me who knows where

I'll take any dare

With the wind in my hair

I got a smile on my face

And I'm walking on air

And everything life ought be

It's all gonna happen to me out there

But I know that it's waiting for me out there

And I'll find it, I swear

With the wind in my hair

After Sun's song, everyone clap and cheer with glee.

Sparkle steps forward, "That was good, but now it's my turn."

Sun walks off the stage to be with her friend. Sparkle steps forward on stage and begins to sing her music

Glittering Sparkle:

Oh, oh, oh

It's magic, you know

Never believe it's not so

It's magic, you know

Never believe, it's not so

Never been awake

Never seen a day break

Leaning on my pillow in the morning light

Lazy day in bed

Music in my head

Crazy music playing in the morning light

Oh, oh, oh

It's magic, you know

Never believe it's not so

It's magic, you know

Never believe, it's not so

I love my sunny day

Dream of far away

Dreaming on my pillow in the morning light

Never been awake

Never seen a day break

Laying on my pillow in the morning light

But as she performs a spin, some kind of tape recorder falls out of her pocket and hits the ground. With that cord pulls off, and the song isn't playing anymore as Sparkles move her comes to a stop when she realizes what happened. Soon, everyone is giving her unplaced stares.

Rainbow shouts in anger, "Hey! Sparkle was using a recorder to sing!"

"You were cheating!" Fluttershy says, not pleased.

"So what?" Sparkle questions with her arms crossed.

Adagio and her sisters walk on stage with their arms crossed and have stern looks on their faces.

"So what?" You're disqualitifed from this dumb contestt you set up," Adagio says.

"You are so mean," Sonata says.

"I suggest you go somewhere else," Aria says.

"Fine, but this isn't the last you see of me" Sparkles says.

"I know it won't" Aria comments.

Sparkles jumps off and walks away from the stage in a hug.

Adagio says to the audience, "Well, I think we can all agree that Sun is the winner of the singing competition."

Everyone claps and cheers for Sun as the girl shows a smile on her face.

Wind in My Hair: Tangled Before Ever After

It's Magic: Wizards of Waverly Place Movie


	25. Chapter 25

Episode 25: Trapped in the Emeralds

One night in her bedroom, Sun is laying down in her room with Regana, Screwball, Nina the Wild Cat, and Ray the Leopard Gecko. There's a harsh storm going on outside and the rain is hitting the window hard. Thunder and lighting clashes in the storm. Sun looks out the window to see the awful storm going on outside.

"This has to be the worst storm I've ever seen. It's a good thing we're all in our home. Sadly, dad told me that he is called to help out with the community," Sun says.

Sun remembers Discord saying that she is in charge for keeping an eye on the kids and keep them safe. The storm is strong, and kind of dangerous. He and many of the parents are called to help be sure the city safe from any possible floods. Sun sighs and looks at the time to see it's already past eleven at night.

"I guess I better get to bed for the night. But first, I need to put the other pieces of the emerald back on the Master Emerald," Sun says.

Sun grabs her robe and puts it on her. She then puts on her slippers and grabs the shards that on her desk. Then Sun walks out of the room, down the stairs, and goes in the basement. Sun walks down the stairs and looks to see the Master Emerald that already have four pieces stuck together. Since it's getting bigger, Sun decides to have it down there.

"Now to put you three together. I hope you all can give me a clearer answer for your origins," Sun says.

Sun then puts out her hands and show the gems to the Master Emerald. The three shards floats from her hand and attaching themselves to the Master Emerald. Soon, the shards grows form into a larger emerald with pieces of them still missing.

"So that's what the Master Emerald looks like when it's over half way complete. It almost looks like the green Chaos Emerald, Sun happily says.

Suddenly, Sun hears a voice, "The servers of the seven Chaos."

"The severs of the seven Chaos?" Sun repeats confused.

"The servers of the seven Chaos. Chaos is power enriched by the heart," The voice says again.

"The servers of the seven Chaos. Chaos is power enriched by the heart," Sun repeats.

Suddenly, the Master Emerald begins to glow again and shows Sun another vision.

What Sun sees is shocking, she sees the blue hedgehog known as Sonic and his friends are traveling through the vortex somewhere. They all continue to glow like the Chaos emeralds that are standing beside them.

Just then, the seven are placed in orbs and begin to shrink as they are put in some kind of deep sleep. And then the most shocking event happens, The heroes are sucked into the Chaos Emeralds, each other are put into a deep sleep and put into each Chaos Emerald. Then the vortex continues to travel through the vortex and at the end it shows Canterlot high School.

The visions disappears and Sun's head hurts. The Master Emerald shows Sun more of what happened to those groups.

"Those creatures. They… they were sucked inside the Chaos Emeralds. It's no wonder each of them glowed like the emerald. The Chaos Emeralds pulled them inside, and turned Cheese into a flower bud. They ended up being transported here. The Master Emerald along with the Chaos Emeralds and the Dark Chaos Emerald scattered in this world when they enter," Sun says.

Then Sun thinks about the voice saying, "The servers of the seven Chaos. Chaos is power enriched by the heart!"

"That phrase, what could it mean. Is it a kind of spell, or a prayer? Either way, I can't help but feeling the phrase the voice says is very important. However, something else has come up. The being Sonic and his friends are trapped in the Chaos Emeralds. I need to find a way to get them out, but I need my friends helped with this," Sun says.

Then she walks up stairs as she lets out a yawn, "I think I'll have a talk with my friends to see what they think. And I might as well send a message to Princess Twilight to see what she thinks."

Sun walks out of the basement and closes the door. Unknown to Sun, the echidna spirit from before appears over the Master Emerald.

The Echidna says, "Dear Sun, you have found most of the Chaos Emeralds and most of the Master Emerald. I know that you and your friends will find it. I do hope you be careful, the Dark Chaos Emerald of the evil one is still out there. It still full of powerful negative hope you could find a way to destroy it."

Then the spirit disappears.


	26. Chapter 26

Special Episode: Equestrian Villains: Frenemies Part 1

In Grogar's lair, the giant ram is looking through his crystal ball and sees a stone like bell on it

Cozy Glow clears her throat as she flies down.

Then says, I don't want to tattle on my good friend Tirek, but... you might like to know he left food out. Again."

"I'll deal with it when I'm done," Grogar says.

Cozy Glow nods her head and walks away. Grogar then continues with his work.

Just then, Tirek angrily says, "Don't trust anything that nosy little Pegasus says!"

"I don't trust anything any of you say," Grogar says.

Tirek huffs and walks away as he grumbled under his breath. Grogar then looks at his ball again. Just then, a black hoof with holes shadow the ball. He looks up to see, Chrysalis, the Storm King and Apep.

"Are you planning on attacking anypony anytime soon? If not, I don't know why I'm wasting my time here. I am a queen, you know?" Chrysalis asks in annoyance. Then leaves the scene.

The Storm King asks, "So, you have anything going on? Whatcha doing with the ball?"

"Storm King, I'm sure Grogar knows what he'sssss going," Apep says.

"I know. I'm just wondering what we're going," The Storm King says.

Then they both leave the room together. Grogar snorts in anger. In a small room, the five villains are waiting and sitting on stone chairs.

Grogar angrily says, "I'm leaving, since it's impossible to accomplish the work I need to do here. I suggest the three of you come to some kind of accord."

Soon, the villains begin to argue, but Grogar uses his magic to seal their mouths.

"I don't care how, but you must learn to work together! Only then can we accomplish what you so greatly desire – the defeat of the two princesses; Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer. And their friends!" Grogar angrily says.

Sometime later, Cozy Glow is putting up a purple banner, and it has all of their pictures.

Cozy Glow happily says, "Nothing says "teamwork" like an inspirational banner. When Grogar sees this, he'll realize there's no way he could survive without me!"

"Why do I feel Grogar is not going to like the banner?" The Storm King remarks.

"You never know until he sees it," Cozy Glow happily says.

Meanwhile, Triek is lifting waits.

Cozy Glow flies to him, "You're gonna have to exercise a lot to get as big as you were when you absorbed the life force of all those ponies."

Then flies over him and on the bar, "Anywho, Grogar wants us all to work together, so I've scheduled a team meeting. Doesn't that sound fun? And since Grogar left me in charge…"

"No, he didn't," Tirek denies.

Cozy giggles, "Someone's a real grumpy-taur today. If we aren't meeting, I guess I could just stay and offer positive and inspiring—"

Annoyed, Tirek says, "Fine! I'll join your meeting. Just leave!"

"See you soon!" Cozy Glow says.

Then turns to the Storm King, "Storm King, would you like to join."

"Uh sure, got nothing better to do," Storm King says.

Then she leaves the scene. Cozy Glow is walking down the stairs to find two more for her meeting.

She is able to find Apep easily who is staring at the window.

Cozy comes over, and asks, "King of bored huh?"

"I guesssss. I ssssstill have to wonder what Grogar expectsss from us," Apep says.

"I kind of understand, but I'm sure he'll let us know in time," Cozy says.

Then says, "So, I heard that you like Sun, don't you?"

"Um yes. I do. She is beautiful, smart, and has a good heart. Her beautiful and heart could be enough to captivate anyone," Apep says.

"I guess I understand how you feel about liking someone so much. I feel the same way about Crescendo Wave. He may be a merpony, but he is so kind, smark, and handsome," Cozy happily says.

Then asks, "So, would like to come to the meeting? We're having cupcakes."

"I guess," Apep answers.

Suddenly, she hears Chrysalis talking, "It's been weeks, and Grogar's done nothing! It's not healthy to hold on to all of this rage! I could lash out at any moment."

Cozy walks in, and asks ,"And how are you doing this fine—?"

"Chrysalis gets in Cozy's face, and says, "How do you think I'm doing?! I'm ready to exact my revenge!"

Then continues to talk to the wood, "See what I mean?"

"Being cooped up with nothing to do is the worst! You know what you need? A team meeting!" Cozy happily says.

"I don't do meetings," Chrysalis says.

"Grogar left me in charge," Cozy says.

"No, he didn't. And even if he did, Chrysalis obeys no one," Chrysalis says, sounding grumpy.

Cozy happily says, "There'll be cupcakes."

Chrysalis thinks about it.

In the meeting, everyone is sitting in their chairs having cupcakes. Well, Chrysalis, The Storm King, and Apep are the only ones who is eating.

Standing on a small pillar, Cozy Glow says, "Grogar wants us to work together to defeat our enemies. Which means we need to trust each other."

Chrysalis, swallows her cupcake, and says, "If we are to trust one another, perhaps inform Lord Tirek to stop trying to absorb my essence!"

"I have to agree. It'ssss hard to trust one another if a certain centaur is trying to eat our magic," Apep says.

Storm King laughs, "You're never going to win you know."

Tirek stops and spits out some of the magic on one of the cupcakes.

"I wasn't doing anything of the sort! How dare you!" Tirek denies.

"How dare I?! Do you know to whom you are speaking?" Chrysalis says, glaring at Tirek.

Then ats the cupcake.

"How could I not? You tell your log every five minutes," Tirek points out.

"What's wrong with that. I talk to myself sometimes/ Unlike Apep, who seems to act like he is talking to his dream girl," The Storm King says.

Apep blushes, "no… No I wasn't."

"Yes you are. I heard you talking to Sun a few times. You like her. Plus, Cozy Glow told me that you actually talk to your dream girl non stop," Chrysalis says.

"Cozy Glow!" Apep shouts.

"Sorry," Cozy sheepishly says.

"And out of the one you have to tell it has to be the love eater," Apep adds.

"Love eater? Hmm, yeah that kind of sounds appropriate," Chrysals says.

Cozy Glow rolls her eyes "This is why Grogar left me in charge."

But the others angrily says, "No! he! Didn't!"

Cozy Glow grows in anger,and then turns to the banner she has made. She then has an idea. Suddenly, the lights turn off, and Cozy Glow stands on the table.

Cozy Glow:

I think I know a way that we can grow

Time to try something new, something better

No more solo, trust is the way to go

And all we need to do is work together

Lord Tirek

Ah, please!

No thanks, no way, I feel the need to say

I'm smarter, stronger, and I don't need you two

Queen Chrysalis:

Ha!

Stronger? Okay, I guess we'll downplay

How bad you got your rear end handed to you

Cozy Glow:

It's time to try a better way to be bad

Tirek Groans.

Lord Tirek and Queen Chrysalis:

Do we really need a better way to be bad?

Cozy Glow:

United as one

Queen Chrysalis:

Teamwork? Please, what a fad

Cozy Glow:

Combine all our strength, we'll go to any length

Once we have a better way to be bad

"Okay, so how do we do it?" The Storm King asks.

Cozy Glow answers, "I'll show you."

"So why are we doing a song routine?" Apep asks.

Cozy tires a blind fold on Chrysalis and drops her.

Cozy Glow:

Let's go begin, this time we're gonna win

However, Tirek moves aside and lets her fall.

Queen Chrysalis:

The ice you're on is thin, so watch what you say

Cozy Glow:

I know you're in, I think I see a grin

Chrysalis guides tirek to the stairs, but allows him to fall to the ground.

Lord Tirek:

For all this pain and torture, I swear you'll pay

Cozy Glow:

This time, we've got a better way to be bad

They all walk on the tightrope, but all except Cozy Glow fall to the water.

Lord Tirek. Storm King, Apep, and Queen Chrysalis:

Sounds like a long shot, this "better way" to be bad

Then Cozy lands on Tirek and Chysalis' heads

Cozy Glow:

United as one, we'll make those ponies so sad

Lord Tirek:

If we say "okay", would you just go away?

Cozy Glow:

Once we have a better way to be bad

We want to break their friendship

We want to make them weak

You want revenge on Starlight

You want that huge physique

So let's increase our chances

By working as a team

To crush our enemies to dust

And laugh as they all scream!

Then they all laugh.

Lord Tirek:

I think I see a better way to be bad

Queen Chrysalis:

Just put me in charge, make me queen, you'll be glad

Cozy Glow:

No! Listen to me, I'm the best of us three

All:

Then you'll see a better way to be bad

Cozy Glow:

Wait!

This is my thing, a better way to be bad

Queen Chrysalis:

You shall do as I command, I will rule this triad!

Cozy Glow:

Hey! This is my song!

Lord Tirek and Queen Chrysalis:

Sorry, not any longer!

Apep and Storm King:

It's our song now!

All:

A better way to be bad

Cozy Glow:

Now you're making me mad

Lord Tirek:

Won't the ponies be sad?

Queen Chrysalis:

That would make me so glad

All:

Now we've got a better way to be baaaaaad!

After the song, the villains begin fighting again. They argue about how they perform and they get in the way of each other. They are busy arguing, they aren't aware that Grogar is stepping into the room

Seeing this, Grogar shouts, "Enough!"

The group stops and turns to see Grogar

"I had hoped by now you would've resolved your differences, but apparently not," Grogar says.

"Perhaps if we knew what the plan was, we would be better able to prepare!" Chrysalis says.

"Assuming you even have a plan," Tirek says.

"Of course I have a plan! I have located an object of power, and it occurs to me this is the perfect test. The five of you will work together to retrieve it. Against this item, those ponies won't stand a chance," Grogar says, and soon his eyes begin to glow.

"I have come close to ruling Equestria several times. Perhaps I should be the one to lead us," Chrysalis says.

"I nearly drained all the magic from Equestria! That was good!" Cozy Glow says.

"I absorbed all the magic of Equestria! I could feel it flowing through my body as I grew!" Tirek says.

"Come on, I gained the princesses powers and used them to creature a powerful storm. I deserve some credit too," The Storm King says.

"I have done things as well," Apep says.

Soon, the hive begins to argue again. Grogar is so annoyed by this, that he uses his powers to pin everyone to the wall. The villains try their hardest to get out, but are unable to due to Grogoar's strong magic.

Grogar rages in anger, "Each of you failed to defeat Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, and their friends! My power is greater than all of yours combined. This is but a fraction of it! Understood?!"

They all reluctantly agrees and Grogar releases them and sends them falling to the ground.

"Now you shall retrieve the rest of it," Grogar says.

Grogar then uses his magic to show pictures as he narrates what has happened, "Thousands of moons ago, the self-righteous Gusty the Great, unable to best me face-to-face, stole my Bewitching Bell. A talisman containing much of my own magic. The Bell cannot be destroyed, so Gusty hid it in a place it has taken me millennia to discover – an enchanted cave high atop Mt. Everhoof, protected by magical winds that prevent anypony from reaching its peak. There, the Bell has remained until now."

Grogar then makes the pictures disappeared.

Then Grogar commands, "Scale Mt. Everhoof. Bring me back my Bell!

Chrysalis laughs, "The ease of this task is laughable."

However, when they arrive at Mt. Everhoof, it shows that it's a very tall, stepp, and snowy mountain. In fact, they are barely even past the forest that surrounds it.

"Well, it sounded easy," Chrysalis bluntly says.


	27. Chapter 27

Special Episode: Equestrian Villains: Frenemies Part 2

At the bottom of the mountain, Tirek, the Storm King, Apep, Chrysalis, and Cozy Glow who is wearing snow gear are looking at the mountain from below.

Storm King whistles, "That is a huge mountain."

"I have heard talessss about the mountain before. It'ssss closssse to imposssssible to climb up there," Apep says.

"Still, we have to scale the mountain…" Tirk says.

"...retrieve Grogar's Bell…" Chrysalis adds.

"...together!" Cozy Glow happily cheers.

I drew up a detailed plan with several visual aids to show how we can…" Cozy happily says.

However, Tirek, the Storm King, and Chrysalis walk in different direction.

"Ditch each other and do it alone," Cozy bluntly says.

"Maybe when I'm waiting for them at the top, then they'll appreciate me," Cozy says.

Apep slithers over, "You don't mind if I tag along."

"Not all at. I could use the company," Cozy Glow says.

Cozy Glow tosses the paper away and goes with Apep to the top of the mountain.

Flying to the mountain, Chrysta is trying to get to the top of the mountain with her wings. It doesn't make thing easy that the strong wind is preventing her from reaching the mountain. Chrysalis tries her best to fly up the mountain, but the wind is too strong.

She then decides to land in the woods. When Chrysalis lands on the ground, she grits her teeth as she walks into the woods. Unknown to her, strange yellow and red eyes are looking at her. Chrysalis isn't scared about the strange noises and creatures at all. She then senses something is behind her. A strange creature with red eyes is sneaking behind her. But Chrysalis lets out a loud hiss at them. The creates are scared that they run away and the area is bright.

"As if anything on this mountain is scarier than I," Chrysalis says with a chuckle.

Meanwhile, Tirek is trying his direction. He looks to see the mountain ahead. He grabs a bit of dirt from the ground and blows on it. However, the force field repels the dirt at his face. He coughs and spits out the dirt.

At another part of the mountain, the Storm King is trying to find his way to the mountain, but the wind is making it hard for him to get through.

Finally, Cozy Glow and Apep struggle to get up the mountain. When they reach a certain point, they see a small stone cabin.

"Hmm, I'm assssuming there'ssss ssssome one living there," Apep says.

"You stay here and I'll talk to the owner of the home," Cozy Glow says.

"A wisssse decision," Apep says.

Apep hides behind the wall of snow while Cozy Glow walks to the house. As Cozy Glow approaches the house, rusty brown color pony wearing a bucket on his head and a large coat walks out with a staff in his hand.

He then notices someone, "Halt! Who goes there?"

The guard looks closely to see Cozy Glow

That makes him surprised, "A pony? There ain't been ponies around here in I-don't-know-how-many moons!"

Cozy figures that she needs to find a way to get to the mountain and think he can help her.

Cozy whimpers and creates tears in her eyes as she approaches the pony, and says, "Oh, golly, good sir. I'm just a poor lost pony looking for help."

"Aw, don't fret, little filly. Ol' Rusty Bucket here, at your service," The guard, Rusty Bucket says.

"I'm so glad I found you. I need help getting to the top of the mountain," Cozy says.

But Rusty says, "Uh, no can do, ma'am."

Cozy is not pleased and yells, "Why not?!"

Suddenly, the area begins to rumble

Rusty's lowers his voice, "Shhh! Not so loud! This here's avalanche territory. I'm the guardian of this here mountain. It's my job to keep ponies from heading up. Nothing at the top but dangerous snow, dangerous ice, and dangerous wind. Basically, it's dangerous."

"It must get lonely all by yourself. Maybe I could be your friend?" Cozy asks with glee.

"Aw. I'd love a friend," Rusty happily says.

Cozy happily says, "So, now that we are friends, you could help me up the mountain."

"Hmm, uh... a real friend wouldn't ask me to do something I'm not supposed to do. Says so right here in the Journal of Friendship, written by Twilight Sparkle and her friends," Rust says, looking at the Journal of Friendship.

This makes Cozy glow very upset and shouts, "Are. you. kidding me?!"

The area begins to shake and rumble as the birds chirps away as they leave the area.

"Shhhh!" Rusty replies.

Cozy then walks away, "I didn't want to be friends anyway."

"Awww…" Rust sadly replies.

Meanwhile, Queen Chrysalis is able to reach an icy lake, but it's too slippery. So she transform into rockodile and dives into the water. She reaches to the otherside. Then she transform into a mountain goat and jumps higher up the mountain. She changes back to normal.

Chrysalis smirks, and says, "Almost there."

Chrysalis decides to keep going.

Meanwhile, Tirek pulls off two branches from a tree. He then grabs some leaves and some vines. Then he places them down on the ground. Seeing the supplies he has now, Tirek decides to grab some more.

Meanwhile, Cozy Glow tries to fly up the mountain, but the wind makes it hard for her to fly up on her own. The wind blows her back and she lands on the snow. Rust shakes his head. Then Cozy tries to climb on the snow, but that hasn't work either.

"Nope. Not that way either," Rust says.

Apep says in thought, "Cozy Glow isn't fooling this pony at all, and she's too weak to fly Rusty yawns as he does his duty. Cozy Glow decides to sneak in a different way. However, Rust yawns and stretches his arms. That makes a pile of snow fall on Cozy Glow.

Apep sighs, "If sssshe doesssssn't get the guard to let usssss through then I will have to ssssslither in."

Cozy is so mad that her face is turning red.

Cozy stomps her foot on the ground, and angrily says, "I tried being nice!"

That cause the mountain to rumble.

"Shh-shh-shh! Now, just calm down there, filly," Rusty says, trying to get Cozy to calm down.

But Cozy won't listen, "You calm down! Ponies are supposed to do…"

"What I ask them to do! It's, like, my thing! Okay?!" Cozy angrily says as her voice echoes around the area.

The vibration of her feet and voice cause a snowball to come at her. Apep act quickly and uses his tail to coil around Cozy's stomach and pulls her away and he takes Cozy down the mountain.

"Meh," Rust says with a shrug.

Then leaves the area.

The Storm King is trying to climb up the mountain. He then hears rumbling and looks to see a giant snowball coming at him. Before the Storm King can move, the snowball catches him and makes him roll down the mountain.

Higher up the mountain, Chrysalis is able to climb up and sees the part of the mountain that is likely to be where Grogar's bell is.

"Apparently I don't need anypony else," Chrysalis says.

She transform into a Roc and flies up the mountain. She tries to get up the mountain, but the wind is making it hard for her to get there. Before she can place the claws at the cliff, the wind pushes her back and makes her crash to a boulder that causes her to change back.

Meanwhile, Tirek has set up a fire and a chair out of logs and vines. Tirek then hears something coming out of the bushes. Coming out is Apep who has Cozy Glow in her coils like a kind of blanket. Then the Storm King comes out of the other bush and he is slightly covered in snow. Tirek, Cozy Glow, and Apep begin laughing.

"It's not funny, guys!" The Storm King angrily says.

"Didn't make it to the top? Surprise, surprise," Tirek says.

"You didn't make it to the top either," Cozy Glow says.

"Yeah. None of us were able to get up here," The Storm King says.

"The only thing we managed to do was find the Guardian of the mountain, but weren't able to get directions," Apep says.

"At least we find something," Cozy Glow says.

"I didn't try to climb up the mountain," Tirek says.

"What?!" The three exclaim in shock.

"It took about five minutes to deduce that Grogar was right. None of us could make it up alone. So, rather than subject myself to the elements, I decided to let you two face the danger, take what you learned, and use it to my advantage," Tirek says, as he takes a seat.

The Storm King angrily says, "So the rest of us were working our tails off to get up while you decide to set up a camp!"

"That wasn't a nice thing to do," Apep says.

"I put up with your 'I'm smarter than you' attitude in Tartarus! But I'm over it!" Cozy Angrily says.

Tirek angrily says, "I'd had enough of you trying to manipulate me with that insincere, syrupy sweetness. At least now we can see the real you."

"This is not the real me! I'm cute and lovable!" Cozy says.

As the conversation is going on, something is slithering through the woods and follow their voices.

But Tirek scoffs it off, "No, you're not. You're annoying, and you snore."

"I do not snore!" Cozy says.

Tirek mockly snores.

"At least I don't talk to my Gram-Gram in my sleep," Cozy says.

"Oooh! Burn!" The Storm King says, laughing.

Apep says, "Sssssshe'ssss got you there."

"Don't you dare bring Gram-Gram into this! At least I don't pretend to talk to a pony princess who is in love with," Tirek angrily says.

"You wouldn't dare," Apep angrily says.

Suddenly, a creature known as a Ophiotaurus comes out of the bushes and lets out a mighty roars

Cozy, Storm King, and Tirek points fingers at each other, "This is your fault!"

"I don't think this is something we should be worrying about," Apep says.

Cozy says, "I think you're right."


	28. Chapter 28

Special Episode: Equestrian Villains: Frenemies Part 3

Cozy Glow, Tirek, Apep, and the Storm Kinh are walking away from the Ophiotaurus that roars at them. Suddenly, they see another roar and turn around to see another Ophiotaurus, but this one is female. The male Ophiotaurus roar, but notices the female one. Soon, it's love at first sight. The male Ophiotaurus slithers to the female ignoring the group

Cozy Glow panics, "Quick! It's distracted! Let's go!"

"Wait," Tirek says.

"What are you waiting for? We need to get out of here?!" The Storm King panics.

"Hold on, I don't think that issss a real Ophiotaurus," Apep says.

The female Ophiotaurus roars, but transform to reveal Queen Chrysalis. Then she uses her magic to suck the love out of the Ophiotaurus and into her mouth. Soon the Ophiotaurus collapses to the ground.

Satisfied, Chrysalis says, "Mmmm... So much love. I haven't eaten this well in ages."

Cozy Glow gags as she covers her mouth, and says, "So gross."

"I do not need to see that," The Storm King adds.

Chrysalis turns to the others, and says, "Just so we're clear, I didn't save you because I like you. I did it because... because I…"

"Neeeeeeed us?" Cozy asks with a smile and flying to Chrysalis.

Chraslis grits her teeth and says, "Yes."

"Clearly I was right to wait. Now tell me everything you learned today. Leave nothing out," Tirek says.

Sometime later, Tirek, Cozy Glow, Apep, and The Storm King are waiting at the fire. Cosy Glow and the Storm King are roasting marshmallows. Apep and Tirek are simply sitting down. Chrysalis is the only one not with the group. She is crawling on the Ophiotaurus that she has cocooned.

"Why are you doing that? Didn't you already drain it of love?" Cozy Glow asks.

"I always save a little for the next day," Chrysalis says.

"You cocoon all of your... meals?" Cozy asks.

Chrysalis answers, "Of course."

"Kind of like snakes when they coil up their meals," Apep comments.

"So when you pony-napped Twilight and the others, you cocooned them." Cozy Glow asks.

"Yes. Until that sow Starlight Glimmer and Sunset Shimmer freed them, corrupted my subjects, and stole my hive!" Chrysalis angrily says.

"Those ponies have weaknesses. I used that turncoat Discord. Tricked him into helping me capture his so-called 'friends'." Tirek says.

Chrysalis sighs, "Discord was really something until friendship ruined him. Some goes to Sombra when I heard he has fallen in love with a human.

"You should've seen Twilight's face when her friends appeared in bubbles around me. She was all...?" Tirek says, and does an exaggerating goran.

Soon, the others begin laughing at Princess Twilight.

She's so stressed out all the time.

"When I posed as her former foal-sitter, I thought she was going to implode!" Chrysalis says.

Then the five begin laughing.

"Yeah. I remember when Tempest reported how she chased Twilight and her friends and the only reason she got caught was to save this other princess," The Storm King says.

"You mean Sun, right?" Cozy asks.

"I don't think of names too much, but she can make herself into a creature with two legs," The Storm King says.

"That's Sun alright," Apep says.

"I wish I could've seen her face when I nearly erased all the magic from Equestria," Cozy says

"All magic was a little excessive, don't you think?" Tirek replies.

"Eh, I think big. Besides, it would've been worth it just to see Twilight and her friends bow down to me!" Cozy says.

"Indeed it would. Who wouldn't love to see those prissy ponies realize they lost everything?" Tirek replies.

Chrysalis transform into Princess Twilight and imitate her.

She says, "I'm a pathetic pony princess! I made a detailed list of all the ways I'm a failure!

The others begin laughing.

Tirek says, "You know, working with you guys may not be the worst thing."

"Perhaps... as long as it results in the complete destruction of our enemies," Chrysalis says

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Cozy Glow says.

"Yes. So Apep, is it true that you like Sun?" Chrysalis asks with a smug on her face.

Apep blushes, "Well uh."

"I wouldn't blame him. I actually think she's much prettier than Princess Twilight, and smarter than she is," Cozy says.

"From the letters you have written to, she seems to be more resourceful," Tirek says.

"And a bigger pain than Twilight," Chrysalis says.

"Yeah. She'll be tough to deal with," Storm King says.

"That will depend if she is in Equestria," Apep says.

"Oh yea, Sun lives in a completely different world. If we can capture Sun when she arrives in Equestria or cut her access to Equestria while she's in the human world, there's so way she can stop us," Cozy Glow says.

"Sounds good to me," The Storm King says.

Cozy Glow asks, "Do the pathetic princess thing again!"

Chrysalis turns into Princess Twilight again and does a funny dance. Everyone begin laughing.

First, they go up the mountain to run into the house of Rusty, the guardian. Chrysalis transform into a Ophiotaurus and roar so loud that it causes an avalanche. The snow covers him and his home. Then the five decide to walk down the path

Rust comes out of the snow, and says, "I'm okay!"

The group continue on their way through the forest. Tirek collect some vines along the way. Cozy show them the way. Chrysalis runs into a large log. She transforms into an Ursa Minor and moves the log out of the way. They then continue to climb the mountain. Apep slithers up the mountain while using his Tails to help the rest climb. Cozy almost falls, but Chrysalis helps her up.

They all reach to the hardest part of a mountain. A large canyon that is guarded by a strong wind. Tirek ties the rope on a pointed rock. Then Chrysalis turns into a Roc and help Cozy Glow and the Storm King fly across the canyon. She then throws the two to the other side. The Storm King climbs up and Cozy Glow ties the rope to the rock on the other side.

Once the rope is secured, Chrysalis, Tirek, and Apep climb the rope to the otherside.

Finally, they reach the cave where Grogar's bell is. Chrysalis tries to fly in the cave, but a magical barrier repels her entry and makes her bounce into the snow. Tirek places his hand on it, but get stung.

"Hmm, that barrier is very strong. It will take a massive spell to break it," Apep says.

Cozy Glow turns to Tirek and asks, "Can you absorb it and make it go away?"

"I can only absorb magic from living beings," Tirek clarifies.

"Like her?" Cozy replies.

Then the others look at Chrysalis.

Realizing the idea, Chrysalis angrily says, "Chrysalis Betrayal!"

"Not betrayal. Teamwork. If Tirek absorbs your energy, he might be strong enough to break through," Cozy Glow says.

Apep says, "I will be able to use my staff to help add more power."

"And then?" Chrysalis asks.

Cozy answers, "Then... he gives it back."

"I do?" Tirek asks.

"Mm-hmm," Cozy answers with a nod.

"How do I know you won't take my magic and leave me?" Chrysalis asks, suspiciously.

"Would we do that to you?" Cozy asks with a smile.

But Chrysalis points to Cozy.

Cozy admits, "Okay, normally, yes, we would."

"She kind of got you there?" The Storm King says.

Tirek says, "I'll give you your magic back."

"Do it," Chrysalis says.

Chrysalis activates her magic along Tirek to activate his. Tirek absorbs Chrysalis' magic. Soon the changeling collapses on the ground.

Feeling strong Tirek bellows, "So... much... power!"

Tirek kisses his muscles, and says, "Welcome back, baby!"

Tirek then uses his magic on the forcefield. Then Apep does the same. However, it's too small for four of them to get through.

"It's not big enough for me!" Tirek says

"Maybe not you!" Cozy says, and flies inside.

Cozy Glow says, "Keep it open, or I'll be trapped forever!"

"We'll… hold on… as long as we can," Apep says.

Cozy then hurries inside to find the bell

"Would that be so terrible?" Chrysalis questions.

"We'll end up in hot water," Storm King says.

Tirek chuckles, but he and Apep begin to struggle to use their magic at the portal

"Can't... hold... much... longer!" Apep says.

But Cozy Glow isn't back yet.

Tirek shouts, "Hurry!"

Finally, Cozy Glow jumps out and dives into the snow.

Cozy Glow comes out with the stone bell in her hooves and shouts, "Ta-da!"

Chrysalis weakly says, "My magic…"

Tirek wants to keep his muscles, but knows that he needs to give Chrysalis her magic back. He opens his mouth and uses his magic to give Chrysalis back her's. Chrysalis stands up and is glad to have her magic back.

Chrysalis admits, "I-I wasn't sure you were going to give it back."

"Neither was I. But working together seemed smarter than to continue fighting," Tirek says.

"When we helped each other, it felt better somehow," Cozy Glow says.

"I haven't felt like this since before I lost my hive. Having others who will be there for you is... pleasing," Chrysalis says.

"Yeah. Besides, we get to go on exciting adventures," Storm King says.

"And we end up helping ourselves as much as each other," Apep says.

"All of these years taking power from ponies…" Tirek says.

Then Cozy says, "When you use your power to help others…"

"Yes, it feels…" Chrysalis says.

But shouts, "Nooooooooo!

"Whoa!" The other reply with surprise.

Storm King says, "Try to calm down.

"The Magic of Friendship is like a disease! An infection that spreads to those around you! I watched it infect my hive! I will not let it get me!" Chrysalis says.

"Same," Cozy Glow and The Storm King says.

Tirek and Apep reply, "Obviously."

"But... Grogar said we have to work together," Cozy says, looking at the bell

"Grogar is too powerful. Something must be done about that. Let Grogar think we're his loyal servants. In the meantime, we'll hatch our own plan," Chysalis says.

"Ooh... I love a good backstabbing!" Cozy says.

Storm King says, "I love the way your mind thinks. It's what I do."

"After that, we can go back to trying to destroy each other!" Tirek says.

Apep looks at the bell and asks, "In the meantime, what do we do with this?"

The crew know that they need to do something with the bell. After returning to Grogar's lair in the middle of the night, they tell their story to Grogar

However, Grogar angrily shouts, "You failed to retrieve the Bell?!"

"W-W-We're sorry, almighty Grogar," Cozy says.

"We worked together as you asked," Tirek says.

Then Chrysalis says, "We just aren't as powerful as you."

"The mountain is proven to be very difficult," Apep says.

"But we were able to try together," Storm King says.

Groogar roars in anger, and uses his magic to blast a wall

"Obviously! At least you finally did as you were told and worked together," Grogar says. Then walks away

Cozy happily says, "Of course!"

"Whatever you command!" Tirek says.

"Forget about that old bell. You were right," Chysalis says.

"We're so much more powerful…" Storm King says.

"Yes. When we work as a team," Apep says.

They turn their eyes to the end of Apep's tails. In his coiled up Tails at the corner is Grogar's bell.


	29. Chapter 29

Equestria Special: Rainbow Roadtrip Part 1

Singer:

I got your message, the sun is shining

And the open road is calling our names

Rainbow Dash as received a special invitation to a special event. Rainbow shows it to the girls and they decide to go too.

Singer:

My bag is packed, so are you ready?

Rarity uses her magic to pack her things, and accidentally packed her cat by mistake. Applejack alsp pack a few things in her saddle bag.

Singer:

'Cause to lose this day would be a shame

Fluttershy's animal friends give Fluttershy a hug. Then they all scatter as Fluttershy takes her bag.

Singer:

There's a rainbow waitin', a song is playin'

Pinkie packs her party gear and even hold her karaoke machine. Then takes her bag.

Singer:

And I can't wait to hit the road with you

Princess Twilight packs her things and papers. They greet Sun who goes through the portal bringing her bag, and has Regana in her arm

Singer:

There's a rainbow waitin'

And we got rainbow road-trippin' to do!

Then the seven friends are heading to the fun event. Rainbow flies up in the air as she grabs her sunglasses. She grabs her bag and flies off.

In Ponyville, everyone are going on with their everyday lives.

Pinkie jumps up and sings, "Road trip!"

Then says, "Okay, not technically a road trip, because we're taking that. Uh-huh. Whoa!"

Pinkie sees the ballon they're going to take for their trip. Before she can go anywhere, someone zips past her. That someone is Rainbow Dash

Rainbow flies to Pinkie, and says, "Beat ya to the balloon!"

Pinkie jumps up, and cheers, "Nope! I'm gonna beat you!"

Then the two ponies begin to race against each other. They fly/run across the forest. Soon, both of the mares are neck and neck. Thy both end up leaning against each other

"I'm gonna beat you!" Pinkie happily says.

"No, I'm gonna," Rainbow says.

She then looks a head with a gasps as Pinkie reacts, "Eep!"

The two mares look ahead to see Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rarity are already in the balloon.

"Howdy," Applejack says as Fluttershy waves.

Soon, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie end up rolling around each other as they reach the balloon. Soon, they both stop spinning and land in front of the balloon.

Rainbow gets up, and says, "Okay, I was fourth."

"Yeah? Well, I was fifth!" Pinkie says with a giggle, and hops to the balloon.

Stunned Rainbow says, "That's not even—!"

Pinkie reaches the balloon, and happily says, "Aw, yeah!"

"But I beat you!" Rainbow says, landing in front of Pinkie

Applejack gets between them, And says, "Y'all are both still late! We gotta shove off soon, or we'll miss the tailwind."

Applejack opens the door to the basket, and Pinkie hops in. Then Applejack closes the door.

"Don't worry. We wouldn't have left without you," Fluttershy says.

Then Rarity says, "Well, that goes without saying, darling. After all, Rainbow Dash is the guest of honor at the Rainbow Festival."

Ringow swoosh and says, ""Ha-ha!

"Has anypony seen Twilight? It's not like her to be late for an adventure," Fluttershy asks.

"She said she's bringing someone with us," Rarity says.

She then hears Twilight calling, "We're coming, We're coming!"

The girls look ahead to see Twilight running as fast as she can to the ballon. With her is Sunn carrying her own saddle bag, and Spike who is flying to them with a bag full of papers.

Twilight hurries over, "Sorry. I just had to pack up a few books and papers to grade."

"And by "few", she means "slightly less than I'm able to lift"!" Spike tiredly says, carrying the bag to the hot air balloon

"Wait. You're bringing work to a festival?" Rainbow asks.

"Yeah! It's supposed to be a nonstop fun-o-rama party!" Pinkie says.

Everyone else agree too.

Rainbow says, "At least you brought Sun along with you."

"I told her that we're here to have fun, not do school work," Sun says.

"Grading papers is fun. It's relaxing and rewarding and," Twilight says.

"Too much to talk about right now," Applejack interrupts.

Applejack then pulls on the rope that ignites the flames on it. Spike struggles to fly the bag into the hot air balloon. Once he is done, he lands on the ground. Sun and Twilight hope inside the balloon.

"Let 'er loose, Spike!" Applejack says.

"Keep an eye on things for me, and feel free to file those class assignments while I'm gone," Twilight says.

"It's my top priority. Have fun, everypony!" Spike says.

He then untied the rope and the hot air balloon begins to fly in the air as the girls begin to wave goodbye. Suddenly, the hot air balloon comes to a halt.

"Um, why aren't we going anywhere?" Fluttershy asks.

The girls look to see they haven't been lifted off the ground. The basket it only a few feet off the ground.

Applejack says, "Hmm. The basket's too heavy."

Rainbow flies to Rarity and asks, "Rarity?"

Then the girls begin to look at her.

"How dare you! I brought the itsy-est valise!" Rarity says, showing her small suitcase.

Sun sighs, "I think I know what's making the basket heave."

Then points to the bag full of school papers.

"Sorry to do this, Twilight, but…" Applejack says.

She grabs the handle and throws the backpack off the basket.

Twilight panics, "My papers!"

The backpack flies in the air. Spike attempts to catch it, but ends up falling flat on him.

"They'll keep 'til we get back," Applejack says.

Twilight groans in sadness to see her papers are being left behind.

Sun says, "I think it's good for you to get a break. And on the bright side, the balloon's flying again.

The girls see the hot air balloon is flying higher in the air.

"Miss us!" Rainbow calls out.

"Bye-bye!" Pinkie cheers.

":Keep an eye on things!" Twilight adds.

"See ya! And remember, whatever happens at the Rainbow Festival, I wanna hear all about it when you get back!" Spike says.

The girls continue to wave and say goodbye. Soon, they are flying over Ponyville. The girls look down to see how high up they are. Fluttershy sees a bird and lets one land on her hoof. The bird begins to chirp. Fluttershy and Sun look to see a few birds on Twilight. They both giggle in reply. Applejack, Pinkie, and Rarity feel the breath in their manes. Applejack's hat begins to fly away, but Pinkie leans far and grabs it. Then Applejack and Rarity pull her in the basket. The hat also lands inside.

As the sun begins to set and the moon begins to rise, the girls are leaving Equestria to go to their destination.

"Did somepony mention something about a spa in... where is it we're going again?" Rarity asks.

Rainbow lands in the basket, and answers, "Hope Hollow. Or, as I like to call it…"

She then whoosh in the sky, and says, "Rainbow Dash Fan Central!"

Applejack groans, "Ugh. You're gonna be like this the whole trip, ain't ya?"

"You know it! I mean, look at this letter! They love me there!" Rainbow says, showing the letter to the girls.

Twilight takes the letter out of the envelope and begins to read it, "Dear Rainbow Dash, thank you for agreeing to be our guest at this year's famous Hope Hollow Rainbow Festival. The many members of your fan club…"

Rainbow lands on the ground and clears her throat with pride. Applejack sighs in reply.

Twilight continues to read, "...are looking forward to your visit. You and your friends will be staying at our famous luxury Rainbow Resort and Spa, where your every whim will be catered to."

"Oh, I accept that challenge. I have so many whims," Rarity says.

Fluttershy looks at the letter and says, "Oh, look. There's a famous butterfly garden, too."

"Hmm. Y'know, it's strange that we never heard of this festival before, especially since everything in the town is so well-known," Twilight says.

"Hmm, I felt that I heard of the Hope Hollow Music Festival, but I can't put my finger on it or uh, hoof on it," Sun says.

Rainbow reads the letter, "At this year's festival, you can eat treats at the traditional Rainbow Bakery Booth, sing your favorite rainbow-themed songs at the karaoke competition…"

Pinkie makes a wide smile, and says, "Bakery and karaoke?! It's like they see into my soul!"

Applejack reads the letter too, "'...and try our famous rainbow trout catch-and-release activity.' Huh. Now that sounds right up my river."

"Plus, we get to watch the mayor give Rainbow Dash an award! I call dibs on the cheering section!" Pinkie cheers, bringing out her party cannon.

Then fires it. Soon, confetti and streamers appears.

"An award for what, exactly?" Rarity asks.

"I 'unno. Showing up? General coolness?" Rainbow guesses.

She laughs, and says, "All of the above?"

"Well, we're so glad you invited us along," Twilight says.

Pinkie gets in front of Rainbow and happily says, "Yeah! It's gonna be one long party, which starts... now!"

Pinkie wraps her forearms around Applejack and Fluttershy's shoulers and begin to sing.

Pinkie Pie:

A hundred bottles of pop on the wall

A hundred bottles of pop

Soon, the others begin to join in.

Mane Seven:

Take one down, pass it around

Ninety-nine bottles of pop on the wall

Ninety-nine bottles of pop on the wall

Ninety-nine bottles of pop...

The girls continue to sing as the hot air balloon is trying to reach its destination.

Later in the night, Pinkie is still singing while Sun and the others are asleep. Twilight is the only one awake and reading her book. Pinkie continues to hop around a she sings.

Pinkie Pie:

Two bottles of pop on the wall

Two bottles of pop

Take it down, pass it around

One bottle of pop on the wall

However, Pinkie's singing ends up waking up the girls.

Pinkie cheers, "And a-one more time!"

Then begins to sing again.

Pinkie Pie:

A hundred bottles of pop on the wall

Before Pinkie can continue, Rainbow covers her mouth making Pinkie muffle.

Rainbow removes her hoof and Pinkie asks, "Six times too many?"

"Ugh. Shouldn't we be there by now?" Rainbow asks.

"Huh. I thought so, too. Maybe we should've turned left at that last cloud instead o' right," Applejack agrees.

"Ooh, it's getting darker by the minute," Fluttershy worriedly says.

"You're right. We might end up being at our destination by night fall or by the next day," Sun says.

"I can't see anything!" Rainbow screams. still wearing her night mask.

Applejack removes it from the front of her eyes.

"Oh," Rarity replies.

Sun begins to think a little," I still can't help but feel I should know the festival, but I don't know where."

"I spy with my little eye…" Pinkie says, using her hooves to help her see.

And happily says, "A rainbow!"

"Great. We're playing that game now?" Rainbow Dash asks, rolling her eyes.

"No, I really do spy a rainbow!" Pinkie says.

The girls look ahead to see a large rainbow in front of them. It's big and beautiful

"Wow! That's the biggest rainbow I've ever seen," Twilight says.

"Anf the most colorful one too," Sun says.

Rarity panics, "And we're headed right for it!"

"Don't worry. We'll pass right through it. Rainbows aren't solid," Rainbow says.

The hot air balloon continues to fly to the rainbow. However, except for going through it, they end up bumping into it."

"Tell that to the rainbow," Applejack says.

Twilight realizes, "I don't think that's a rainbow. It's a rainbow billboard!"

Just then, the rainbow billboard begins to crack and begins to bend over.

Sun panics, "And it's heading straight for us."

"Oh, no!" Fluttershy scaredly says.

"Hang on, everypony!" Twilight shouts.

The girls does what Twilight says. The billboard hits the balloon and pops with a big hole on it. Soon, the balloon begins to fall out of the sky. The girls begins to scream as the balloon begins to fall. Pinkie tries to blow air into it.

Rarity screams, "I don't think that working!"

"We're gonna craaaaash!" Applejack panics.

The girls continue to scream as they are falling out of the sky in their hot air balloon.


	30. Chapter 30

Equestria Special: Rainbow Roadtrip Part 2

The girls continue to fall from the sky in the hot air balloon. They know that they need to get out of the basket before they crash

Twilight screams "Sun, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, let's get everypony out!

Rainbow grabs Applejack, Sun grabs Rarity and Pinkie is scooped up by Fluttershy

The girls along with Twilight fly out of the basket and into the sky. Twilight then uses her magic to teleport themselves on the ground. They all sigh in relief. They look up t o see the basket falling through the tree. They scream as they quickly move out of the way, and the basket hits the ground. The girls cough due to the smoke. The girls look and gasps to see the basket has been destroyed and their stuff scattered on the ground.

Applejack says, "Phew! Thanks, y'all. That basket could've been us."

"Where... are we?" Fluttershy asks.

The girls look around to figure out where they're at.

Pinkie looks at a sign and says, "Uh-huh!"

She reads it, "Welcome to Hope Hollow: Home of the Famous…"

Then the sign falls apart to the ground as a wooden object falls on it.

Pinkie adds, "...Rainbow Festival!"

"We've arrived, and there's nopony here to greet us?" Rarity says, confused and levitates one of her scarves in her suitcase.

"Good thing, too. The guest of honor and her friends just destroyed the town sign," Twilight says.

Sun and Applejack looks at the basket.

"Hmm, nope. That's basket is wrecked. It will take a long time for us to weave it together," Sun says.

"Yeah. Looks like we'll be staying here for a little while

Futtershy walks to Rainbow who is laying on a blanket that is turned into a hammock.

Fluttershy asks, "Rainbow Dash, did your letter say where our hotel is?"

"Uh…" Rainbow replies. The middle of town".

"Hmm... Doesn't really help much when you don't know where the middle is," Twilight says.

Sun says, "Let's start looking."

Twilight and Sun use their magic to gabe their saddle bags. Then head off to figure out where the hotel is.

The group of seven walk into a small town in the middle of the night, but something isn't right. There are doors bored up, some clothes, drapes, and even some of the buildings are old and a little worn. What's more, there doesn't seem to be anyone in sight.

"Huh. Funny. You'd think a big luxury resort would be sorta, well... easier to spot," Applejack saus.

"Yeah! It seems like the whole town's shut down," Pinkie says.

"Yeah. I can't help but feel this place seems different somehow," Sun says.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asks.

"I felt like I had actually been here before, but I don't fully recognized it," Sun says.

Then turns to Rainbow, "You said that the place is called Hope Hollow, right?"

"Yeah. Why?" Rainbow asks.

"I think I've been here before, but somehow this place is very different than I remember," Sun says.

"I'm sure you'll remember," Twilight says.

Fluttershy notices, and points out, "Oh, look. There's somepony."

The girls look to notice a female earth pony at the building.

"Hmmm," Twilight replies, and calls out, "Hello!"

The mare turns with a surprised gasps and reply, "Oh."

"Maybe you can help us. We're here for the Rainbow Festival," Twilight says.

Confused, the mare asks, "Oh, uh, Rainbow Festival?"

"Yeah, you know, the one where I'm the guest of honor?" Rainbow says.

Rainbow does a flying trick in pride, and says, "Yeah!"

The mare worriedly mutters, "Oh, for cryin' in the mud, what's Sunny done now?"

"Excuse me?" Applejack asks.

The mare quickly says, "I mean, um, you'd best talk to Mayor Skies about that."

"Great! And where would we find him?" Twilight asks.

"City hall. Uh, but it's closed 'til tomorrow, don'tcha know? Is there somethin' I can help ya with?" The mare answers.

Rarity comes over, and asks, "Uh, yes, please. Could you direct us to the Hope Hollow Luxury Resort?"

The mare asks.

"Oh! Oh, you mean the hotel?" The mare asks.

The girls answer.

"That's easy. There's only one in town," The mare says.

Applejack asks, "Could you, uh, give us directions?"

"No need. You're there," The mare says, opening the door.

Then Peturnia says, "I mean here!"

The girls walk into the hotel with their bags and the lights click on.

"Hotel Hope, also known as the Town Information Center and Library! My name's Petunia Petals, by the way. Helloooo!" The mare, calling herself Petunia says.

She zips wearing glasses and holding a book, "I'm the librarian here and the information guide…

She then rings the bell on the desk."...and the hotel manager, historian, chef, portrait painter…"

Soon, she is showing for each of the stuff she does.

"Um, I'm Rainbow Dash, and this is everypony," Rainbow says.

"Hello," Rarity and Pinkie say.

"Howdy," Applejack replies.

"Well, hello, everypony! You just wait one hoofshake, and I'll take ya to the room," Petunia happily says.

"The room?" Rarity asks.

"There's only one. Makes it easier to find!" Petunia happily says, and chuckles a little.

The girls walk upstairs and to a wooden door with a crown carved over it.

"Here it is! The Royal Suite!" Petunia says, unlocking the door.

Peturnia then opens the door and allow everyone inside.

The girls gasp in shock to see the room looks old and gray as well. It's like it hasn't been used in a long time.

Rarity dramatically gasps, and says, "How rustic and charming."

"Isn't it just?" Petunia happily says.

"I couldn't help noticing there are only three beds," Rainbow says.

Then one bed ends up breaking in half.

"Okay, four," Rainbow corrects herself.

"Oh, there's a pop-out, too!" Petunia says, and kicks the wall.

"It can be a little tricky," Petunia adds, kicking the door a few times.

Then the bed flops down to the ground.

"There she is. Sleeps two. You'll be all fresh and ready to see the mayor in the mornin'," Petunia says, closing the door.

She opens the door, and says, "Sleep tight."

Then Petunai closes the door and the photo falls and shatters to the ground.

Twilight asks, "Did anypony notice anything strange about Petunia?"

"Other than that she just called this place 'the Royal Suite'?" Rarity says.

"Hard to tell in this light, but she looked a little gray, didn't she?" Applejack replies.

"Probably from all the dust up here.," Rarity says, blowing the dust on the desk.

"I don't think so Rarity. Petunia looked kind of gray. It's like she doesn't have any color on her fur and mane. Not even her clothes have any colors. And also, her behavior is kind of odd when we brought up about the Rainbow Festival," Sun says.

Pinkie lands on the desk and says, "Aw, this room's not so bad. All it needs is some balloons."

She opens her suitcase and balloons fly in the air.

"streamers…" Pinkie says, adding streamers.

"And... a piñata! Good thing I brought some!" Pinkie says, hanging one from the ceiling.

"Huh? And look," Fluttershy says, noticing something.

Fluttershy flies up to see a spider web with a spider on it,

Fluttershy happily says, "It comes with a cute little spider, Hello, spider."

The spider squeaks and creates her web that has a heart pattern on it.

"Awww," Fluttershy happily says.

Rainbow groans, "Sorry, everypony. I didn't know what I was getting you into."

"Aw. The most important thing is we're all together," Twilight says.

"Yeah. As long as we have beds to sleep in, we're set," Applejack says.

The bed flops back in the wall with Applejack inside, "Whoa! Ugh."

"Uh, I'll give you a hand," Sun says.

She slams her bad hoods on the wall and the bed flops back down.

"Thanks Sun," Applejack replies.

"Anytime," Sun says.

The next day, the doors to the hotel open and

Twilight the first to walk out, Well…"

She yawns and says, "...it wasn't the worst night of sleep ever."

"But definitely in the top three... or would that be the bottom three?" Rarity replies.

Sun says, "It felt like I was sleeping on a boulder."

Then the girls walk out of the hotel and begin to make their way to city hall. If they can find it.

When they walk around the town, ponies begin to mutter to themselves.

"Why is everypony looking at us?" Fluttershy asks.

"Maybe they recognize Rainbow Dash," Applejack suggests.

"Or Princess Twilight. But probably me," Rainbow says.

"Maybe they recognize Sun," Fluttershy says.

Sun says, "Actually guys, I don't think recognizing us seems to be the reason."

"She's right. I think they're staring because we're the only part of this town that isn't... gray," Rarity says.

"Whadaya mean?" Pinkie asks.

"Look around. All the colors here are gone!" Rarity says.

The girls are beginning to notice themselves.

"That's so strange. It's just like I noticed about Petunia last night. Everything's mostly gray," Twilight says.

"You're right. It's like there is no color in this entire town," Sun says.

Petunia is looking at the flower shop.

She notices the girls, and says, "Oh! Hellooo!"

Everyone waves to her.

"Except the stuff that's grayer," Applejack says

"Oh, my. I knew something was different, but," Fluttershy says.

Rainbow cuts in and says, "This is so weird!"

A stallion who is walking by notices the girls and reply, "Huh?"

"And the way they're gawking at us, it appears they think we're the odd ones," Rarity says.

"Maybe they don't even notice. It might be rude to mention it," Fluttershy says.

Twilight begins to wonder, "I wonder what caused this."

"Do you think magic could be involved somehow?" Sun asks.

"Possibly," Twilight says.

"We can ask the mayor," Applejack says.

Rainbow answers, "Yeah, if we ever find him."

The girls continue to walk down the town to find the mayor. However, everyone continues to mutter about them, especially for them being the only ones who are colorful.


	31. Chapter 31

Equestria Special: Rainbow Road Trip Part 3

Flying across the town, a pair of pegasus flying across the town and shoving each other.

The girl says, "Quit shoving!

"Shoving? These are pro-level moves I'm doing, sis," The boy says.

Then they fly off. At the opposite direction, the girls are walking by. The two pegasus continue to shove each other.

The filly screams, "C'mon! Let go!"

They both gasps and comes to a halt on the ground. They slide on the ground and finally stops in front of the girls, but that's not who they're focused on. They seem to be looking at Rainbow with amazement and gasps in surprise.

They both begin to softly scurry away and hide behind one of the buildings. They both then whisper to each other. Rainbow and Twilight look at each other with confused looks.

Suddenly, they hear a female upper class voice, "Don't pout, dear. It'll wrinkle your withers."

They both look to see a unicorn couple.

The male unicorn says in the same accent, "I'm not pouting, sweetums, but I am hurt by your comment. I thought the pie I baked was quite tasty."

"I didn't say it wasn't," The female unicorn says.

"You didn't say it was," The male unicorn says.

Soon, the two bump into an elderly earth pony.

The elderly stallion angrily says, "Watch where you're goin'! You don't own the sidewalk, ya know?!"

Then he walks away.

"Well, I never!" The male unicorn says.

"Ugh," the female unicorn says in reply.

The two couple notices the girls and run off.

"Huh?" The girls say, confused.

They all walk over to a building that is lifting the balloon up with a crane.

"Well, look at that. Somepony's fixin' up our balloon," Applejack says.

The girls walk over to see a unicorn stallion

"Oh, goodness. This is unfortunate. Bad with a side of terribly awful," The unicorn panics.

He then notices the girls, and past through them, "Excuse me. Sorry."

The girls quickly move out of the way and turns back to him.

He sighs, but notices something, "Eh? Ohhh!"

He turns back to the girls, and laughs with glee, "Well, stuff me in an olive and call me a pimento! It's the Rainbow Dash! Ya made it!"

He then shakes her hoof.

He quickly asks, "Uh, it is.. you, isn't it?""

"Pretty sure, yeah," Rainbow says.

"Oh, thank Celestia! I saw the balloon, thought the worst, and... Well, you're here, all o' ya! Welcome to the Hope Hollow Annual Rainbow Festival!" The unicorn happily says.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle, and you must be…" Twilight says.

But the unicorn happily says, "Sunny Skies, the mayor o' this lovely town, and pleased as a poplar tree to meetcha!"

"We're very sorry about your rainbow billboard, Mr. Mayor. It was dark and,"Fluttershy says.

Sunny Skies happily says, "Oh, don't give it a second thought. That old thing needed repair anyway. I haven't used it since... uh... well, never mind."

Sun begins to notice the strange behavior.

Sunny Skies says, "Uh, a-a-anyway, once your balloon's fixed up, Torque can take care of the billboard. Everypony, meet Torque Wrench, our town handypony. She offered to repair your balloon for ya."

The earth pony Torque removes her masks and says, "He volunteered me."

Then continues to work.

"She'll have it fixed in a jiffy," Sunny Skies happily says.

"If, by 'jiffy', ya mean 'this will take all day.'" Torque says.

Then gets back to work.

"Sooo ya got in last night. I wish I'd known. I would've been here to greetcha. Uh, where'd y'all stay?" Sunny Skies replies.

"At the 'Luxury Hotel.'" Rarity calmly says.

"Petunia Petals let us in," Applejack says.

"Oh, well, of course she did. She's somethin', I'll tell you what. I'd be lost without her," Sunny Skies happily says,

But gets embarrassed and quickly says, "I mean, uh, th-the town would be."

The girls look at each other with confused looks.

Twilight walks to the Mayor and asks, "Mayor, I hope you don't mind my asking, but is there a reason your town is... faded?

"Oh! Heh. Ya spotted that, did ya? Well, it's a... long story. Uh, why don't I show you the town highlights first?" Sunny Skies says, sounding happy and forced.

The girls becomes confused and follows him.

Sun whispers to Twilight, "Twilight, I'm starting to think the Mayor isn't telling us the whole story."

"I think you're right. Let's just go and see what he says," Twilight says.

"Sure," Sun says.

The first place they head too ia small rainbow fountain, but it's squirting out mud.

"Here's our famous outdoor spa with the all-natural mud bath. Pretty, huh?" Sunny Skies says.

Rarity leans to the pond and a bubble pops on her face, "Ah! Ugh."

"Maybe we could see some of the Rainbow Festival activities from the brochure," Twilight says.

"O' course! The bakery booth is there…" Sunny Skies says.

The girls look around but see no bakery booth

"Or... will be. We're... still settin' up, but we gotta lotta great things planned," Sunny Skies then says.

Fluttershy asks, "And... the butterfly garden?"

"Oh, that's right over here," Sunny Skies happily says.

The girls look to see no butterflies but ones that are on pictures.

"Oh, uh, lemme fix that," Sunny Skies quickly says, and puts the paper on the bush.

"So none of the butterflies are actually…" Fluttershy asks.

Sunny Skies quickly says, "Real? Oh, no. Uh, what with the flowers not havin' color and all, the butterflies don't really come around much anymore."

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but the brochure mentioned fishin'?" Applejack asks.

"Fishin'? Oh, I'm not sure whatcha mean," Sunny Skies says, confused.

"Our famous rainbow trout?'" Twilight questions.

"Oh, yah, sure! Uh, well, uh, you don't fish for him exactly. You just kinda, uh, talk to him. Uh, he's right over, uh… " Sunny Skies says, walking to the pool.

He looks around, and asks, "That's funny. Where'd our trout go?"

"Oh, Mr. Mayor! Uh, just, uh, taking my lunch now, okay?" the pony in the Trout suit says.

Sunny Skies nervously giggles. The girls look at Sunny Skies with firml looks, except for Fluttershy and Pinkie.

Pinkie comes over, and asks, "Um, so no big deal – well, actually, okay, yes, kind of a big deal – but the brochure also mentioned a karaoke contest?"

"Right here!" Sunny Skies, points to the stage, but the sign falls off.

"The trout doubles on harmonica," Sunny Skies adds.

The Trout runs along with the harmonica in his mouth and plays music.

"How... multitalented of him," Fluttershy replies.

"Good thing I bring my own karaoke party!" Pinkie says, bringing out her recorder.

Pinkie Pie:

With me wherever I go

Whoa, whoa-oh!

"Well, uh... that's the big tour," Sunny Skies says.

Then he begins to leave.

TTwilight flies and lands in front of him, "Mayor Skies."

The Mayor then comes to a stop.

"I don't understand. Your Rainbow Festival isn't quite as you described," Twilight says.

Then Rainbow says, "And the resort hotel wasn't what it was cracked up to be either."

"'Cept for all the cracks," Applejack says.

"None of these things are as pictured in your brochure," Rarity adds.

"Well, maybe I exaggerated a little, but I-I'd intended on havin' everythin' ready. It's just kinda hard gettin' anypony excited about anythin' in this town anymore! Ugh. I didn't think ya'd come if ya knew the truth," Sunny Skies nervously says.

"Let me guess, there was not one to begin with. In fact, the way that you said before, there hasn't been a Rainbow Festival in a long time has it. And it's because you couldn't get any pony to help you with it," Sun says.

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy asks.

Sun says, "Look around. The town is all gray and dim, almost like the light has been sucked out. And many of the ponies aren't even talking to us, in fact, other than Petunia and Sunny Skies, no one is talking or listening, or even being kind to each other. It's like all the color, light, and hope have been sucked out of the whole town. And I think the Mayor needs Rainbow Dash's help with just that."

Sun turns to Sunny Skies, "Am I right?

Sunny Skies admits, "Yes. there hasn't been one in a long time. Guess I should start at the beginnin'. A long time ago, when my Grandpa Skies was mayor, Hope Hollow was different. They used to call this town 'The End of the Rainbow', 'cause everything you'd ever want, you could find right here.

Sunny Skies remembers how Hope Hollow is different and his song explains how it all happen.

Mayor Sunny Skies:

Next door neighbors chatting over white-wood fences

Stoppin' on the street to say hello

When friends did well, we sang their praises

Brought soup to comfort them when they felt low

That was our town at the end of the rainbow

No pots of gold or buried treasure

Just everypony looking after each other

The truest riches cannot be measured

It was a lesson that had kept us together

In our town at the end of the rainbow

To honor our fine town, my Grandpa Skies decided

To throw a party each and every year

They planned for weeks, cooked for days, celebrated fifty ways

So everypony would gather here

In our town at the end of the rainbow

Grandpa made a gizmo called the Rainbow Generator

To paint the sky with lots of colors shining bold and bright

To remind us all together we are greater

And darkness never wins against the coming of the light

Grandpa passed it on to Dad, then it was my turn

To make the pretty rainbows in the sky

It filled my heart with pride to see our whole town gathered gratefully

Where we were sure there would never be

An end to the rainbow

Then fences went up, we lost track of our neighbors

Each year passing, dimming spirits all around

The happy days came to an end

Nopony had time to spend together in the town

I thought I knew exactly what the festival needed

A bigger, better rainbow would surely make them see it

But the extra magic was too much for the Rainbow Generator

And I'm the one who brought the rainbow to an end

That's how our town, our little pony town

That's how our town saw the end of the rainbow

After explaining the story of Hope Hollow, the girls can understand what has happened to the town, and why there's no color, life, and hope.

Pinkie is the saddest story-song I've ever heard!

Sunny Skies says, "I tried for a long time to get everypony interested in the Festival again. To remember what it's like to come together as a community and share the fun. But nopony even bothered listenin'."

Sun looks to notice the ponies passing each.

Then Sunny Skies turns to Rainbow, "That's why I wrote to you, Rainbow Dash. You were my last hope. I figured if a pony of your stature came to town, it would get everypony excited about puttin' on the Festival again. I mean, Rainbow's even part o' your name!"

"Mmm, yeah, I can see that," Rainbow says.

"Mr. Mayor, what kind of magic did you use on the Rainbow Generator?" Twilight asks.

Sunny Skies answers, "Oh, I'm not sure. I didn't know what I was dealin' with. I only wanted to help. But instead, I sucked all the color outta the town. That billboard's one o' the only things that didn't change. To me, it's a reminder of what we can be. Keeps the 'Hope' in 'Hope Hollow'."

"Are you sure it's the generator and not something else? There are other possibilities," Sun says.

"What else is there?" Sunny Skies ask.

"Not sure," Sun says.

Twilight says, "Hmmm. If I could find out the type of magic you used, I might be able to reverse the spell."

"Ya mean, you're gonna stay?" Sunny Skies asks.

The girls agree.

"Heh. Nothin' we like better than a challenge, 'specially when it comes to helpin' ponies," Applejack says.

"Sunny Skies happily says, "You don't know how clam-happy this all makes me! Thank you kindly!"

"We'll do whatever we can to bring back your Rainbow Festival," Twilight says.

"Sunny Skies "I won't fib to ya, it won't be easy. It's gotten so nopony even talks to each other anymore."

The girls notices that no pony interact with each other at all.

Sun says, Mmm, it might be tough, but we have a little experience bringing ponies together."

Pinkie cheers, "Yay! This is exactly like planning a party! Only bigger, 'cause it's a festival!

She giggles, and says, "Which means more cupcakes! Whoo-hoo!

Then Pinkie noticies something, a bakery, "Ooh. Ah! I've got a date with the Bakery Booth! Ha-ha!"

Then zips off with giggles and hopping.

Fluttershy says, "Um... I'd better go with her."

Then Fluttershy flies off after her.

Rarity looks around, and says, "Hmmm, an overall stylistic look to unify the sentiment of the celebration. That's what this festival needs.

"Ya mean like a rainbow?" Sunny Skies asks.

Rarity answers, "Yes, darling, yes, yes, but more complex, more thematic, something like—"

She looks around to notice a clothing store.

She heads over as she says, "Ooh! something like that! Formidable!"

"The biggest challenge is getting your town interested in a Rainbow Festival when everything's so... gray. I think if we can bring the color back, it'll solve everything," Twilight says.

"Yah, I'm with ya there, but—" Sunny Skies says.

Twilight turns to Rainbow, "Rainbow Dash, I need your help."

Then Twilight flies off.

"Mr. Mayor, seriously, is there a fan club?" Rainbow asks.

"Oh, you betcha! They're around... somewhere," Sunny Skies answers, looking around.

"If they're fans, they're probably flying all over the place, so you might run into them soon," Sun says.

"If you say so," Rainbow says. Then flies off to join Twilight.

Applejack asks, "Any tools I can borrow, your Honor? I'm gonna spruce up that billboard to let everypony know this here Rainbow Festival's back in business!"

"Oh, that's music to my ears!" Sunny Skies says.

Then turns to the pony picking up the parts, "Torque Wrench, let's get our guest tooled up, whadaya say? She's gonna put our rainbow back up,"

"Oh, yippee," Torque says with sarcasm.

She then picks up the other pieces and be on her way.

Petunia Petals comes along and do some sweeping, she giggles as she waves to Sunny, "Heh-heh."

Sunny Skies blushes and says, "Oh! Uh, if ya don't mind, I, uh, I have a speech to work on. See ya 'round."

Then quickly leaves.

"Hmm," Applejack replies.

Applejack turns to Sun, "So what are you plannin' on doin?'"

"I'm going to find Petunia. I'm going to ask her a few questions," Sun says.

"Sure," Applejack says.

Applejack and Sun head off in different directions and help with the festival.


	32. Chapter 32

Equestria Special: Rainbow Road Trip Part 4

At the outskirt of Hope Hollow where there's still color, Twilight and Rainbow Dash are standing at the top of the hill

"So... what's your plan?" Rainbow asks.

"If magic caused this, maybe magic can solve it," Twilight answers.

She flies up in the air and use her magic to help bring back the color. Sadly, the town is still gray

She sighs as she lands on the ground, and says, "Oh, I was afraid of that. I've never seen any magic like this before.

Then Rainbow says, "Heh. Let me try. I mean, 'Rainbow's' part of my name, right?"

Rainbow runs off and then runs back for a jump start. She flies high and then flies down super fast. Rainbow then curve up and flies so fast that she creates a Sonic Rainbow Boom. Everypony in Hope Hollow stop to see the Rainbow, but soon disappears making them frown again. Then they continue to their dullness. Rainbow comes back to see nothing has changed.

"Ugh. Yeah, that's all I got," Rainbow says.

Twilight sighs, and says, Thanks for trying. I guess I need to do more research.

Suddenly, they hear whooshing sounds. They look up at the sky to see the pegasus twins from before.

The filly screams, "Look out!"

But the colt screams, "No, you look out!"

The try to fly, but end up falling from the sky as they scream. Twilight gasps in reply. Twilight gasps in shock to see the two about to crash. The colt is able to stop himself close to the ground, but the filly falls on him. And the filly's hat falls on the colt's head.

Rainbow lands in front of them, and says, "Are you okay?"

"Oh!" The twins surprisingly say, getting on their hooves.

The filly puts her hat back on, and sternly asks, Why did you zig in front of me like that?

"I didn't zig! You zigged! I zagged!" The colt says angrily.

"That's no excuse for—!" The filly says.

Rainbow push the two away from each other, and says, Guys, guys, hold on! It was just an accident.

"An accident that happened in front of you," The colt says.

The filly says, Ugh, I'm so embarrassed. All of our lives, we've been wanting to meet you, and—"

Hearing this, Rainbow asks, "Wait. So you're the fan club?"

The twin eyes widen and their eyes goes up to hear it.

The filly asks with glee, "You've heard of us?"

Then they fly in front of her.

"Barley's the president," The colt says.

The filly, Barely says, "Pickle's the assistant president."

"Well, what do you know? The mayor was telling the truth about something!" Rainbow says.

Barley happily says, "Anyway, you're my brother's favorite Wonderbolt!"

"And my sister's favorite Wonderbolt, too!" Pinkie replies.

Then they fly in front of her in excitement.

Barley says, "He knows all your best moves!"

"So does she!" Pickle says.

"We practice all of 'em, every day!" Barley says.

The two circles and twirls, but ends up getting their tails together.

"But we really can't do them," Pinkie says.

Barley nudges Pickle

"Well, it's true!" Pinkie says to his sister.

Barley says, "Go ahead. Ask her."

But Pickle says "No, you ask her."

Then Barely says, "No, you ask her!"

"No, you!" Pinkie says.

Then Barley says. "No, you do it!"

Pickle says, "No, you do it!"

Rainbow shouts, "Somepony ask me!"

The twins look at each other, and decide which one will ask.

Barley asks, "Do you think maybe... you could give us a lesson? Just a tiny one? Show us some of your moves?"

"Heh. Well, you promise to listen and work hard and practice?" Rainbow questions.

The twins gasps.

Pinkie says, "Yes!"

"Absolutely, practice!" Barley adds.

Rainbow says, "Heh, tell you what. If I like what I see, the three of us will put on a show at the Rainbow Festival."

"Oh!" The twins reply.

Barley asks, "There's still a Rainbow Festival?"

"And we're gonna perform at it?" Pinkie adds.

I think the whole town should know there's a couple of future Wonderbolts living here. C'mon! We got work to do!" Rainbow says, then flies in the air.

Barley asks with glee, "Did you hear that?!"

"She called us 'future Wonderbolts'!" Pinkie cheers.

They both fly in the air and make a windmill spin. Suddenly, one of the propeller gains back it's color.

In one part of the city, Applehack stands one of the rainbow pieces up.

Applejack says, "I think some o' this can be saved, but we'll need some fresh lumber. Uh, Torque, the mayor said maybe you could lend a hoof."

Torque groans and says to herself, "Him and his crazy schemes."

Then asks, "What's your business in this anyhoo? Hmm?"

"Well, for one thing, we're helpin' the mayor. And for another, Granny Smith always says, 'You break somethin', you fix it. And any job you do, you should be proud of.'" Applejack says.

Torque laughs, and says, "Proud of bein' the repairpony?"

Then continues laughing.

"Well, absolutely! It's a pretty rare talent to have. Nice work on that balloon basket, by the way," Applejack says.

The two mares look in her workshop to see the basket is all weaved up and looks as good as new.

"Reweavin' all that straw is no joke," Applejack comments.

"Oh. Yah, well, thanks for, well, noticin'." Torque says, feeling pleased.

Applejack then heads back to the billboard so it can be fixed. Torque smiles about Applejack's complement. She heads back to Applejack to see her moving two pieces of the billboard together. They both grab a hammer and hammer the pieces together with their mouths. While the two are working, a pile of lumber gain back their color.

Rarity walks to the clothing store as she hums a toon.

She suddenly says, "Hmm?"

She looks at the window and notices, "That's one of my designs!"

Curious, Rarity walks into the store and calls out, "Hello?"

Suddenly, a pegasus mare with a mechanical leg looks up and gasps, "Whoa, no way! Stack my pancakes! Are you really the Rarity?!"

"Uh, it's just 'Rarity.' Uh, and I-I couldn't help but notice that you've got—" Rarity says.

The mare gasps again, "I love ya! I love ya so much! Your work, I mean! Your designs, your taste, your eye for beauty!"

"Well, thank you—" Rarity say.

The mare says again, "They're the perfect canvas for me to fancy up!"

"Yes, about that. The— the hat, the— the boa, the scarf, the—" Rarity says, trying to figure out what to say.

"Do ya like 'em?" The mare asks.

"Very charming," Rarity answers.

The mare gasps, "Thank ya!"

She giggles, and says, "Those are Kerfuffle originals! I'm Kerfuffle! Spelled like it sounds, with a double "ffff" for the "fuff"!

She gasps, "I should really stop talking now."

"I do hope you don't mind my asking. But with all this talent, why don't you simply display your own work instead of adding to others?" Rarity asks with a smile.

Kerfuffle laughs,

Then says, feeling a bit doubtful, "Oh. Oh, no, I-I couldn't. It's... not good enough by itself."

But Rarity says otherwise, "Hmph, au contraire. Take this shawl. Hoof-dyed, nicely woven, a piece of art by itself. Imagine if you could work in color."

Then wears one of Kerfuffle scarves.

Kerfuffle feels pleased, and says, Oh, I do imagine. I mean, that's how I design things. I feel in my heart what the colors are."

"Like this scarf. This stripe is red, then orange, yellow…" Kerfuffle adds, showing a scarff.

"Like a rainbow," Rarity says.

Kerfuffle nods her head in reply.

Rarity asks, "How would you like to work with me as the official assistant designer of the Rainbow Festival?

Kerfuffle gasps happily, "Really? Work with you?! I can't believe it!

She laughs and giggles with glee.

But then asks, "Wait, there's still a Rainbow Festival?"

"Darling, if we have anything to do with it, not only will there be a festival, it will be the most stylish anypony in this town has ever seen! Now let's get started!" Rarity says.

Rarity and Kerfuffle head off to get started on designing clothes and outfits for the Rainbow Festival. However, a hat gain back it's color and becomes a magenta color.

Twilight heads back to the hotel and walks inside. She then noticed a door with a book on it. When she opens it, she gasps in amazement.

She surprisingly says, "Wow…"

Twilight gasps with glee to see so many books.

"Hey Twilight," Sun says walking by.

"Hi Sun, I see you already visited here," Twilight says.

"Yeah. I was with Petunia," Sun says.

She then hears Petunia asks, "Ya like it?"

They both turn to see Petunia on the stairs.

"I love it! I just never thought," Twilight says.

Petunia says. That a teeny town like Hope Hollow would have a library this grand? We may be small, but we're well-read."

She climbs down stairs and says, "I make sure of it."

Twilight happily says, "Mayor Sunny was right. You are something!"

"Did he really say that?" Petunia asks, blushing.

She giggles, and says, "Oh, that silly unicorn. Did he say anythin' else? I mean, uh, anyhoo, what can I do you for?

"I don't suppose you have a magic section?" Twilight asks.

Petunia giggles and shows the sections, 'Arcane', 'Elemental', or 'Theory of?'"

Twilight squeals with glee. Then begins to check out the books.

Sun turns to Petunia, and asks, "So Petunia do you like Sunny Skies?"

"Of course, I do. We've been friends since we were foals," Petunai says, blushing a little.

Sun then asks, "The Mayor said something that the Rainbow Festival was created to bring everyone together and celebrate the town."

"That's right," Petunia says.

"However, the Mayor also said that over time, the town began to drift apart. Like no one saying hello to each other or think about each other. They end up losing touch. Is that true?" Sun asks.

"It is true. Nopony seems to want to talk to each other much anymore, and doesn't seem nice to each other either," Petunia answers.

And all this happened before the Generator was destroyed?" Sun asks.

"It was. When the generator blew up, that's when the colors disappeared from Hope Hollow. I keep telling Sunny that it wasn't his fault, be he blames himself too hard that he drained the color from Hope Hollow for good," Petunia sadly says.

Sun begins to think. "The generator blew and yet, the ponies of Hope Hollow began to drift apart before it even happen."

Sun asks, "Petunia, where there any colors when all this happen? When it began to drift apart."

"I think there was," Petunia answers.

"Hmm, seems like we have a real mystery on our hooves and we need to find out what drained the color so we can bring it back. That way, we can get the festival started. Either way, I don't think all this way Sunny's fault," Sun says.

"I'm so glad you think that. Let's go help Twilight," Petunia says.

"Sure," Sun says.

They both leave to go help Twilight find what cause the magic to disappear. Unknown to them one of the books gain a red and yellow color.


	33. Chapter 33

Equestria Special: Rainbow Road Trip Part 5

In town Fluttershy and Pinkie are walking to find things they need for the Rainbow Festival

Pinkie says, "Let's see. If fifty cupcakes makes a party, that means for the festival, we need... divide by two, carry the one…"

"More?" Fluttershy replies.

Pinkie leans to Fluttershy, and shouts, "Super more! We're gonna need some baking help!"

The girls look to see a baking sign falls off and break when it hits the ground. They look through the window and use their hooves to clean the dust off them. They can see the place is old, dirty, and gray.

"It looks like it's closed," Fluttershy says.

Fluttershy heads off, and Pinkie makes a frown under the two circles to form a sad face.

"Aw, that's so sad," Pinkie says.

Suddenly, they hear someone says, "We can only use the ones from our yard, lovey."

The two ponies turn their heads to see the couple from before, only this time they have a pie.

The upper class mare says, "Oh, darling, stop it."

Pinkie comes over, and says, "Excuse me. I see you're taking your pie for a walk, and I was wondering."

But the upper class mare says, "We're not interested. Ugh, it's getting so a pony can't even walk down the street without being terrorized."

Pinkie laughs, and says, That's not terrorize. This…"

Then Pinkie makes a scary face making the two ponies startled.

"...is terrorize," Pinkie concludes.

They both decide to walk with the pie floating in the air.

Pinkie hops next to them, and asks, "So, how would you like to be a part of the official baking team of the Rainbow Festival?"

"There's still a Rainbow Festival?" The upper class mare asks.

"Uh-huh. We'll have a booth with cupcakes and pastries and fun, and we're gonna start with this pie! Let the taste test begin!" Pinkie happily says.

Pinkie then takes a bite of the pie, but leaves an unsatisfying taste in her mouth, "Blech! Bleghhht!"

Pinkie gags and asks, "What kind of pie did you say this was s'upposed to be?"

"Apricot," The upper class stallion says.

"Are you sure? It's kinda... crunchy," Pinkie says.

"Not that there's anything wrong with that," Fluttershy says.

"Well, the apricots are from our very own tree," The upper class mare says.

Then her husband says, "In our very own yard."

"Behind our very own house," The upper class mare says.

"Yeah. Maybe we should get a look at this tree," Pinkie says.

They the four begin to head to the tree to see for themselves.

Meanwhile, Barley and Pickle are stretching their legs.

Rainbow comes over, and says, "All right, rookies. Show me what you got."

Barley whispers to Pickle, "She sounds just like we always imagined she'd sound!"

Pickle whispers back, "Only twenty percent cooler!"

"Well? Aren't you gonna fly or something?" Rainbow asks.

"Yes, sir! I mean, ma'am. Uh…" Pinkie answers.

They both nervously chuckle. They both soon begin to take flight in the air. They both do their best to perform their flight tricks, but end up bumping into each other and fall to the ground. Rainbow quickly flies up and catches them. Soon have them both safely on the ground. Rainbow catches Barley's hat and puts it on her own head.

Rainbow says, "Fancy flying is something you have to work up to. Even I didn't become 'Rainbow Dash' in one day."

"Two days?" Barley asks.

Rainbow places Barley's hat on her head and flies in the sky.

Rainbow says, "Everypony's got to learn the basics before they can show off."

Rainbow the flies and do flips in the sky.

The twins says, sounding impressed, "Whoa!"

Rainbow then lands on the ground and the twins fly to them

"You'll get there. But first, let's start with a single flip," Rainbow says.

They both gasos with glee. Rainbow flies off and the twins follow her. Unknown to them, a part of the grass turn green again.

Meanwhile, Fluttershy and Pinkie are with the couple. They introduce themselves of being Mr. and Mrs. Hoofington.

"If you don't mind my asking, you don't sound like the other ponies here in town," Fluttershy says.

"Oh, we weren't born here. We're originally from Manehattan," Mr. Hoofington says.

Mrs. Hoofington says, "But it was so big. All those ponies crammed together, never talking to each other. Ooh."

"We heard Hope Hollow was just the opposite, so we moved here," Mr. Hoofington says.

"And it was wonderful... uh, for a while," Mr

"What happened?" Fluttershy asks.

"Uh, things changed," Mrs. Hoofington says.

Then walks away saying, "Oh! Here. This is the tree."

"This is where the apricots in my pie came from," Mr. Hoofington says.

Pinkie looks at the tree, and one of the apricots falls off.

Pinkie says, "Well, I'm no expert, but I don't think these are very ripe. Apricots are supposed to be orange."

"Well, that's the problem, isn't it? With hardly any colors in this town, one apricot looks like another," Mr. Hoofington says.

Fluttershy turns to see another apricot tree on the other side of a fence and extends over it.

"What about that tree? Its apricots are big and juicy," Fluttershy suggests.

"Oh. We can't use the apricots from that tree," Mr. Hoofington says.

"Sure ya can! All you gotta do is," Pinkie says, walking over and about to open the fence.

But someone suddenly shouts, "Hey! Stay away from my tree!"

"W-What was that?" Fluttershy asks.

"Just old Moody Root," Mr. Hoofington says.

"He's made it quite clear he won't share his apricots. He hasn't even said 'hello' in ages," Mrs. Hoofington says.

Fluttershy turns to them, and asks, "Have you tried saying 'hello' to him?"

"What?" Mr. Hoofington asks.

They both look at each other.

Then Mr. Hoofington says, "Well, no, but."

Fluttershy walks to the roof and calls out, "Mr. Moody Root, are you there?"

"Who wants to know?" Moody Root asks from the otherside of the fence.

Fluttershy flies up to see the old stallion, and it's the ame elderly stallion from before.

Fluttershy says, seeing the trees, "I'm Fluttershy. Your apricot tree is beautiful. So healthy. You must take very good care of it."

"Well, I try to. Plant food. A good water now and then. Keeps my apricots happy," Moody Root says.

"I bet that's why you have so many of them. You must always be busy making things. Jam, cobbler, pie…" Fluttershy comments.

Moody Root answers, "Nope, I just eat 'em. Although, pie does sound pretty good."

Mrs. Hoofington asks, "What in Equestria is she doing?"

I haven't the foggiest, dear Mr. Hoofington says.

"Doing what she does best," Pinkie answers.

"Your neighbors were just about to bake some pies. You know them, right?" Fluttershy says.

Fluttershy lands on the ground and introduces herself to each other, "Mr. and Mrs. Hoofington, Mr. Moody Root."

"Um…" Moody Root replies looking from over the fence.

He clears his throat, and says, "H-H-Hello, uh…"

"Yes. Hello," Mr. Hoofington says.

Mrs. Hoofington adds, "Hello, Mr... Root."

"But they're a little short on apricots," Fluttershy says.

"If only there was some apricots we can use…" Pinkie says.

Pinkie clears her throat and nudges her shoulder. She then does it louder.

Mrs. Hoofington understands it and happily says, "Oh, yes, of course! We'd be happy to bake you a pie.

"Two or... three pies even," Mr. Hoofington says.

"So ya mean if I give ya my apricots…" Moody Root says.

Pinkie happily gasps, "What a great idea!"

"Then everypony can share. What do you think, Mr. Moody Root?" Fluttershy happily asks.

Moody Root then flops down to his fence.

Mrs. Hoofington rolls her . Oh, well.

"Wait for it…" Fluttershy says landing on the ground.

Everyone waits patiently for a few moments.

Suddenly Moody Root opens the gate and happily says, Got a ladder? We can just pick 'em from your side of the fence!"

"Um, yes, of course! Uh, this way!" Mr. Hoofington quickly say with a smile.

Then the five head off to get a ladder and pick up the apricots. As they leave, an apricot's color returns and is now a bright orange color.

In the library, Twilight and Sun are still looking for the answer to their mystery.

Twilight frantically look through different books, "A prism curse? An erasure spell? None of these are big enough to make a whole town lose its color on their own! Ugh!"

"Hmm, something must have caused the colors to be drained, generator or not," Sun says.

"You're right," Twilight says.

"Hmm, if will help if we knew more about what happened on the last Rainbow Festival before the colors disappeared. There must be something," Sun says.

Suddenly, they hear someone says, "Oh, for the love o' cheddar!"

"Huh?" The girls reply.

They both fly over to see a secret passage behind the bookshelves. They look inside to see another room. In the room is Mayor Sunny Skies and seems to be muttering to himself as he holds a piece of paper with his magic. The girls walk inside to see what he's going.

Twilight calls out, "Mayor Skies."

"Oh!" Sunny Skies surprisingly says, dropping his quill and paper.

Sun asks, "What is all this?"

Sunny Skies says, "Princess Twilight! Princess Sun! Welcome to our town's Rainbow Room. Anything you want ta know about each year's festival from the very beginnin'."

Twilight notices one that is different, "The pictures! They're in color!"

"Sure are. Oh. Those are from happier times. Back when there still was a festival. Seems even though we faded, the memory never did. I come here sometimes for inspiration," Mayor Skies says, looking at the different objects.

He levitates the quill and paper, and says, "I need plenty for this speech I'm writin'. Biggest one of my life.

Suddenly Petunia steps in the room making Sunny surprised.

He says, "Oh! Didn't see ya there!"

"Sunny! I-I didn' know you were here," Petuina says.

"Uh, Uh, j-just leavin'," Sunny Skies says, sheepish.

He chuckles and says, "I-I gotta finish this. W-Well, uh, s-see ya later!"

Then he leaves the room. Twilight and Sun giggle to see the little connection between the two ponies. Then they look to see the stuff from the past festivals.

"Whoa. The festival was really something, wasn't it?" Twilight asks.

"Used to be wonderful. It brought the whole town together for a long time," Petuinai says.

Petunia says, and shows the pictures of last year, "And these pictures are from the last festival. You can see it didn't go well.

Twilight looks at the last photo, "Right. The mayor's magic in the generator caused the colors to go."

"That's what Sunny thinks. He blames himself for it, but I'm still not convinced it was anythin' other than an accident!" Petunia says.

Sun takes the photos and says, "Hmm, there's something strange about the photos, but I can't seem to put my hoof on it."

"Like what? Twilight asks.

"I don't know. Something that is out of place in the photos," Sun says.

Twilight sighs, "If only the generator hadn't been destroyed.

"Not all of it was," Petunia says.

The two alicorns turn around to see Petunia bringing out the generator. Well, most of it.

"Wow!" Twilight says.

"I don't keep it out because I know it hurts th' mayor to see it," Petunia says.

Sun asks, "Mind if we borrow this?"

"Sure," Petunia says.

Twilight and Sun head off the generator. Suddenly, Sun sees something that catches her eye. Sun turns around to see one of the books that is on a desk that changes colors. Sun gasps in surprise to see the color of the book is back.

Sun picks it back, "But how?"

Sun gasps to realize this, "The generator wasn't the cause of for the color's disappearance at all. But then what was?"

Sun then looks back at the Rainbow Room and decides to head inside for some more investigating.


	34. Chapter 34

Equestria Special: Rainbow Road Trip Part 6

Outside, the Rainbow Billboard is back up thanks to Torque and Applejack.

Sunny Skies laughs with glee, "Great job! It's even better than it was before, don'tcha know?"

Soon the ponies of Hop Hollow begin to chat as they look at the sign.

A Stallion reads, "Rainbow Festival?"

"Didn't know it was still goin' on," A mare replies.

"Sure is! Bigger and better than ever! I hope. Tell all your friends!" Sunny Skies says with a smile, and runs off.

A young colt asks, "Can we go, Mama?"

"I suppose so. Why not?" The colt's mother says.

The stallion and the mare walks off. Suddenly, the young colt's mane turn into a bright yellow color. He gasps in amazement and begin to laugh with glee. Then heads off with his parents.

Suddenly, Twilight calls out, "Mr. Mayor.

The mayor and the others fly over as Twilight lands on the ground.

Twilight says, "I hope you don't mind, but."

Sunny Skies notices the machine, and asks, "Where'd ya find that?"

"I gave it to her, Sunny. She has an idea," Petunai says.

"Best idea would just be to throw that thing in the trash heap," Sunny Skies says.

Twilight says, levitating the machine, "My theory is that the Generator magnifies whatever magic it uses, makes it stronger. So if we could rebuild it and use one of the reversal spells I just read about, it could work to bring color back to the town!"

"Even if we could get it workin' again, which is quite a tall order…" Sunny Skies says.

Applejack walks over and says, "Not for a gifted repairpony who I just happen to know."

"Let me take a look-see," Torque says.

She observes the machine, and says, "Yah, I could give 'er a go."

"Huh. I don't wanna get my hope up, but... yahoo!" Sunny Skies happily says.

"Don't worry. I'll get to work," Torque says.

Torque lets the machine lands on her head and heads off to start repairing it.

Petunia quickly comes to Sunny Skies, and asks, "Um, how's your speech comin', Sunny? I'd be happy to help you with it if you'd like.

Sunny Skies blushes and quickly says, "Uh, oh, no, you couldn't. Uh, t-thanks, but, uh, I have to do a little mayor-type business, don'tcha know? But I'll check back in a little bit to see how everythin's goin'."

Then he runs off to continue his speech.

Confused, Petunia says, "Hmmm. He's actin' so peculiar."

"From what I've seen of the mayor, how can ya tell exactly when 'peculiar' kicks in?" Applejack asks.

Petunia looks around and asks, "Where's Sun?"

"I don't know. She was here a minute ago," Twilight says.

In the Rainbow Room, Sun continues to look at the photos and write down notes of what Mayor Skies has told her before.

"Hmm. the Rainbow Festival was supposed to be a way to bring the town together. However, as time went on, the town begins to drift apart. The Mayor hoped that the Rainbow Festival can help them" Sun says to herself.

She then looks at the photos, "Mayor Sunny Skies said that he used magic on the generator so he can bring magic to it. However, he claims that he ended up using the generator to drain the colors instead. It's like Hop Hollow began to shut down when the ponies began to give up on each other, and never see or talk to each other anymore. Not even a single word."

In the Hoofington backyard. Pinkie, Fluttershy, the Huffington and Mr. Moody Root are testing the apricot pies and other desserts that they made.

Moody Root eats a piece of pie, and says, "Mm-mm-mm-mm! If I'd have known your pie was this good, I'd have given you those apricots ages ago!"

"Mr. Hoofington did all the baking," Mrs. Hoofington says.

"Mmm, inspired by you, Snookums. Mwah," Mr. Hoofington says as he dust off the flour off his wife's cheek and gives her a kiss.

"Say, the whole town should know about this here pie," Moody Root happily says.

"Oh, don't worry. They will," Pinkie says, and walks behind the cart.

She pops out from the top of the pile of pies, "We're gonna give it away at the Rainbow Festival!"

Moody Root asks with excitement, "Wait, what? There's still a Rainbow Festival?"

"Uh-huh," Fluttershy answers.

Moody Root laughs as he hatch the cart on him. Then everyone begins to take the pies and other desserts to the middle of town. Unknown to the polies, the apricots from the Hoofington's tree gain back their orange and green colors.

In the Rainbow Room, Sun continues to look at the photos and the notes carefully. She then looks at the book that has gain back their color. Sun looks outside to see ponies are chatting and talking to each other with smiles. Then she sees a few flowers from outside gaining colors.

Sun thinks, "Hmmm. The colors are coming back, but how? If it's not the generator. Than what."

Sun looks a the photos and notices, "Wait a minute."

Sun brings the photos to a different table and uses a magnify glass to get a closer look at it.

Sun realizes, "Why did I noticed it sooner?!"

Sun grabs her saddle bag and uses her magic to put the photos, colored book, and her notes inside and hurries to find the others.

In Torque's workshop, the generator is placed on the table and looks as good as new.

"Well, here it is," Torque says, tapping on the generator.

She says, "Had to hoof-build some of the parts myself, but it's as good as new."

Applejack looks at it, and says, "Hoo-wee! This looks amazin', Torque. Nopony else could have pulled this off.

"Thank you so much for your help," Twilight says.

It was a real challenge, but turns out that was part of the fun!" Torque says, feeling delighted and laughing.

Twilight uses her magic to levitate the machine and she along with Torque follow. Just then, a window box of flowers gain back their colors.

And Applejack sees this in surprise, "Whoa! D-Did y'all see that?"

However, Twilight, Petunia, and Torque are busy with the generator, they haven't seen any of the colors returning.

"Now we need to test it," Twilight says.

Petunia asks, "Should we call the mayor?"

"Might be best to make sure it works first. I'd hate to disappoint him," Twilight answers. She then levitate the book to her.

Applejack walks to Twilight and says, ""Uh, Twilight, I think I saw—"

"In a moment, Applejack. This is important," Twilight interrupts.

"Yeah, but—" Applejack says, trying to get Twilight's attention.

But Twilight says, "Turn on the Generator."

"Oh. Okay," Applejack says.

Applejack walks over and turns on the generator. Everyone wait patiently and gasps to see that it works. The generator then lifts some kind of compartment from above and releases rays of colors in the air and a rainbow.

"Huh! Well, look at that!" Applejack says.

Petunia happily says, "Oh, isn't it beautiful? That's what the Generator has always done for years and years."

"Now we just add magic, and…" Twilight says.

Then she uses magic on it to fix the magic. That creates a large flash of colors. When they open their eyes, nothing changes. They all look outside to see nothing has changed at all. The colors aren't back

Twilight sighs, "I'm sorry. I thought for sure it would work."

Then they all walk inside and look at the generator.

"Let's not tell the mayor. It would break his heart," Petunia says.

But Twilight says, "No. We have to tell him we failed. We can't bring the color back."

Applejack walks to the side of the house to see the flower pot from before. She notices that most of the colors from it are gone.

"Hmm…" Applejack thinks.

Applejack runs inside and says,"Twilight! I really think you should see this. You betcha—"

"Twilight," Someone calls out.

Applejack turns around to see Sun running to Toque's workshop.

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you," Sun says.

Then notices, "Hey, you fixed the generator."

"Torque did, she has a knack for fixin' thing," Applejack says.

"Yes. But we failed. We can't bring the color back," Twilight says.

"But that's just it, the generator has nothing to do with the colors fading at all," Sun says.

"Wait what?!" Twilight asks.

"It's true. I saw the flowers get their colors before the generator turn on. But when you start to think that we fail, it began to lose them again," Applejakc says.

"I knew it," Sun says.

"Knew what?" Petunia asks.

Before Sun can say anything, Pinkie comes in and shouts, "We did it!"

"Huh?" Twilight, Sun and Petunia ask.

Everypony hurries outside. They see Fluttershy, the Hoofingtons, and Moody Root coming over with a cart.

"Everything you need for the Rainbow Festival bake sale!" Pinkie says.

Moody Root kicks the cart and it forms into a bake stand.

"Courtesy of the Hoofingtons," Fluttershy says.

"And Mr. Moody Root!" Mr. Hoofington adds.

Moody Root chuckles in reply.

The mares walk to the stand to see all the deserts.

"Ooh! Everything looks delicious!" Twilight says.

"Yeah. I would like to have one," Sun happily says.

Petunia walks to Moody Root and says, "Mr. Moody Root! Why, I haven't see ya in the library in ages.

"High time I came back. Hey, you got any of them there cookbooks?" Moody Root replies.

Suddenly, something swooshes from the sky, making Moody Root reacts, "Wha?"

They look up in the sky to see Barley and Pickle performing flying tricks; loops, zig zags, up and down, and other tricks.

Torque comments, "Hey, they're pretty good."

Rainbow lands next to Torque, "They've been practicing their tails off for the big show.

"What big show?" Torque asks.

"The Rainbow Festival," Rainbow says.

She flies in the air and says, "They're the official entertainment."

They both continue to fly until the loop at each other and falls to the ground.

"Uh, landing still needs a little work," Rainbow says.

They suddenly hear Rarity says, "You're all here!"

Everyone turns to see Rarity with Kerfuffle, and she's pulling a cart.

"Wonderful! You can help us set up our cart. Kerfuffle's official Rainbow Festival accessories," Rarity says.

Kerfuffle presents her accessories "Ta-da!"

Rainbow, Pinkie, and Sun take a look at the accessories,

"Heh, whoa-ho-ho! Nice stuff," Rainbow says.

"And I designed color-matched assessories for each of ya!" Kerfuffle says.

"Um, I can't help but notice that the color-matched accessories don't have much color," Pinkie says, wearing the glasses.

"Well, of course not, silly. The town doesn't have any color, remember?" Pinkie replies.

Pinkie Pie: Oh, right.

"Oh, but don't worry. I know where the colors are supposed to be," Kefuffle says.

She flies over and brings out a scarf, "An orange scarf for Applejack."

"red leggings fer Fluttershy…" Kerfuffle adds.

Rarity uses her magic to levitate the leggings for Fluttershy.

"Ooh," Fluttershy says, letting the magic put the leggings on her legs.

"The pink flower lei is for, well, you-know-who," Kerfuffle says.

"No, who?" Pinkie asks.

Pinkie lags to Kerfuffle and she puts on the lei.

Pinkie replies, "Mm-hmm."

"And look at my purple kerchief. Isn't it divine?" Rarity says, looking at the scarf.

"The blue goggles are fer Rainbow Dash," Kefulle says, and places the goggles on Rainbows head.

"Oh-ho-ho," Rainbow replies flying in the air.

Then Kerfuffle flies to the twin with two pairs goggles, "And I think I have some that might match for you two."

She puts them on and the boys love it.

"Whoa!" They reply with glee.

"And somethin' very special for Princess Twilight and Princess Sun. Wing bling!" Kerfuffle says, presenting the wing blings.

Rarity levitates the blings and Kerfuffle says, "In every shade of the rainbow, don'tcha know?"

Rarity place the blings on both of the alicorns wings.

Twilight gasps with glee, "Kerfuffle, this is amazing!"

"I love them," Sun adds.

Then Twilight says, "Everypony, you've done great work."

Sun then notices, "Twilight! Look over there!"

Twilight and the others look around to see the colors coming back on the flowers. Everypony gasps to see the colors are back to Hope Hollow. They see the pies are gaining their colors, even Kerfuffle's accessories, including Pinkie and Barley's goggles.

"Whoa!" Pinkie replies.

"What's happening?" Fluttershy asks.

"Something wonderful!" Rarity answers.

"It is wonderful. All the colors are coming back," Sun says.

"Very wonderful. I thought it was the generator, but it's not. Which means something else must have drained the town's colors in the first place," Twilight says.

"Come to the library with me, and I'll show you," Sun says.

Sun, Twilight and Petunia head back to the library to solve the mystery of the missing colors.


	35. Chapter 35

Equestria Special: Rainbow Road Trip Part 7

In the Rainbow Room, Sun shows Twilight and Petunia what she has discovered. The colored book, the photos, and the noties.

Sun shows the photos as she says, "Look. In the second photo, when the Generator goes off, this pony is walking away. But on the third photo, when all the color's gone, he's back where he was. I know it sounds strange, but it as if, when the ponies of Hope Hollow started to lose hope, the colors seems to fade."

"So that means," Twilight says.

Petunia gasps in shock, "We have to tell the mayor!"

"Tell me what?" Sunny Skies speaks up.

The girls turn to see Sunny Skies levitating his hat.

"Sunny! Have you seen what's happenin' outside?" Petunia frantically asks.

"No, I've been in here fer a while workin' on my speech," Mayor Sunny Skies answers, putting on his hat and tying his bow tie.

"Maybe we should just show him," Twilight says.

In the middle of town, the bake stands are set up, and the Hoofingtons are running it with Pinkie Pie. Ponies becomes interested and begin to buy pies and other desserts.

"Who wants apricot pies? Best pies in Hope Hollow!" Mr. Hoofington calls out

'Pies for sale! Yummylicious!" Mrs. hoofington adds.

"Hello there, Mr. Hoofington, Mrs. Hoofington. Been a while," An earth mare says.

"How lovely to see you," Mrs. hoofington happily says.

Soon, Mrs. Hoofington along with gain their deserts back their colors.

"What's better than one pie?" Pinkie asks, picking up one pie.

Then makes others appear, "Lots of pies!"

"Official Rainbow Festival goodness right here now!" Pinkie says, juggling them, and place them on the cart.

Soon more colors gain back on the desserts. Everpony is astonished to see this.

At the accessories stand, ponies are picking them out and they love it.

Rarity calls out, "Over here, darlings! Just look what Kerfuffle has come up with!"

A mare wears the glasses and says, "I never knew you did such great work. I have to visit your shop."

The pony in the trout suit asks, "Hey, ya got anythin' waterproof?"

"Mm-hmm," Kerfuffle answers.

More magic begins to return. The trout along with the mare and sunglasses gain back their colors.

Twilight, Sun, Petunia, and Sunny Skies approach the Rainbow Festival to see more colors are returning to Hope Collow.

Sunny Skies gasps and is astonished, "Oh! But... colors! So you were able to reverse the Generator?"

"The Generator had nothin' to do with it and never did," Petunia confroms.

"So none of it was my fault?" Sunny Skies asks.

Petunia answers, "No, ya big doofus! How many times have I tried to tell ya that? All those years, ya blamed yerself for nuthin'."

Sun uses her magic to take out the three photos, "These photos from the library explain everything. Once I realized they were out of order, it proved that the town's colors got dim before you turned on the Generator."

Sun then switches them around to show the Mayor the real story.

"Boy howdy, am I glad to hear that!" Sunny Skies happily says.

But then asks, "But then, what did cause it?"

"It's called 'Hopeless Magic"'. Everypony was already giving up each other, losing hope," Twilight says.

"The ponies around Hope Hollow began to drift apart and over time the colors began to fade away as well as their hope," Sun adds.

"Then, when the Generator blew up, it must have been the last straw. It took all the hope out of the town for good, along with the color," Twilight says.

Sun then looks at the Town, "But now there's a different kind of magic. Of everypony coming together again. Just the way you wanted it, Mayor."

Torque and Applejack walk onto the stage.

"Whadaya know? There is still a Rainbow Festival," Torque says.

"And we'd better get it started. This town's been waiting long enough," Twilight says.

"The Generator's workin' again, Mr. Mayor, just the way your grandpa built her," Torque says, placing the generator on the table.

"Heh. I just hope my speech lives up to the occasion," Sunny Skies says.

"You're gonna be great," Sun and Petunia say.

"Thanks," Sunny Skies says, and walks to the stage.

"Attention, please!" Twilight calls out.

Ponies begin to turn to Twilight as she says, "Welcome to the brand new Hope Hollow Annual Rainbow Festival! And here's the pony who made it all possible – Mayor Sunny Skies!"

Mayor Sunny Skies walks on the table with the microphone and the generator. Soon everyone begins to cheer and clap.

I am as proud as a two-tailed peacock to see you all here today to once again celebrate our little town at the end of the rainbow.

Everypomny continues to cheer.

"And I can't give enough thanks to Rainbow Dash" Sunny Skies says, potning to Rainbow who is flying in the sky with Pinkie and Barley.

Then says, "Princess Twilight, Princess Sun…"

Twilight and Sun chuckles.

"...Pinkie Pie…"

Pinkie pops out of the stand witha giggle.

"...Fluttershy…"

Fluttershy giggles.

"...Rarity, and Applejack."

Then Sunny Skies continues, "My grandpa started this festival to celebrate us, the ponies of Hope Hollow. It's you who brought friendship back to our town, and all the bright colors that come with it."

Soon, the little colt and his parents gain back their colors too.

"We just have to always remember to reach a hoof out to our neighbors, to respect and listen and talk to each other. You never know what just sayin' 'hello' to somepony can do," Sunny Skies says.

Mr. and Mrs. Hoofington smiles at Mr. Moody Root, and he gains back his colors too

"So, without further ado…" Sunny Skies says.

Suddenly, Pinkie jumps out with her karaoke machine.

**Pinkie Pie:**

_Here we go_

_This is the moment, yeah_

_Let the Rainbow Festival begin!_

Sunny Skies laughs awkwardly. He then turns on the generator. Like before, the generator turns on and creates rays of rainbow light across the sky. All the hope, light, and friendship are being exposed across the town. Soon, everypony and everything in Hope Hollow gain back their colors.

A colt asks, "Whoa, what's happening?"

Torque and Applejack scarf gain back their colors.

"Wow," Torque says.

Even Twilight and Sun's wing bling gain back their colors.

Twilight gasps in amazement.

"They're beautiful," Sun comments.

Soon Rarity's accessory gain colors too.

Kerfuffle looks at it, and says, "It's exactly as I imagined it!"

And Kerfuffle gains back her colors too.

Everypony clap and cheer to see that colors have return to their town.

Petunia turn to Sunny, "That was a beautiful speech, Sunny."

"What? Oh, no, uh, that wasn't my speech," Sunny Skies says.

Confused, Petunia asks, "Uh, but, uh, then what have you been writin' all day?"

"Well, uh, another speech. I mean, it's for later, but…" Sunny Skies says, feeling embarrassed.

But them says, "Oh, flapjacks. I guess now is as good a time as any."

Sunny then brings out the paper with a sigh and reds it, "Petunia, you've never given up on me or the town. You always had hope when we had none, and I can't imagine a day without you."

Petunia is surprised to hear it as the girls gather.

Sunny Skies puts the letter away, "You're the pony who brings color into my life. Petunia Petals.

He then kneels down catching's everypony's attention

Then he asks, "Will you marry me?"

With a smile, Petunia answers, "Of course, ya silly goose!"

The two ponies snuggle each other as everypony cheer for them. Soon, they both gain back their colors. Rainbow, Barley and Pinkie fly in the sky

Rainbow announces, "Attention, everypony! Introducing Hope Hollow's very own Junior Wonderbolts!"

Everypony cheer with excitement.

Barley happily asks, "Did you hear what she called us?!"

"Did you hear what she called us?!" Pickle repeats.

"Junior Wonderbolts!" They both say it together with laughter.

"All right!" Pickle shouts.

Soon, they both gain back their colors too.

They both laugh and fly around Rainbow Dash. Then the tree pegasus fly in the sky.

"Okay, guys. Showtime!" Rainbow says.

Rainbow then flies down. Barley and Pickle follow her lead. Rainbow, Barley and Pickle fly down so fast and heading straight to the city. Rainbow flies so fast that she creates a Sonic Rainbow that shines across the sky catching everypony's attention. Pickle and Barley fly through the Sonic Rainboom. They all descends to the ground. Barley and Pickle land on the ground together. Rainbow lands on stage and everypony cheer.

Rainbow says, "Heh. Now this is something I'm proud to be a guest of honor for!"

Suddenly, butterflies begins to fly around the festival.

"And it looks like there's a butterfly garden after all," Fluttershy happily says.

Then Pinkie says, "Only one more thing could make this Rainbow Festival better."

"Oh, not more karaoke, darling," Rarity replies, not very thrilled about.

But Pinkie says, "What? No. A trout DJ!"

The Trout pony begins to play the harmonica. Then blows hard on the last verse and confetti falls from the sky.

Pinkie laughs, "Now that's a party!"

Soon everypony begins to celebrate the Rainbow Festival.

**All:**

_We're living in color_

**Twilight Sparkle:**

_Step out of the shadows and into the light_

Sun and Twilight take to the sky making a rainbow on their wing blings.

**Sun:**

_Where it's bright and you might see all the colors you are_

Then Rainbow circles around them.

**Rainbow Dash:**

_Or any color you wanna be that your mind can see_

_And wear them bright like a shining star_

Then the three friends fly in the sky

**Rarity:**

_Why just be black and white?_

_No need to hide all those colors inside_

Rarity and Kerfuffle gives two ponies accessories and they gain their colors.

**Fluttershy:**

_'Cause when they shine up bright_

_It just feels right_

Fluttershy and ponies play in the butterfly garden

**All:**

_To be living in color_

_We'll be living in color_

_To be living in color_

_We'll be living in color_

The ponies continues to celebrate the Rainbow Festival as they fly with banners, rainbow shines, and do fun activities.

**Applejack:**

_Make up any colors that you can devise_

_Mix 'em up, watch the joy as it multiplies_

Applejack jumps with the ponies.

**Kerfuffle:**

_Make a rainbow and you will see_

_How together we are like_

**All:**

_One when we harmonize_

Kerfuffle dances with the pegasi and fly in the sky.

**Rarity:**

_Why just be black and white?_

_No need to hide all those colors inside_

Rarity walks past the ponies as they gain their colors. Soon, they all begin to dance along.

**Fluttershy:**

_'Cause when we shine so bright_

_It just feels right_

Fluttershy has the spider on her head. She flies through the bushes and the butterflies come out.

**All:**

_To be living in color_

_We'll be living in color_

_To be living in color_

_We'll be living in color_

**Fluttershy:**

_Hello, my friend is a big bright yellow_

Fluttershy and Sun fly to where the color ponies are.

**Twilight Sparkle:**

Violet's what you get when you're feeling mellow

Twilight walks past the purple ponies and take to the sky.

**Moody Root:**

_Red is the part where your heart starts to glow_

Moody Root is at his cart with the red color ponies.

**Kerfuffle:**

_In the mood, in the groove, indigo_

Kerfuffle flies to the indigo ponies and Rarity uses her magic to give them scarves and accessories.

**Rainbow Dash:**

_Blue is the sky spinnin' high as can be_

Rainbow and the blue pegasus along with Pickle and Barley flies to the sky

**Applejack:**

_Orange can amaze, bringin' days that are sunny_

Applejack joins the orange ponies next to an orange tree in the bright sun.

**Mrs. Hoofington:**

_Green is serene, take a breath, feel new_

Mrs. Hoofington walks with the green color ponies with a pie flying with her magic.

**Pinkie Pie:**

_Feel all the living colors_

Pinkie brings out balloons with the pink ponies.

**All:**

_There's a rainbow in you_

Soon, everypony join and form a big colorful rainbow.

**All:**

_Now we're living in color_

_Yeah, we're living in color_

_Now we're living in color_

_Yeah, we're living in color_

Everypony join together and walk to the end of town where the hot air balloon is. It's time for Twilight, Sun, and the others to head back home.

**All:**

_We're all living in color _

_(living in color)_

_We're all living in color_

_We're all living in color _

_(living in color)_

_We're all living in color_

Twilight, Sun and the girls say goodbye to their new friends of Hope Hollow. They all head in the balloon and begins to fly off back to Ponyville. Suddenly, fireworks of different colors begins to shine in the sky.

**All:**

_We're all living in... color!_


	36. Chapter 36

Episode 26: Wake Up Sun and Falling Star

Early in the morning at the Star Swirl Music Festival, most of the girls are feeling tired.

Applejack comes back to camp with some firewood and says, "Mornin', everyone. Did y'all find a way to sleep through that drum circle carryin' on all night?"

Rainbow is still tired and is barely keeping her eyes open. Soon the girls hear drumming and look to see Pinkie Pie and Sonata Dusk playing on them

Pinkie asks, "Oh! Did that keep you guys up?"

Rainbow yawns, "Every last one of us?"

"How can you both play with the drums all night and still be active," Adagio asks.

"Not sure," Sonata answers.

Pinkie asks, Hey, where're Sun and Falling Star? Oh, I bet they're already up and dressed and holding a stage front spot!"

"More like sleeping in the trailer thanks to you two," Aria bluntly says.

The girls are able to find Falling Star and Sun sleeping in their sleeping bags. They're also snoring pretty loud.

"Oh. She's not doing that at all," Pinkie says.

"That 'all night' was more all-night-ier than she thought," Rainbow says.

Sun soon talks in her sleep, "Five more minutes, Princess Celestia... I don't want to go to magic school…"

Sun mumbles in her sleep, and Falling Star ends up snoring extra loud.

"Poor dears they're too tired to wake up," Adagio says.

Aria covers her ears, "Falling Star snores louder than a lawn mower."

"Hoo, boy. If we don't wake her up and get her brain defogged, she'll sleep through all the fun stuff," Applejack says.

Pinkie gasps, "Fun stuff's her favorite stuff!"

Suddenly Falling Star says, "Hey, I got an idea that will get those two up and have a lot of fun."

"I'm not liking where this is going," Aria says.

A few minutes later.

"Sun. Falling Star. It's time to get some breakfast," Sonata says.

Hearing Sonata Sun and Falling Star tiredly wake

"We're so excited. This'll be the best breakfast ever!" Pinkie happily cheers.

Arriving at one of the food carts, Sun and Falling Star are given a large plate of sweet and goodies.

"Uh, are you sure these are the best things to eat first thing in the morning?" Sun asks, taking the plate.

"Yeah. How about some eggs instead," Falling Star adds.

Sun ends up dropping a few and Spike eats them as they come dow.

Spike says with glee, "Mmm!"

"Oh, of course not. We need a balanced breakfast," Pinkie happily says.

"Yeah. You're both are going to love it." Sonata says.

Then Pinkie happily says, "There are Snowball sprinkle cupcake waffles, jellybean beignets, and don't forget the sugar cookie croissants!"

"And don't forget some Choco Tacos," Sonata adds passing two to each of her friends.

Falling Star says, "Well, at least I like frozen treat."

Sometime later, the girls are able to eat practically all the treats from their plates.

Sun sighs, "I'm still pretty tired."

"Give it five minutes," Pinkie says.

Five minutes later, Sun and Falling Star are feeling energized. Perhaps a little too energized.

"We're on top of the world!" Sun screams as she air plays a guitar.

Pinkie screams, "Woo-hoo! We told you!"

Falling Star happily screams, "I can't feel my stomach!"

"I can!" Sonata happily says. She picks Falling Star by her waist and spins her around.

Then the girls scream and laugh.

Spike gets on stage and shouts, "I am a golden dog!"

Then falls off stage and is caught by two people.

Sun screams happily, "Let's never sleep ever again! Woo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!"

The girls then take each other's hands and spin around with glee.

The next moment, the girls and Spike crash back in the trailer and are in a deep sleep. Rainbow, Applejack, Aria, and Adagio see the girls sleeping on top of each and Falling Star begin to feel their stomach rumbling, but not in a good way.

"Poor Sun and Falling Star. Sugar crash," Rainbow says.

"Nobody should try to keep up with Pinkie Pie or Sonata Dusk," Adagio says.

Applejack says, "Heh. Not even them."


	37. Chapter 37

Episode 27: The Last Drop

The night of the Starswirl Festival, DJ Pon-3 is taking the stage. She presses a yellow key and begins to play music. Then purple lights turn on. She puts on her head phones, and begins to play her dj system. Sun and Fluttershy are among the crowd.

"How awesome is it that DJ Pon-3's playing 'Starswirl'?" Sun shouts.

Fluttershy answers, "So awesome! I hear she's got an interactive surprise planned for the crowd!"

"Eeyup!" Big Mac answers, raising his arms in the air.

DJ continues to play the music and everyone dances to the music with glow lights in their hands and claps to the beat. As DJ plays her music, the screens shows stars, and other digital images.

Get ready! The beat's about to drop!" Sun says with excitement.

DJ then points to the front of the stage and the light shines on Sun, Fluttershy, and Big Mac.

Confused, Sun asks, "Uh, is this her surprise?"

Fluttershy begins to whimper, "I think she wants us to come on stage."

"Ohhhh, I get it! We are the interactive!" Sun says with excitement.

"Eeyup!" Big Mac says.

DJ nods her head and Sun runs on the stage. She soon hear video game music. Sun looks up in surprise to see a video game. On it is Sun and she's riding a unicorn.

"Want to play?" Sun asks, bringing out her phone.

DJ then throws the cord and it attaches itself to Sun's cell phone. Sun looks on her phone to see the game is on the screen. Sun presses on the button to show the control. Then the whole screen becomes the level of the game, full of stars, clouds, and creatures.

"Let's do this!" Sun says.

Sun presses the button to play the game while DJ uses her dj system to play the music. On the game, Sun rids on a unicorn. Jumping on the creatures and over obstacles, and collecting stars. Sun ends up bumping into a cloud and lost a life. She then continues. The character jumps on the cloud and jumps on a green creature, but bumps into another one and loses a life. She continues to move her character up the floors and defeats a pink cloud. As Sun's character climbs up, she is dapped by a space alien.

Sun is not pleased, but DJ gives her a thumbs up. Sun continues the game. She continues to move her character across the field and climbing up. Dj continues to play her music as Sun plays. The character rides on a rocket higher up. Soon, she reaches a very high level.

Sun's character transform into the form that Sun gains at the Friendship game. The character flies up and obtains a symbol like the one on her shirt and cutie mark from Equestria. Everyone cheer and clap to see sun has won the game. Sun raises her phone up in excitement.


	38. Chapter 38

Episode 28: Inclement Leather

On a bright and sunny say, Twilight and Applejack are enjoying the Starswirl Music Festival. They both walk together to enjoy this bright sunny day.

Applejack happily sighs, "Today's prettier than a peach pie at a picnic. It's perfect for—"

Suddenly, Rarity joins in and sings, "Mauve fringe!"

"Oh, well, Mauve Fringe isn't goin' on 'til 5:00," Applejack says.

"Oh, no-no-no-no. I am referring to my Starswirl look," Rarity confirms.

She hums as she admires her look. Suddenly a cool breeze comes in.

Rarity siggs, and says, "A cool breeze. The ideal accessory for fringe."

What seems like a cool breeze is actually Spike using a hair dryer to help Rarity with her ew style. Applejack and Twilight laugh to see this. Suddenly, they hear the sound of thunder and the area is shaded into darkness..

Rarity quickly asks, "Wait. What's happening?"

"That's strange. The next umbral solar eclipse isn't for another three hundred thousand days," Twilight says.

Applejack and Rarity look at Twilight with straight looks and with their arms crossed.

"And that's obviously not what we're talking about," Twilight says, and nervously laughs.

Suddenly, rain begins to fall out of the sky with thunder clashing. They all gasp in surprise, but Rarity is even more shocked.

Rarity soon begins to panic, "Rain?! But-but-but... this is suede! If it gets wet, it's ruined! And by extension, the whole festival! Not to mention the rest of my life when I have to recall this devastating turn of the weather! Oh, why, why, why?! Why did it have to drizzle?!"

Soon, Rarity also begins to ball her eyes out.

"Well, you see, when high pressure air meets—" Twilight says.

But Rarity screams, "Help me!

Suddenly, Twilight says, "I got an idea! But first, let's get out of the rain!"

Twilight and Rarity take cover under a large pine tree. It saves them from the rain for now. At the same time, everyone is also trying to get away from the rain too.

"For the last three weeks, I've been brainstorming equipment to engineer in the statistically probably case of inclement weather, including but not limited to a raincoat with a water collection system, a self-drying umbrella, and detachable windshield wipers for eyeglasses," Twilight says.

Impressed, Rarity says, "Fabulous! Which ones did you make? "

"None. I only brought garbage bags to help clean up," Twilight says, bringing out a two trash bags.

Rarity twitches her eyes and angrily says, "Do you not care about helping me?!"

But Rarity quickly says, "Wait. Twilight. Trash bags! You are a genius!"

She then pulls Twilight in a hug with glee.

"I am?" Twilight asks.

Sometime later, the band known as Mauve fringe are playing on the stage as everyone dance, cheer, and sing to the music. Twilight and Rarity cheer and are wearing ponchos made out of trash bags.

"Rain ponchos? You're a genius!" Twilight says.

But Rarity says, "No. We're a genius. Plus, look. Rain ponchos with fringe!"

Rarity shows off the fringes she made on the trash bag poncho and squeals with glee.


	39. Chapter 39

Episode 29: Let's find the Magic

A few years ago, long before Sun and her friends meet each other, there is a performance during the night at the Starswirl festival. A blue light turns on on the stage. Then a purple one turns on. On the stage, Adagio sits on a chair with her head and hair back. There was also green glittering mist around.

The Dazzlings:

Where do we go?

Adagio lifts her arm up to her head and two more appear.

The Dazzlings:

Every day's the same

Then Aria and Sonata appears standing up while Adagio sits on the air.

The Dazzlings:

Did we lose the magic, magic, magic?

Adagio stands up with her sisters as the audience watch the performance.

The Dazzlings:

So ordinary, stuck on repeat

Adagio then hops off the stage and among the crowd.

The Dazzlings:

Gotta find the passion, passion, passion

Aria and Sonata walk among the crowd and each is hugging themselves.

The Dazzlings:

The days go round and round, round and round

Gotta break away, find a great escape

The Dazzlings slowly dance as the bright light glows around the light maze.

The Dazzlings:

Round and round and round

Round and round and round

Ohhh

The three then walk around one of the halls of the light made. Aria and Sonata stop on one side while Adagio stop at a different side.

The Dazzlings:

Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, let's find

Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, let's find

Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, let's find the magic

Adagio, Sonata, and Aria walk on stage as their red crystal necklace glows.

The Dazzlings:

Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, let's find

Aria turns down the hall and leans the wall.

The Dazzlings:

Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, let's find

Sonata walks out of an opening showing a bright light.

The Dazzlings:

Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, let's find the magic

Then the three sisters lay down on the ground.

Adagio Dazzle:

Can I find the beauty in the simple things?

Adagio is in a room full of lighten dandelions. She holds a glass of tea with a leaf inside of her.

The Dazzlings:

Can I learn to see it, see it, see it?

Adagio then looks at her necklace and takes it off. Then sonata walks and grabs hold of the light. Aria then takes a step looking at another dandelion light.

The Dazzlings:

The days go round and round, round and round

Adagio holds her red gem necklace showing her reflection on it. Then holds it close to her.

The Dazzlings:

Gotta break away, find a great escape

Aria and Sonata stand back and back standing around the colored lights.

The Dazzlings:

Round and round and round

Round and round and round

Ohhh

Adagio circle around in the room and holds her necklace in her hand.

The Dazzlings:

Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, let's find

Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, let's find

Adagio, Aria, and sonata walk with their red gem necklaces in their hands and walk toward the stage as their step flashes the colors of their hair colors.

The Dazzlings:

Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, let's find the magic

The three touch a person and they gain their colors.

Adagio Dazzle:

Let's find the magic

The Dazzlings:

Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, let's find

Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, let's find

Adagio Dazzle:

( Hey!)

The three sisters walk on to the stage as the audience light up. Soon the Dazzlings are on stage with their red gem necklaces in their hands.

The Dazzlings:

Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, let's find the magic

They hold out their gem necklaces as they collect the energy around the audience. The audience cheer for the performance.

The Dazzlings:

Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh

Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh

Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh

Ooh...

Aria and sonata hold them in her hand. While Adagio looks at the glow of her red gem necklace with a soft voice, even though she knows that the red gem used to be her heart.


	40. Chapter 40

Episode 30: Heroes in the Emeralds

Sitting on her bedroom in her home, Sun staring at the five Chaos Emeralds that she has seen. She still can't get over what the Master Emeralds shards have shown her.

"So that's what happened to Sonic and his friends, they were pulled into the Chaos Emeralds when they were being transported here," Sun says to herself.

Suddenly, she hears baby sounds and turns her head to see Regana still sleeping and she's next to Cheese who is also asleep. Sun smiles and softly places her hand on Regana's tummy. She then picks up the blue Chaos Emerald.

Sun says herself, "So this is the Chaos Emerald Sonic is inside. Well, thanks to the Master Emerald, I was able to know all of their names. Cheese told me his friend's name, but I figure she is trapped in the Chaos Emerald too."

Sun places the blue one down and picks up the red one, "This is the Chaos Emerald this Shadow the Hedgehog is in. He was so mysterious, yet, I can feel anger and sadness in his heart."

Sun places the red Emerald down and picks up the purple one, "This is one Knuckles the Echidna is in. He seems very protective of the Master Emerald. I sensed that it's important. I'm sure he'll be happy to know my friends and I are doing what we can to get all the shards together."

She then picks the white Emerald, "Rouge the Bat is in the white ones. However, I need to be sure she doesn't take the Emeralds until I can get everyone out. And make sure this Knuckles doesn't cream her or anything.

Then Sun picks up the Green Chaos Emerald, "And this… this emerald is the one that Cream is in."

Sun places the Emeralds on the ground and think hard about it, "We have Seven Master Emerald shards and five more are still missing. We have five that contain Sonic and his friends, and two are missing. Amy is in a cyan blue one while Tails is in the yellow one."

Sun sighs and softly says to herself, "This is going to take some time to find the other shards and emeralds, but it seems that our mission to find them is more important. Now that I know there are beings trapped in there.

Sun begins to think about it, "Hmm. There are still things that I can't seem to figure out. How are my friends and I are going to release Sonic and the others from the emeralds? What do we do after finding all the shards and the emeralds? Most of all, what happened to the Dark Chaos Emerald that this Dr. Eggman creates? Wherever it is, my friends and I need to find it. I could sense a negative force coming from it. I just hope it doesn't end up in the wrong hands."


	41. Chapter 41

Episode 31: Lost and Pound

At the food trucks of the Starswirl Music Festival, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity and Spike are looking for something to eat.

Twilight reads the map, "Wow! These food trucks have such clever gimmicks! 'Weak in the Cheese', 'Avocados Constant', 'Money for Waffles', and 'Chicken's Not for Free Either'..."

Fluttershy reads the map herself, "'Lasagna Pop'?"

"Okay, most have clever names. It's like they stopped trying after 'Bye Focaccia,'" Twilight says.

Suddenly, they see Flash walking past them and he is eating a Lasagna Pop.

"Now I've seen everything," Fluttershy says with a straight face.

"Where's Lasagna Pop?! Where's Lasagna—?!" Spike asks running around.

But ends up bumping into another dog. Spike and the girls look to see a purple sparkling dog with a light bandana with a pink heart on it.

"Awww. Are you lost, little girl?" Fluttershy asks softly

The little dog whimpers.

Fluttershy gasps, "She needs our help!"

"And perhaps a bath," Rarity weary says.

Futtershy reaches her hand out to the puppy, "Come on, little one. We'll help you."

The dog looks at Fluttershy curiously. The dog then turns to see Nina the Iriomote Wild Cat walking around. She growls and begins to run and bark towards the bat.

Fluttershy turns around, "Where's she…"

Fluttershy gasps to see the dog running to Nina.

"Nina! Run!" Fluttershy screams.

"Run from?" Nina asks, but notices the dog running in barking.

"Oh that," Nina answers.

Nina then begins to run away from the dog. One of the things that Nina knows is that cats and dogs usually don't get along, but gets along well with Spike and Winona. However, Nina knows that she has to keep running.

Nina runs around the people and between their legs. Twilight, Spike, Fluttershy, and Rarity see how fast Nina is running from the dog.

"Wow! Nina is pretty fast," Spike says.

"She's a wild cat. They're usually more faster in the wild," Fluttershy says.

"But that dog is pretty fast too," Rarity says.

Nina continues to run from the dog as fast as she can.

At the same moment, Sun is trying to look for Nina.

She calls out, "Nina? Where are you? Nina?"

Suddenly, Sun hears barking sounds and turns to see Nina running to her.

"Nina!" Sun yelps.

Just then, Nina jumps to Sun follow by the dog. They both end up landing on Sun causing her to fall over and causing someone to call from behind. Soon, they all fall to the ground. Nina quickly hides in Sun's purse. Sun ends up getting licked by the dog.

Sun giggles, "Okay. Okay."

Sun sits up as the dog sits on her lap. Suddenly, another girl sits up.

This girl pale yellow green skin with moderate blue colored eyes. Her hair is a light grayish purple with pale cyan blue streaks and light pink orchid streaks. Her hair is in a boy with two hearts and a small yellow orb on each side. She has one pink heart on each cheek. She is wearing a colorful and glittering outfits.

She rubs her head and says, "Ow!"

Just then, the dog barks happily to her and licks her face.

The girls happily says, "Princess Thunder Gut!"

"I've been looking everywhere for you," The girl happily says, hugging her dog.

Sun giggles, "So that's your dog. I have to admit, she's very cute."

The girls turns to Sun, "Hey, aren't you Sun?"

"Um yeah. How you know?" Sun asks.

The girls stand up.

The girl says, "I'm Supernova Zap, but call me Su-Z. My friend Kiwi Lollipop and I saw you in this singing competition and we think you are an amazing singer. Plus, we saw your videos with the Rainbooms."

"Thanks. And if I'm not mistaken? Are you really Su-Z from PostCrush?" Sun asks.

"I am," Su-Z says.

"My Pinkie, Falling Star, Sonata, and I love your band. We're planning on seeing your concert," Sun says.

"That's great," Su-Z happily says.

Then says, "Still, I think you sing great, but what that girl did was totally uncool. Trying to cheat just to win."

"Yeah. but I'm sure Glittering Sparkle won;t do anything crazy again. I hope she doesn't," sun says.

"I don't know. I hear that this girl had a jealousy problem towards you," Su-Z says.

Sun blushes, "Uh, let's not worry about that. You wanna grab some lunch?"

"I would love you. You can come with my and Princess. I can introduce you to Kiwi. She'll love to meet you," Su-Z says.

Sun nods her head, "Sure."

Sun and Su-Z walk together. Twilight and the others are surprised to see sun walking with a pop star, but glad things work out fine.


	42. Chapter 42

Episode 32: Love Right or Wrong?

In Princess Twilight's School of Friendship, Adagio, Sonata, and Aria are visiting their brother Crescendo Wave and having a picnic with him at the back. They are having lunch and with smiles on their faces, all except for Crescendo.

Sonata happily says, "It was a great idea to have a picnic."

"I have to agree. It sure was a good idea for you to invite us for a visit," Aria says.

However, Crescendo doesn't say a single word to them since they arrived. Sure he does want to spend time with them, but still has a frown on his face. Adagio notices the depressed look on his face.

Adagio asks, "Crescendo, what's wrong? You look depressed."

Aria and Sonata notice it as well.

"Yeah. You're downer than a pony who doesn't get any sugar cubes," Sonata says.

Aria rolls her eyes, "Really?"

"Why?" Sonata asks.

"Nevermind," Aria says.

Adagio asks, "Crescendo, can you tell us what's wrong? Maybe we can help you?"

"Okay, but don't hate me or anything," Crescendo sadly says.

"Why would we?" Sonata asks.

Crescendo then brings out a small red heart locket attached to a gold chain lace.

"What you got there?" Aria asks.

"It's um, I was planning on giving it to her, but um," Crescendo sadly says and feels embarrassed.

He then opens it to reveal a picture of himself and Cosy Glow together. The Dazzlings are surprised about it.

Adagio understands, "Oh, I-I see, you're… still in love with her."

"Why? She tried to drain Equestria of magic, she tried to get our brother to rule with him, and almost send all of us to another world," Aria says.

"Come on Aria, what's wrong with falling in love with someone? Even if she did try to hurt us, she was actually a sweet pony," Sonata says.

"You know that was just a facade to let our guard down," Aria says.

"I don't know. Cozy Glow shows her feelings to everyone pretty seriously at times, especially with Crescendo. Anyway, I think it will be best to let him tell us what's on his mind," Adagio says.

"Sorry," Aria and Sonata reply.

"Thanks. I was planning on giving this to her, before she tried to drain Equestria of it's magic. But that's it, even after everything she did, I-I still like her. Is it,is it wrong of me too," Crescendo asks in sadness and on the verge of tears.

Adagio quickly says, "No Crescendo no. There's nothing wrong with that, even if it is a bad person. If you love Cozy Glow then it might be possible that Cozy Glow might still love you."

"You really think so?" Crescendo asks.

"I believe so. Plus, that love is might also be your way of believing that there is a chance for Cozy Glow to turn her life around. So you shouldn't give up on her and still have feelings for her. Maybe someday, maybe,you might be able to see cozy Glow again and give her this necklace," Adagio says.

"I hope so. I wonder how she's doing?" Crescendo says.

At Grogar's lair, Cozy Glow is looking out the eye window and sighs. She can see a cloud that is in the shape of Crescendo.

She sadly says, "Crescendo, I love you. I wonder if you still love me."


	43. Chapter 43

Episode 33: Let it Rain

At the Starswirl Music Festival, rain is coming down and the people are hiding in the shady spots and other use their umbrella for cover. Sun walks on the stage and places her jacket on the speaker. She then grabs a guitar and sits on the chair. She adjusts the microphone so it will face her. She begins to strum music on it as the ceiling lights goes on. The people begin to hear Sun's playing and look at the stage.

Sun:

It's all right, yeah

I'm walking right beside you

I feel the way, feel the way that you do, too

Oh, I can't lie, sometimes

The people who hears Sun singing stop and smile to hear her singing.

Sun:

Everything feels like it's just too much

Sun hugs herself to feel the rain falling and the cold wind blowing.

Sun:

But you gotta let it in, even if it's tough

Sun makes blue electricity come out of her hands and they change to a yellow bright yellow orb.

Sun:

Know it gets better, know it gets better

Push through the weather, weather

Sun then changes the yellow orb to blue energy of thunder.

Sun:

Let it ra-a-a-ain

Sun flies across the harsh rain.

Sun:

Let it ra-a-a-ain

Sun then lands on her knees.

Sun:

Don't be afraid of what's coming down

Sometimes it hurts, you'll figure it out

Sun has her hands clutch together as rainbow-colored rain

Sun:

Let it ra-a-a-ain

Sun then spreads the rainbow rain out as she glows a bright amber gold color.

Sun:

Let it rain, it's okay

There's beauty in the breakdown

Sun then continues to play the guitar.

Sun:

There's sun behind those gray clouds

Soon enough, the sun is slowly coming out of the clouds.

Sun:

You know, I can't lie, it's all right

Sun then begins to get up and walk close to the edge of the stage. At the same time, Kiwi Lollipop and Supernova Zap walk with umbrellas to see Sun's performance.

Sun:

Everything feels like it's just too much

But you gotta let it in, even if it's tough

Soon enough one close their umbrellas and let the rain fall on them.

Sun:

Know it gets better, know it gets better

We push through the weather, weather

Everyone feels the rain falling on them, and they don't mind at all. They all smile. Su-Z and K-lo also smile and enjoy the show.

Sun:

Let it ra-a-a-ain

(There's beauty, there's beauty in the breakdown)

Sun makes her amber aura glow that causes her to pony up. Soon, red mist of her magic begins to travel across the audience.

Sun:

Let it ra-a-a-ain

The stream of red magic make them nice and dry like before.

Sun:

Don't be afraid of what's coming down

At the same time the sun begins to come out.

Sun:

Sometimes it hurts, you'll figure it out

Let it ra-a-a-ain

(There's beauty, there's beauty in the breakdown)

Everyone becomes dry and clean thanks to Sun's magic. Soon the sun is fully shining and the rain is gone.

Sun:

Let it rain, let it ra-a-a-ain…

Everyone smile and see sun strums the last notes of her song.


	44. Chapter 44

Episode 34: Accountibilibuddies

On a bright sunny day at the Starswirl Music Festival, everyone are clapping and cherring for a country band. Everyone is so excited, but not as excited as Applejack.

"Almost to the front! Come on, y'all! Do the catwalk stomp!" Applejack happily says.

But as she tries to apprach, she ends up bumping a girl, and that girl steps on her foot.

Applejack screams, "Yow!"

She flinches a little and calms down with a smile

Applejack turns to Rainbow and Pinkie, "I'm okay! So long as no one else."

But then Bulk steps on Applejack's foot and hurts her foot.

Applejack screams, "Owwww!"

Applejack lifts her injured foot and feels pain from it.

"Maybe I oughta mosey out o' the line o' stompin'," Applejack says in pain.

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie help Applejack get out of the crowd and to a place for her to sit. Applejack sits on a stump to help rest her foot.

"Y'all head back. No reason you gotta miss the upfront-ness on account o' me," Applejack says.

But Rainbow says, "But we aren't letting you miss Dirk Thistleweed and be all alone."

"Yeah! It's against the "Fun Times Festival Friends' Partner Pal Credo" to go off without an accountibilibuddy!" Pinkie adds with glee.

"Awww. Y'all are the best," Applejack says.

"And I know just what to do? You'll be twenty percent better by the time I'm done," Rainbow says.

Sometime later, Rainbow has taken Applejack to the mecical tent,

"I'm gonna mix you up something my coach gave me when I tweaked my hammy during round-robin semis," Rainbow says, placing a bowl on the table and other stuff

"Sounds like... sports words," Applejack skepticly replies.

Rainbow sighs as she grabs the bottol

Rainbow squeeze the bottle and liquid stuff comes out of it, "So this balm... Or is it a salve?"

Rainboe then put the other ingrediants in the bowl, "Let's just call it a cream. This goop will fix anything! Then boom! Dirk Thistleweed, here we come!"

After finishing stiring, she presents it to Applejack

"Uh…" Applejack weary replies.

She sniffs it, and says, "Ugh. Are you sure about this? It smells like bad milk. Or good cheese."

Suddenly, someone says as he enters the tent in a raspy voice, "I'd know the smell of cure-all ointment anywhere."

Coming in the tent is a young man who has pale purple skin, purple hair, light blue eyes, and wears a brown jaket, and a beige shirt. Seeing the boy leaves Applejack and Rainbow in shock. Rainbow even squeals

Applejack shockly says, "Dirk Thistleweed?!"

"Dirk walks over, and says, "I lost my voice, and I'm supposed to be on stage right now. Y'all mind if I slather my singin' parts?"

"Uh... s-slather away," Applejack says, giving him Rainbow's remedy.

Dirk then begins to use the remedy on his throat.

She then whispers to Rainbow, "I just told Dirk Thistleweed to slather away!

After using the medicine, Dirk's voice begins to slowly get back to normal.

He says, "Mmmm... Burns so good."

Then begins to sing.

Dirk Thistleweed"

Sometimes, what you're searchin' for's

In the last place you look

It could be in a medical tent

You never know

I'm Dirk Thistlewee-ee-eed

That's my real name

Applejack and Rainbow eyes sparkle and smile with glee.

"This is the best view of any concert ever!" Applejack happily says in a slight high pitch.

"Aw, did you lose your voice, too?" Dirk asks too.

Then presents the medicine to Applejack. Applejack blushes and ends up using the remedy on her throat.


	45. Chapter 45

Episode 35: Animal Emerald

In Canterlot City, Sun, Nina the wild cat, with Ray leopard gecko in his little glass tank, and Cheese the chao are at the Vet with Fluttershy and Angel Bunny.

"Thanks for coming over to help me at the vet," Fluttershy says.

"It's no trouble. I was hoping the others would be here, but I guess they're too busy doing so," Sun says.

"It's alright. They just have a busy schedule and some are spending time with family," Fluttershy says.

Sun asks, "So what should we do first?"

"Well, can you feed the animals while I go clean their cages. After that, you can take them out to play for a little," Fluttershy says.

"Sure," Sun answers.

Sun begins to feed the animals with Nina and Cheese's help. Fluttershy and Angel Bunny are cleaning the cages and pins for the animals. Sun pours the dog food in each of the small bowl. A dog comes over and seat one of the bowls. Soon more dogs come over, each eating a bowl of food. Sun does the same for the bats and have their food.

Of course, a small pink kitten is being fed with a bottle consider her very young age. Cheese helps by playing some of the seeds in the bowls and birds fly over to eat them. Nina also help by making sure the animals eat from their own food bowl and giving the hamsters their food. Cheese also help feed the rabbits and other small animals and reptiles

After they finish eating, Sun and the pets walk outside of the shelter to the back and some begin to play, specifically dogs, cats, small bunnies and reptiles. Sun is sitting on the bench outside to see the animals are playing. Ray, Nina, and Cheese play with the animals as well. Sun smiles to see them having so much fun together and how calm they are.

In the shelter, Fluttershy has finished cleaning the animal pins and cages, including the glass tanks and the hamster habitat. Fluttershy walks outside to see the animals are having fun and relaxing on the grass and other locations.

Fluttershy happily says, "Thanks Sun. I finished cleaning the cages and habitats."

"Great. I'm sure the animals are getting a little tired," Sun says.

"Pretty much," Fluttershy says.

Then call out, "Alright everyone, it's time for you all to come back."

The animals hear Fluttershy and begin to walk inside. They all do look tired, but happy they are able to have fun and play. Nina, Cheese, and Ray head to Sun. Just then, one of the dogs walk over and places a bright yellow gemstone besides Sun's feet.

It bars, "Bark! Bark!"

Sun looks down and asks, "What is it?"

The dog pushes the yellow gem with its nose and shows it to Sun.

"Another Chaos Emerald," Sun says.

Sun picks it up to see the emerald has the same energy as the other.

Sun kneels to the dog and says, "Good boy."

"Arh!" The dog replies.

It then licks Sun on the face and she giggles in reply.


	46. Chapter 46

Episode 36: The Road Less Scheduled

At the Starswirl music Festival, Bulk, Derpy and Snips are dancing to music from the boombox. Twilight who is checking her phone is walking with Spike

"All right, Spike. My algorithmically-generated festival schedule has optimized our route to see all the best bands," Twilight says.

Twilight yelps as she falls to the ground, due to not seeing the boombox in her way. Twilight's phone splat on to Bulk's stomach.

"Oh, no!" Twilight panics.

She grabs her phone, but is covered in sweat.

"Gross!" Twilight says in disgust.

Twilight then walks away with her phone. When she's gone, Bulk and the others continue to dance. Twilight tries to get her phone to work, but it's out of commission.

"It's not working! How are my decisions supposed to get optimized now?!" Twilight panics.

"You've stumbled onto the path less planned for. How exciting!" Spike says.

"How excruciating! Maybe I could log on to someone else's schedule," Twilight replies.

"Oh. You mean metaphorically speaking? Because we'd follow the passion of others to guide our experience?" Spike asks.

Twilight thinks tapping her finger on her chin, "Hmmm... Who should I follow?"

Twilight tries to think and decide to walk to the food carts.

She looks up and surprisingly notices, "Principal Celestia?"

Twilight is surprised to see Celestia is at the Starswirl music Festival and is dressed up

"Twilight Sparkle! How wonderful!" Celestai says.

"I didn't know you... did things," Twilight calmly says.

"Not just me. The whole Starswirl Squad's here, too," Celestia says.

Twilight and Celestia turn to see Luna and Cranky Doodle walking their way with some ice cream.

"We're original 'Starswirlers'. Been coming together since the fest started back in... When was it?" Celestia says.

Cranky shrugs his shoulders.

Cranky clears her throat, "Mr. Cranky Doodle loves his electropop under the stars."

Spike is confused and shrugs his paw, Twilight is just as confused.

Celestia whispers, "That and the secret falafel booth."

"There's a secret falafel booth?!" Twilight asks, interested.

"Stick with me. We're old-school," Celestia says, holding a piece of paper that has a rocket and designs on it.

"A paper schedule?" Twilight asks.

"From the O.G. rainforest," Celestia says.

Twilight is a bit uneasy, but Celestia says, "I'm only teasing. I don't know where it's from."

Twilight picks up Spike and decides to follow them. Cranky gets some food and take a sniff. Spike whimpers. Cranky shrugs his shoulder and tosses him the food. Spike jumps and chomps a bite in his mouth. The girls soon begin laughing.

After lunch, they go to the photo booth to take pictures. Some of them are silly. After that, Cranky does break dancing, more like tried to. He ends up getting a cramp and unable to move.

Finally, the group are sitting on top of the hill watching the sunset.

"Thanks for teaching me so much today," Twilight says.

"I should have you send me letters after every music festival telling me what you learned, hmm?" Celestia replies.

"Uh…" Twilight says, confused.

Celestia laughs, "Just kidding. That would get old."

"I could text you," Twilight says, holding out her phone.

"Hm. Let's just forget it," Celestia says.

Then they both begin laughing.


	47. Chapter 47

Episode 37: Sock It To Me

One day in Canterlot High, Rainbow Dash is looking through her locker. Rarity, Sun, Wire Wolf, and Pinkie notice Rainbow's franticness in her locker.

Rainbow panics, "Come on, come on, come on!"

"Something wrong, Rainbow Dash?" Rarity asks.

"Yeah! Everything! We're playing Crystal Prep in ten minutes, and I can't find my lucky sock!" Rainbow panics.

The girls look down to see Rainbow with only one sock and shoe on

"You're not the best player on the team because of some sock," Sun says.

"Yeah, who needs socks?" Pinkie questions.

She brings out a large ball of socks from her hair, "Viva the sockless revolution!"

Then throws it on Sun's head. Pinkie runs away as the socks fall from Sun and she looks at Pinkie with an annoyed look on her face.

"I'm not going to question," Wire Wolf replies.

"Me neither," Sun replies.

"But we'll never win the championship without it!" Rainbow says.

"Well, lucky for you, your most brilliant friend has come up with a solution," Rarity says.

"Uh, Twilight?" Rainbow asks.

The others look to see Pinkie running down stairs with two students chasing her.

"I mean me! I can help. I'm brilliant," Rarity says.

"Oh," Rainbow replies.

"How are you going to do that?" Sun asks.

Sometime later, Rainbow is walking back and forth while Rarity is at work on her sewing machine.

Rainbow whimpers, "How's that new lucky sock coming?! What's taking so long?! Huh?! Rarity? Can I have it? Can I have it?! Can I have it now?!"

Rainbow is about to reach it until Rarity slips her hand and says, "No."

Then Rarity continues to work.

"Ugh! The game's already started!" Rainbow says, seeing the time.

"You can't rush fashion, doll," Rarity says.

Rainbow groans, "Come on, come on, come on...!"

At the soccer game, Sun and Pinkie who is eating popcorn, are at the stand.

"Ohhh. There's not much time left," Sun says.

"And it's tied! I hate it!" Pinkie says.

The coach for Crystal Prep then blows the whistle. Rainbow then hurries to the soccer field and is tired.

She pants and says, "Last time I ask Rarity for help!"

Wire Wolf comes over, "Uh Rainbow, what is that your wearing?"

"My new sock," Rainbow groans.

"Really? It looks kind of like a christmas tree," Wire Wolf says.

Sun and Pinkie notices it as well.

Sun replies, "Whoa-ho-ho-ho!"

"Ooh, now that's a sock!" Pinkie says.

Rainbow is on the field and has the ball. However, two Crystal Prep players are coming at her. Rainbow hurries to get the ball away from the player. As Rainbow kicks it, the gem ends up blinding the players. Sun and Pinkie cheer. Rainbow sees the goal and kicks it with her foot that has the glittering sock. Again, the sokc blinds the goalie and the ball gets past her. Soon the game is scored CHS 3 CPA 2. Everyone clap and cheer. The players then runs to Rainbow.

"Aw, gee, guys. I don't deserve the credit. It was all—" Rainbow says.

However, the CHS plate raises the sock in the air and chant, "Sock! Sock! Sock! Sock!"

Rainbow turns to see Rarity with a smile and says, "I never doubted you for a second."

"That's what I call 'fashion forward,' Rarity says.

"Actually, I play left back," Rainbow replies.

Rarity laughs, "I have no idea what that means."

Rainbow rolls her eyes in reply.


	48. Chapter 48

Episode 38: Tip Topping

One day, Pinkie is walking to a yogurt shop. She opens the door and looks around with glee.

Pinkie cheers, "Guess who's got pink hair and is ready for some frozen yogurt!"

Fluer and another girl raise their hands with glee. Then walks in line.

"All right, but I'm going after you," Pinkie replies.

The two girls grab their receipt and continue to get their treat. Pinkie is next and comes over with glee.

The employee with braces on her face says, "Congratulations! You're our one thousandth customer, which means you get one free topping!"

Pinkie gasps as the employee takes the receipt

"This is the best day ever!" Pinkie cheers taking the receipt.

Pinkie then goes to the yogurt machine and use three different ones to get three different flavors.

One she is done, Pinkie says, "And now, for the perfect topping!"

Pinkie look over to see so many toppings. Of course, Pinkie knows that she needs to use one. Pinkie is so excited about choosing a topping that she is starting to lose breath a bit.

"There's too many to choose from! What do I do?!" Pinkie shouts.

Just then, Applejack and Twilight walk in. Fluttershy remain outside.

They stop to see Pinkie on the floor and practically begs, "Will one of you please help me pick the perfect frozen yogurt topping?!"

"Sure," Twilight says.

"Sounds dandy," Applejack says.

But Fluttershy says, "Oh, um, don't pick me because I'm animal-sitting, and they're not allowed in the store."

"I think Pinkie know that Flutters. Do you need help with them?" Applejack asks.

"Um, yes please," Fluttershy says.

Applejack says, "Looks like Twilight's helping."

Applejack walks outside to help Fluttershy. Looks like Twilight is going to help.

Twilight brings out a pad and pencil and says, "If I'm gonna help you choose the perfect topping, we've got to do it methodically, which is why…"

Pinkie then begins to reach out to one.

But Twilight says, "Wait! We need to log our observations as we sample."

Pinkie weakly smiles.

"Now, cinnamon candies are spicy and sweet but may not blend well with a fruity yogurt. Chocolate chips or syrup would complement a fruit yogurt nicely. If we go with a chocolate or vanilla base, nuts would be the perfect crunchy treat. Individual sprinkles display a startling variance from the mean," Twilight says, bringing out each topping, but Pinkie is so mesmerized that she thinks it's taking so long.

Pinkie shouts, "Twilight!"

Twilight writes on her pencil and says, "Done. According to my calculations, the perfect topping is... chocolate-covered walnuts."

"Whoo-hoo! Now, let's eat!" Pinkie cheers, and puts the treat in.

However, the yogurt has melted.

Twilight walks to the employee and says, "Uh, we're gonna need another sample cup."

But Pinkie says, "Mmmmm! The chocolate-covered walnuts were the right choice!"

Twilight turns to see Pinkie slurping the yogurt.

"Never mind," Twilight replies.

Pinkie continues to slurp up the yogurt and Twilight begins laughing.


	49. Chapter 49

Episode 39: Costume Conundrum

In Sun's bedroom, Rarity, Applejack, and Sun are sitting around while Fluttershy play the squirrel game. Suddenly, Rarity hears her phone beeping and answers.

"Don't be jealous, but I have been invited to an exclusive—," Rarity says.

But Applejack and Sun say holding their phones, "Costume party at Bulk Biceps' house!"

"Oh. Good," Rarity says in relief.

Applejack cheers, "Yee-haw!"

Sun screams, "It's gonna be awesome!

Sun then hears whimpering and turns her head to see Fluttershy looking at her phone and is white as a sheet. Fluttershy has the invite too, but is scared about it.

"Don't be nervous. We'll all go together, Fluttershy," Sun says.

"It's not that. It's just... the party's in a few days, and I have no idea what I'd wear," Fluttershy says.

Applejack chuckles and say, "Don't you worry about that. I got just the thing."

Sometime later in Applejack's room, Fluttershy is getting help with her costume

Applejack laughs and says, "I'm thrilled you're willin' to do this with me, Fluttershy."

Applejack claps her hands to shoo the chickens away. They cluck and flip off the box. One of the rooster lands in Fluttershy's arms.

"I tried to use this costume ages ago with Sun, but she just wasn't into it," Applejack says.

Fluttershy asks, "Uh... what is it?"

Applejack looks around in the chest and is able to find it.

"Here! Whatcha think? Ain't she a beaut?" Applejack says with a laugh.

Fluttershy looks in the chest and is confused. The rooster cluck in reply.

At Bulk's costume party, Rarity is dressed in an elegant gown while Sun is dressed like a vampire. They are waiting for their friends to come to the party.

Sun asks, "Where are those two?"

"I hope Fluttershy didn't get cold feet," Rarity says in concern.

Just then, the door open and strange hooves steps in.

Then Applejack says, "The only thing these feet are doin' is gettin' ready to cut a rug!"

Rarity and Sun turn to see a light yellow pony with a pink mane and tail, that is wearing a green ribbon.

"Uh, is that the costume you tried to make me wear years ago?" Sun asks.

"Sure is sugarcube," Applejack says.

Rarity gasps and gives Sun her drink so she can rush over.

Fluttershy talks to the back end of the horse, "Oh, Fluttershy! I'm sorry she's putting you through this!"

However, Fluttershy's voice comes out from the head, "Actually, Rarity, it's nice. It's easier to relax when no one can see me."

"Should have known," Sun replies.

Applejack laughs, "What'd I tell ya?"

Applejack unzips making Sun yelp.

Then Applejack pops her self out of the opening, "A good friend always has your back."

Sun then drops the drink and replies, "Uh, s-sorry."

Then the girls begin laughing.


	50. Chapter 50

Episode 40: Emerald Mysteries

One day in Sugarcube Corner, Sun decides to talk to her friends about what she has seen and other things that have come to mind since she finds the emeralds and the shards.

"So let me get this straight, there are seven creatures and each is stuck in these Chaos Emeralds including Cheese's friend?" Applejack asks.

"Yeah. Kind of shocking is it," Sun replies.

Rainbow rolls her eyes, "Out of everything we've been through since magic was brought to this world, this has to be one of the weirdest things we come across."

"Still from want Sun has seen it make sense. That is why we never seen the creatures since the Emeralds arrived in our world. They were in them the entire time," Twilight says.

"If they really are in the Chaos Emeralds, how are we supposed to get them out?" Fluttershy asks.

Sun sighs, "Well, as much as I hate to admit, but I'm stumped. I don't know how to get them all out of the Chaos Emeralds or how they even work."

"That does sound like a problem," Falling Star says.

"A really big and mysterious problem," Sonata says.

"But you already manage to solve the problem with us involved, and we'll figure out this one," Wire Wolf says.

"I'm sure we'll figure something. We just need to put our heads together on it," Adagio says.

Sonata slurps her drink and says, "Yeah. Uh how exactly?"

"Oh brother," Aria facepalm her face.

"Don't you mean, of sister," Sonata says.

Aria sighs in reply.

"How about you start what you know so far Sun? It might give us more of an idea of what we're dealing with."

"Right," Sun replies.

Then says, "Hmm. The visions told me that Sonic and his friends were trying to stop an evil scientist named Dr. Eggman from using the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald for evil."

Sonata and Pinkie giggle to hear the word 'Eggman'.

Adagio firmly says, "Continue."

"Right," Sun says with a sheepish smile.

Then Sun says, "Dr. Eggman was planning to control their power with a Chaos Emerald he created called the Dark Chaos Emerald. When Sonic and his friends try to stop him, Eggman pressed the button to activate his machine. However things didn't go so well."

"It exploded didn't it?" Rainbow asks.

"That's part of it. It did explode and Eggman high tail out of there. However, by the time Eggman left, the emeralds caused Chaos Control and the Master Emerald shattered into twelve pieces," Sun says.

Fluttershy sadly, "And Cheese and the others weren't able to get away."

"That's right. They became paralyzed and along sight the Emeralds, the shards, and the Dark Chaos Emerald were sucked in a vortex. At the same time, Sonic and his friends were placed in the Chaos Emeralds while Cheese was in prisoned in that flower bud.

"Poor the poor darlings. Do you know their names?" Rarity asks.

"Yes. Sonic who is a hedgehog is in the blue Chaos Emerald. Shadow a black and red hedgehog is in the red Emerald. Knuckles an echidna and guardian of the Master Emerald in purple. Rouge the bat is in white. Cream, Cheese's friend is in the green one. Tails, a fox with two tails in the yellow one. The only emerald we haven't found was the cyan blue emerald, that's the one that Amy Rose, a pink hedgehog is okay," Sun says.

Then Sun says, "We have seven Master Emerald Shards and we only need five."

"Then we just need to find one more emerald and five more shards and then we'll be all set," Pinkie happily says.

"Not quite. There's still this Dark Chaos Emerald that needs to be found. For some reason, I don't like it," Sombra says.

"You got that right. I sense negative energy flowing through that Emerald," Sun says.

"It could be dangerous," Falling Star replies.

"Who knows what will happen if someone manage to grab a hold of it," Fluttershy says in concern.

Rainbow says, determined, "Then I say we find the last Chaos Emerald and the five remaining shards. Then we'll find that Dark Chaos Emerald, and destroy it."

"Right. First we need to find it," Sun says.

"I'm sure we'll find it. A gem like that can't be hidden that easily," Twilight says.

"I don't know. We might have seen it by now," Sun says.

Unknown to the friends, Glittering Sparkle is having a drink on a different table reading a book. She creates a smirk to hear of a Chaos Emerald for her to use.

"So there is another one after all. I could use it to make me the most powerful and beautiful person in the city, and get rid of that Sunny Sunshine once and for all," Sparkle evilly says.


	51. Chapter 51

Episode 41: Cheer You On

In the school gym, everyone are taking their seats. Sun and the girls are sitting at the front.

Twilight looks around, "So you haven't seen Wire Wolf at all?"

"No. He's been very secretive. All I know is that he has a surprise for us," Sun says.

"You think it's the world's giant cream puff" Pinkie asks.

"I doubt its anything sweet," Applejack answers.

"Whatever it is, I think you might like it," Adagio says.

"Maybe," Sun saya.

On stage is Flash on electric guitar, Sandalwood on keyboard, Brawly Beats on drums, and Ringo on electric bass.

Soon, the group begins to play the music as small lights appear from the ceiling. Wire Wolf slowly walks on the light of the stage and hold the microphone, and begins to sing.

Wire Wolf:

Leading ladies, I'm happy where I stand

'Cause you're the superstars, and I'm a super fan, yeah

You're my heroes, you've got the master plan

So into you

I'm just here to cheer you on

The group continues to hear the group performance, suddenly, something burst through the wall. Everyone turns around to see the robot pet, Micro Chip has turned into a monster. Everyone runs away in fear.

Wire Wolf:

Someone you can count on

However, Sun and her friends aren't. They stand up and are ready to fight.

Wire Wolf:

I live to cheer you o-o-on

The supporting man in your world

All for Equestria Girls

Soon, Sun and all her friends transformed and fly off to take on the fight.

Wire Wolf:

(Girls, Girls, Girls, Girls)

Yeah

(All for Equestria Girls)

The girls land on the ground and see the people running and screaming.

Wire Wolf:

(Girls, Girls, Girls, Girls)

Yeah-eah

Micro Chips tries to stop his robot, but the robot isn't responding. It then brings out lasers, ready to attack. Suddenly, a chair is thrown at it. Then begins to roll to the girls.

Wire Wolf:

If I could be the wind under your wings

Wire wolf look at what's happening to see Rainbow spinning around the monster.

Wire Wolf:

To watch you soar so high makes my heart sing

Twilight then lifts the robot in the air and Applejack smashes it to the ground. Fluttershy and Sun are helping get everyone out of the way.

Wire Wolf:

You don't have to ask, I'd do anything

The robot rises up and about to attach them. Rarity uses her diamonds to block the attack. Then Pinkie comes in.

Wire Wolf:

So into you

Pinkie then rides on Rarity's diamond like a board. She throws her confetti bomb at it, and explodes around it.

Wire Wolf:

I'm just here to cheer you on

Suddenly, the robot blast it's lasers at the girls. Through the wall of the school and the robot follows them outside.

Wire Wolf:

Magnificent and strong

Someone you can count o-o-on

The girls still have their powers. Sun notices she is back to normal. She looks to see her necklace is at the side. The robot rolls above it making it hard for her to get it.

Wire Wolf:

The supporting man in your world

All for Equestria Girls

Wire Wolf and the boys run outside and sees that Sun, his true love is in trouble.

Sandalwood comes in and begins to do some rapping.

Sandalwood:

Haters gonna hate, he knows where he stands

They wish they could be an Equestria Man

Wire Wolf then runs and slides under the robot grabbing the necklace.

Sandalwood:

He is the one, he'll never be fake

Friendship forever, bonds you don't break

Wire Wolf is able to grab the necklace, but the robot begins to attack him. Wire Wolf then turns his arm into a mechanical wolf claw and lashes at it.

Sandalwood:

"F" is for freedom, "R" is for rare

"I" is inspired, "E"-questria, yeah

That's when, Applejack somes in and smashes it.

Sandalwood:

"N", never-ending, "D" is for dreaming

Don't stop believing, he'll always be there

Wire Wolf walks to Sun and smiles. Sun smiles back and he places her necklace back on her neck. Then Sun transform again with her wings, extended hair and tail. Wire Wolf also transform as well, to join the fight.

Wire Wolf:

I'm just here to cheer you on

Someone you can count on

Flash Sentry:

(yeah!)

Wire Wolf:

I live to cheer you o-o-on

Flash Sentry passes Rainbow and Sonata a water. While Rainbow drinks hers, Sonata uses her abilities to make water shurikens and splashes it on the head of the toaster robot.

Wire Wolf:

The supporting man in your world

All for Equestria Girls

Now that the girls wire Wolf are together, they know that there's one thing they need to do.

Flash Sentry:

(Girls, Girls, Girls, Girls)

Wire Wolf:

Magnificent and strong

Flash Sentry:

(Girls, Girls, Girls, Girls)

The girls and Wire wolf launch their magical beam to Sun.

Wire Wolf:

Someone you can count o-o-on

Sun brings out her medallion that turns into her staff. With that and the power her friends have given to her. Sun fires the rainbow friendship blast the robot.

Flash Sentry:

The supporting man in your world

Soon the robot is being blasted by the magical beam.

Flash Sentry:

All for Equestria Girls!

The girls and boys sit on the blecher as the monster robot is beaten. Twilight gives Micro Chip back his remote. Sun kisses Wire Wolf on the cheek making him blush.


	52. Chapter 52

Equestria Special: Summer Sun Setback Part 1

In Grogar's secret lair, he is walking towards the doorway to leave.

He hears someone clearing their throat and turns to see, Cozy Glow.

Cozy Glow asks, Where are ya goin'?"

"Since you three were unable to retrieve my Bewitching Bell, we need another source of great magical power to defeat Twilight and her friends," Grogar sternly answers.

He then walks out of the door way and leaves the lair. Cozy Glow comes out to see him leaving.

Cozy Glow flies back on and calls out in a singing voice, "He's gone!"

Knowing the coast is clear, Tirek, Chrysalis, Apep, and the Storm King come out of their hiding place to discuss the situation.

"I don't trust him," Tirek says.

"None of us do," Cozy Glow replies.

"Which is why double-crossing him with his own bell will be so satisfying," Chrysalis says, leveraging the bell.

"If we can figure out how to use it," Tirek says.

"Hmm, That doessss sssseem to be a problem," Apep says.

"A big one," The Storm King says.

He grabs the bell and shakes it.

Cozy Glow says, "Twilight Sparkle may be the worst, but she does know stuff. She once said the Archives in Canterlot has a restricted area."

"Celestia and Luna loved to hoard information for themselves. If there's an answer, it's there," Tirek says.

Then Chrysalis says, "My triumphant return to Canterlot? I like the sound of that."

Cozy Glow cheers, "Oh, my gosh! Road trip!"

They all grin to know that they have a plan going on.

At Canterlot, the sun begins to set to begin the night. In one of the rooms in Canterlot Castle, Sun and Twilight are scheduling everything for the Summer Sun Celebration the next day. Spike is sitting on the bed reading with Regana who is a baby pony now.

Sun sighs, "Who knew tPrincess Celestia had to go through a lot just for a celebration."

"I know, but we're almost finished and with the others help, we'll be finished by tonight," Twilight says.

And says,"Thanks for you, the Dazzlings, and Wire Wolf can come."

"It's no problem. The others wish they can come, but you know, work, homework, places to go and such," Sun says.

"Yeah. I'm also excited because you'll be graduating from Canterlot High too," Twilight says.

"Yeah," Sun replies.

The doors open and Princess Celestia and Princess Luna step in the room.

"Sorry to interrupt. We know you're busy planning the Summer Sun Celebration as we requested. But…" Celestia says.

But stops to see that something is amiss.

"Oh! Things seem, uh, calmer than we would've expected," Luna replies, looking around the room.

"No complaints here," spike says, reading a book.

Regana taps her hoof on Spike's stomach, "Spiky spiky."

"Yep. Spiky is continuing to read you a story," Spike says.

"With the exception of the odd trivia night, I've made a lot of progress since the Royal Swanifying Ceremony," Twilight says, checking off a list.

She floats the paper away, and says, "You may not know this about me, but I occasionally freak out."

The princesses look confused.

"That was a joke. I wanted to show you with the Summer Sun Celebration how much I've improved. So I focused on delegating and trusting others. It's been great!" Twilight says.

"That's... actually what we came to talk to you about. This may be the last Summer Sun Celebration you'll need to plan," Luna says, sounding a bit uneasy.

"Why?" Sun asks.

Twilight asks, confused, "Did I do something wrong?

"Of course not. It's just that the Celebration has always been about us. My defeat of Luna…" Celestia answers.

Then Luna says, "...and, thanks to you and your friends, my reunion with my sister."

Celestia adds, "Now that we're leaving, we don't see a need for the holiday any longer."

"Now that you're…" Twilight replies.

Then Celestia says, "My sister and I have decided. The time for us to retire is upon us. You and your friends have proven you are ready to lead Equestria."

Then Luna levitate a small device to Twilight and Sun.

Celestia happily says, "So let this be the last Summer Sun Celebration as Equestria leaves behind the old to embrace the new!"

Twilight looks at the device nervously and gulp.

"You okay?" Sun asks.

"Not really. After the last time I used that," Twilight answers, pointing to the device.

After meeting with the princesses, Twilight and Sun join with the others.

Rarity replies, "My goodness! How are you feeling about all this?"

"Something like this could definitely send you into full freaky-outy mode!" Pinkie replies.

"Pinkie," Sun whispers.

But Twilight says, "I'm actually fine. But if this is gonna be the last Summer Sun Celebration, I want to make sure it's the best Celebration ever!"

Rainbow panicky whispers, "Please-don't-give-us-more-work... Please-don't-give-us-more-work... Please-don't-give-us-more-work…"

"So, even though everything was done, I thought of a few last-minute changes I could use your help with," Twilight says.

Rainbow groans, "I knew it!"

Suddenly, a familiar voice says, "Oh, the end of a beloved holiday? Last-minute changes to a celebration?

Just then, Discord and Screwball appear.

"That sounds positively chaotic!" Discord says with excitement.

"And fun?" Screwball happily replies.

Sun says, "Hey Discord. Hi Screwball."

"What are you two doin' here?" Applejack asks.

"I've known Celestia and Luna longer than any of you. I terrorized them, they turned me into stone…" Discord says.

He then changes himself to stone and crumbles.

Then the broken piece of his mouth says, "If this is the last Summer Sun Situation, I simply can't miss it."

Then Discord changes back to normal, "Well, I see I've arrived just in time for the "Twilight gives her friends an impossibly long and overly detailed list" predicament."

"Come on dad, show Twilight some support," Screwball says.

Twilight simply smiles, holding some small papers, and says, "I guess some draconequus isn't the know-it-all he thinks he is."

Then Twilight passes her friends each the small colored paper.

"This is it?" Rainbow asks.

"What?" Twilight asks.

"We were kinda with Discord on this one," Rainbow says.

"No more crazy lists. No more freaking out. With your help, I know we've got this," Twilight says.

Sun giggles, and says, "You really changed since the last time I saw you."

Discord groans, "Character growth is so boring."

"Um, is there anything you want me and dad to do?" Screwball asks.

Then Discord asks, "Do I at least get my own note card?"

Twilight simply roll her eyes and write Discord a note card and passes to him.

Then Sun says, "If you're not too busy Screwball,you can watch Regana for me while we work."

"Now, we need to go rewrite my speech. But if you all look at your cards, you'll see—" Twilight says.

But Discord says, "Can't talk now. Have so much to get done before sunrise."

He snaps his fingers and everyone but three disappears. Twilight, Sun, and Wire Wolf.

Sun sighs, "Some things never change."

"He reminds me of your dad back in Canterlot City," Wire Wolf replies.

Meanwhile, the Legion of Villains are hiding behind the barrels as they see so many ponies at work.

"Why are so many ponies up in the middle of the night?" Tirek asks.

"Yeah. I never seen this many ponies since this silly celebration," The Storm King.

"It's that silly sun holiday," Cozy Glow says.

"How many holidays do you ponies have?" Chrysalis asks.

"Probably a lot," Apep says.

Then Chrysalis says, "No matter. Getting into the castle won't be a problem."

"Are you sure about that?" Tirek whispers.

Tirek points up to see large fans turning and blowing wind. The wind blows a bird off course and lands in Apep's hand. Then it flies away.

"Oh. Those are new. But even so…" Chrysalis says.

She then transform into a purple pegasus guard pony. Chrysalis walks over to the door and attempts to open it. Sadly, the door isn't opening.

Chrysalis says to the guards, "Transfer. Have to head inside. Open up."

She then sees another female guard walking to the door. She removes a start from her chest with her magic and places it on the door. Then the door opens and walks in. Chrysalis tries to get in, but the door closes.

"Right. Of course," Chrysalis nervously says.

Chrysalis tries to use her start to open it, it doesn't work.

"Uh, do yours get glitchy too? More medallions, more problems, am I right?" Chrysalis says.

Then walks back to where the others are. She comes back as Cozy Glow and Tirek are playing chess while. Apep is resting while The Storm King is using a string to make shapes.

"They've increased security into the castle. This is going to be more challenging than I thought," Chrysalis, bitterly says.

Then Chrysalis changes back to herself.

"Now what do we do?" The Storm King asks.

Suddenly, Discord and the others appear in a short distance.

Rainbow asks annoyed, "Could you not go popping us all over the place, please?!"

"Time is of the essence," Discord says.

He makes himself appears in a cheer outfit with pom poms, and cheers, "Let's go, team!"

"We need to know what we're doing before we go and do it," Fluttershy says.

Applejack reads her note and says, "Pinkie, you, Sonata, and I are givin' Braeburn and the Appleloosan ponies some adjustments to the menu."

"Fluttershy, Aria, and I are meeting the Pegasi from Cloudsdale to give them changes to the weather," Rainbow says.

Then Rarity says, "Adagio, Spike, we're going to update the Flaming Sky Firework Unicorn Troupe with Twilight's new vision."

"And I'm supposed to…" Discord says.

He places glasses on and says, "Make sure Discord doesn't do anything 'Discord-y'?"

"Well, that's annoyingly specific!" Discord says.

With that, they head off to do their jobs, including Discord.

"Increased security on a crowded holiday with Twilight, Sun, and their friends bumbling around?" Tirek asks.

" This is impossible," The Storm King says.

"Oh, no. This is perfect. We need a distraction, and those ridiculous ponies just gave it to us. Now, do exactly as I tell you," Chrysalis says, and whispers to them her plan.


	53. Chapter 53

Equestria Special: Summer Sun Setback Part 2

In the courtyard of Canterlot Castle, all the earth ponies are getting the food for the celebration.

Suddenly, Pinkie pops out of the cart of dessert spooking the ponies.

"Step away from the wagons! Official food-tasters here on official food-tasting business!" Pinkie says, and begins to eat the desert.

Sonata who is in her human for giggles and takes out an apple pie. As Sonata eats the pie, Applejack explains the addition to Braburn, her cousin from Appleloosa.

Braeburn sighs, "Well, it ain't gonna be easy. But I think we can whip up these new cookies Twilight wants before sunrise."

"If anypony can handle some last-minute bakin', Braeburn, it's y'all," Applejack says.

Sonata comes to Applejack and Braeburn as she eats the pie.

"Hey guys, this pie tastes great," Sonata says.

"Thanks," Braburn says.

He and the girls turn to see Pinkie continuing to eat the desserts, especially the cupcakes.

"We brought plenty for the Celebration. But if she keeps testin', we might be in trouble," Braeburn says.

Sonata giggles, "I'm surprised she hasn't pop yet."

Pinkie grabs Pinkie by the tail and pulls her away from the table.

As she is being dragged away, Pinkie screams, "But I see a suspicious-looking cookie!"

Once the girls are gone, Tirek secretly peak through the bushes to see a pony walking by. He then secretly comes out and suck out the magic and energy from a green mare. The poor mare becomes weak and falls to the ground.

Braebuurn runs over, and asks, "You okay?"

Tirek quickly hides in the bushes before Tirek can see him.

"I feel weak all of a sudden…" Apple Honey weakly says.

Braburn and another apple cousin come over to help out. A few of the Apple family gather to help them out.

Suddenly, tirek peeks out and suck magicand energy from another pony and quickly hides. The pony collapses.

Braeburn looks at the bush and asks, "Is somepony back there?"

Braeburn looks around to see what is going on. While behind his back, tirek suck out his energy too.

Apple Cobbler runs over, and asks, "What is it?"

"Everypony... get away from the food... 'til we figure out what's goin' on...!" Braeburn answers, feeling weak and tired.

Everypony scream and put drop the food and run off. Tirek comes out of the bush with laughter and snatches the pie.

Meanwhile, Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Aria talk to the pegasi the new instruction for the weather.

The pegasus in charge name, Feather Flatterfly exclaims, "The princess wants what?!"

"Just what's on that little card. No big deal," Rainbow says, giving him the card.

Feather Flatterfly panics, "No big d-d—?! I-I-It's a m-much more aggressive weather pattern than what was originally ordered! This... This is... very irregular! We'll need to... No, first we must... Wait! We ca—"

Then wails.

Fluttershy walks over and says, "Take a breath."

Feather Flatterfly inhales.

"Let it out slowly," fluttershy instructs.

Feather Flatterfly exhales, and says, "Tell the princess we will do our best."

"We're sure you're doing an excellent job," Rainbow says.

"Oh, yeah, totally. You're not gonna panic and screw it up at all!" Rainbow says.

Aria rolls her eyes, and says, "Point it. Don't get nervous and you won't screw up."

Then the girls leave to continue with their other errands.

Feather Flatterfly begins to panic, "I... I... I'm not built for high-pressure situations!"

Suddenly, Cozy Glow comes in, "Golly. Sounds like you need some help."

Feather Flatterfly turns his head to see Cody Glow

He asks, "Who are you?"

"Somepony who's organized enough to handle the small stuff so you can focus on the big picture!" Cozy Glow says.

"The big... Yes! That sounds right!" Feather Flatterfly says, sounding relieved.

Cozy Glow chuckles and says, "This kind of weather has to be handled delicately. Good thing I'm here. I'll take care of everything."

"Cozy Glow, is that you?" A voice says.

Cozy Glow quickly turns to see a the merpony that has hooves and transparent wings. The same young colt that has a light orange body, purple eyes, white mane and tails with orange lighting.

Cozy Glow blushes and straightens her hair, "Uh Crescendo. How long? I mean. It's nice to see you again."

"Um yeah. It's nice to see you too. What are you doing here?" Crescendo asks.

"Um, well, it's I mean. Helping the weather ponies," Cozy Glow says, embarrassed.

"Sounds nice. Mind if I uh, hang out with you," Crescendo says.

Cozy Glow's face becomes red and answers with a soft smile, "Um sure."

At the stage where the celebration take place, the fireworks are going on and it's amazing. Rarity, Spike, and Adagio walk over to see it for themselves.

"Whoa!" Spike says, impressed.

"The Flaming Sky Firework Troupe is a marvel," Rarity says.

"I think they're very impressive. I'll have to think about asking them to use their fireworks for the Rainbooms performances.

A unicorn Fire Flare says, "We take pride in what we do."

"These last-minute changes aren't too challenging, are they?" Spike asks, passing her the note.

Fire Flare takes the note and says, "Ha! The more challenging, the better! We aim to astound! Now, if you don't mind, we do have a new routine to prepare."

Then gives the note back to Spike.

Fire Flare turns to her group and says, "Horns at the ready!"

Rarity, Spike, and Adagio see there is no problem so they decide to head back. Unknown to them, Chrysalis sees them leaving and transform into a green unicorn

She walks past them, and says, "Very impressive."

"Thank you. Unfortunately, we have no room for anypony else at this time…" Fire Flare says.

She clears her throat and says, "I'm sorry?"

"Crackle Cosette. And I don't want to join your silly little troupe," Chrysalis says.

Fire Flare asks, "Pardon me?"

"Oh, I meant no offense. It just seems a pity for unicorns to waste their talents on something so... inconsequential," Chrysalis says.

The unicorns begin to mutter.

"Unicorns wield magic. We are the most powerful ponies in the land. Don't you ever feel you're destined for more than... performances?" Chrysalis says, walking on the stage to the other ponies.

Then walk away. That ends up making the unicorns think about what she says.

In the Canterlot Castle, Apep slithers down the halls. He then slithers to the Canterlot Garden in the back. He sees, Sun with Wire Wolf, Screwball, Regana, and Discord.

Screwball passes Regana and says, "Yeah. Your baby sister really miss you, but it was fun while it lasted."

"I know, I'm just glad she feels better," Sun says.

"Yeah. So what this new speech you and Twilight are working on?" Wire Wolf asks.

Sun giggles, "Sorry, but I promise Twilight not to tell you guys until the following day."

"Aww," Screwball replies.

Wire Wolf and Sun lean to each other and show love. Apep sadly sighs and continues to hide.

"Is it wrong of me to do this? Try to take Sun away from those she loved, and the one she loved the most," Apep says in thought.

Apep continues to see sun smiling and having a good time with the ones who are with her.

Apep sadly says, "I can't go through with it. I need to talk to her."

Suddenly, there is a slight loud shaking.

Sun asks, "What was that?"

Everyone looks to see someone approaching them.

A voice screams, "Dizzy! Come to your sissy wissy!"

Everyone looks to see a female draconequus coming towards them. She looks exactly like Discord, but with long white hair. The others look to see this.

"Come to sissy wissy!" The female draconequus shouts.

The female draconequus jumps and gives discord a hug.

Discord happily says, "Eris! How is my sister doing?!"

"Doing fine bro. Glad I was able to come," Eris happily says.

Screwball happily hugs her, "Auntie Eris, it's great to see you."

"You too, Screwy," Eris says.

Eris turns to Sun, "And Sun, it's great to see you and your friends again."

"Hi Eris, it's glad to see you two. It's been a long time," Sun happily says.

"Yeah. When I heard about the celebration I rushed over," Eris says.

Apep is surprised to see the female draconequus and feels his heart is beating like a drum. To Apep, Eris is the most beautiful creature he has ever seen. It's love at first sight for him.

He quickly hides and says to himself, "Alright calm down. It's just a female draconequus that appears out of nowhere. A beautiful one for that matter. But, I… I don't know what to say.

He sighs, and says, "I need help."

Then an idea hits him," And I think I know a certain princess who can help me."


	54. Chapter 54

Equestria Special: Summer Sun Setback Part 3

In the castle throne room, Twilight and Sun meet with the others to see how they're doing.

Twilight happily says, "It's all coming together. I really think this is gonna be the best Summer Sun Celebration ever!"

"You've done an outstanding job," Twilight happily says.

Twilight says with glee, "We've all done an outstanding job!"

"I agree," Sun says.

Screwball happily says, "And I did a great job taking care of Regana. She's so cute."

Regana continues to sleep peacefully.

Just then, Discord join the group.

"And what about me? You'll be happy to know that I have been watching myself all night, and I have yet to do one "Discord-y" thing," Discord says, using the binocular.

Sun whispers, "The real goal was to keep Discord out of trouble and not to make it, was it?"

Twilight nods her head.

"Now, that truly is amazing," Luna says.

Discord turns his head to see the princesses.

"Twilight, we know you had, uh," Celestia says.

She laughs, and says, "Difficulties using the amulet to raise the sun and moon. We thought perhaps a practice session before the festivities might be in order.

"That's... a good idea," Twilight says, sounding relieved.

Then turns to her friends, "Thank you all so much."

Twilight, Celestia and Luna leave the room and close the door. Sun picks up Regana to her arms.

"I'm going to take Regana to my room and tuck her in," Sun says.

"Okay. We'll handle everything from here," Wire Wolf says.

"Thank," sun says.

Sun leaves the throne room with Regana in her arms.

Screwball sadly says, "Aww, but I want to play with her some more."

"Don't worry, she'll be full of energy once she wakes up," Eris says.

Applejack happily says, "I sure am proud o' her."

"We're proud of Twilight and Sun," Sonata happily says.

"Yeah! She finally realizes things will turn out fine, even when she isn't micromanaging every little detail," Spike happily says.

Suddenly someone stomps their foot on the ground.

"Braeburn? W-What's wrong?" Applejack asks.

"Earth ponies sick... Food missin'... Can't... bake... anythin'..." Braeburn weakly says, and collapses.

Adagio runs to Braburn and holds him. She touches his head.

"He seems fine, but he looks so weak," Adagio says.

Just then the Royal Guard comes in and says, "Something is wrong with the weather! Storms, hurricanes, fog – you name it! It's a disaster out there!"

They soon hear the thunder going on outside.

"What in the world?" Sonata exclaims.

Fire Flare comes in and sternly says, "Rarity! Please inform her highness that we will not be performing! A simple fireworks show is beneath us! We're better than that!"

Then walks away.

Applejack says in shock, "What the...? Everything was fine a minute ago!"

Fluttershy walks to the window, and says, "Apparently, a lot can change in a minute."

They see the earth ponies losing energy while the pegasi are having trouble getting through the sky. The unicorn performers are leaving.

"It's total chaos out there!" Rainbow screams.

Then everyone turn to Discord, Eris, and Screwball.

"Don't look at us!" Discord says.

"What are we gonna do?" Fluttershy asks.

"Do about what?" Twilight asks, walking in with flash cards holding magic.

When they see Twilight, they quickly cover the windows.

Spike laughs nervously and asks, "What are you doing here?"

"I forgot these. You guys okay?" Twilight answers.

"Twilight, w-we're sorry, but—" Applejack says.

But Rainbow quickly says, "But, uh, we don't know what to do now that everything's all ready!"

"I guess I was too organized. I'll try to come up with a few last-minute errands for you before sunrise," Twilight says.

Twilight then leaves.

"Well, that's a relief!" Rainbow fakely says.

Soon enough, Twilight leave the scene.

Applejack asks, "Explain to me why we didn't tell her the truth?

"Oh, Twilight is finally learning not to let her stress get the better of her. If she finds out everything went wrong, it could be devastating!" Rainbow says.

"Oh, she would be so upset," Fluttershy says.

"She'll totally freak out!" Rainbow says.

"I think you should tell her," Aria says.

"And Sun," Adagio says.

"Yeah. Twilight said she changed and she has. The last time someone didn't put trust in a friend it went wrong," Sonata says.

"But Twilight will go ballistic if she sees this," Rainbow says.

"She'll even be more when you guys try to hide it from her," Wire Wolf says.

"Well, what do y'all suggest?" Applejack asks.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh! Let's just fix it all before she notices. No lying necessary," Pinkie says.

"I guess," Applejack says.

"We'd need a miracle," Spike says.

"We have a miracle! Don't we?" Rainbow says.

Suddenly, Discord appears dressed as an angel.

"I suppose I could fix everything. But isn't the real miracle here the miracle of teamwork and character growth?" Discord says.

Then he disappears and feathers land on the ground.

Rainbow screams, "OH, COME ON!"

"Discord is right. Twilight needs us. Whatever happened, we can fix this," Fluttershy says.

They soon hear thunder and lighting.

Spike looks outside, and asks, "What did happen?"

Outside, Cozy Glow and Crescendo Wave are watching the weather going crazy outside.

"That did not go as planned," Crescendo worriedly says.

Cozy Glow says in guilt, "But it did work, for us. At least, for me at first."

"What do you mean?" Crescendo asks.

"I planned this weather disaster. On purpose," Cozy Glow says in remorse.

"What? Why?" Crescendo asks.

"It's a long story," Cozy Glow says.

Crescendo looks at the thunder, and says, "Um, maybe you can make it quickly if that's alright."

"Okay," Cozy Glow says.

In the castle suite, Sun tucks Regana into bed. Sun suddenly hears slithering sounds. Sun turns around to see nothing. Suddenly, Sun sees something slither from behind by the mirror and quickly turns around.

Sun stands up and asks, "Um hello. Is someone there?"

Sun turns around to see nothing. Suddenly, the lights turn on. Sun quickly turns around and gasps to see Apep.

"Hello Ssssun," Apep says.

"Ap," Sun quickly says, but his tail covers Sun's mouth.

Then Apep's tail coil the upper part of Sun's body and pins her arms to the side. She lifts Sun up and brings her close to him.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to do you harm. Just allow me to explain," Apep says.

Sun is confused to hear it. She notices the calm look in his eye. She then nods her head.

Apep then removes the coil from Sun's mouth.

"Okay, so what you need to talk about," Sun asks.

"I came to apologize," Apep says.

"What?" Sun asks.

Meanwhile Applejack and Pinkie are looking over the earth ponies. Pinkie pulls out a pony's tongue and puts it back in.

"Even if I was an actual doctor, I would have no idea what's wrong," Pinkie says, dressed like a doctor.

"There's gotta be a reason. Something got 'em all sick. Maybe the food?" Applejack says.

Soon Pinkie becomes to panic and drops the cupcake she is eating, "I ate the food, too! Does that mean I'm sick?! Oh, nooo!"

She coughs and falls to the ground.

Pinkie jumps back up, and says, "Nope! I feel fine."

She grabs a cupcake from her head and eats it.

At the castle, the guard continues to walk around. It stops to see a mare guard. Suddenly, Tirek's shadow appears behind him. When the guard turns around, Tirek suck the magic and energy out of him. The Storm King takes the star pin and uses it on the door. That allow the three to enter inside.

In a hiding place, Cozy Glow finishes explaining the story.

"I see," Crescendo says.

"Yeah. I guess it wasn't the smartest idea. The weather is going crazy," Cozy says.

"We can worry about apologizes um, later. Right now, we need to find Twilight and Sun and tell them what's going on," Crescendo says.

"Yeah. I don't think they'll believe me," Cozy sadly says.

"I do. And well," Crescendo says, beginning to blush.

He then says, "I got a present for you."

"A present?" Cozy Glow asks.

Crescendo presents the red necklace with the gold chain. Cozy Glow gasps in surprise to see it. Then Crescendo tie the chain around Cozy Glow's neck. He then opens the locket to show her the photo of them.

Cozy Glow smiles and soon begins to shed tears, "Crescendo, it's beautiful."

"I knew you would. I wanted to give it to you a while ago, but um,you had a different plans. Anyway, despite of all the things you did, I still believe in you and loved you. That's kind of what love and friendship is," Crescendo says.

Cozy Glow begins to shed tears of sadness and begins to cry, "I'm sorry Crescendo."

She then hugs him, "I was a bad pony! I'm sorry for everything! I wouldn't blame you if you never forgive me."

"Actually I do," Crescendo says.

"You do? But why?" Cozy Glow asks.

Crescendo wipes a tear from her face, and says, "Yes. You're my friends and still is. You still have a chance to turn my life around. You can start by fixing the mess with the weather. And I think Twilight and Sun would like to hear it too."

"You think so?" Cozy Glow asks.

"Sure. We can find them right now," Crescendo says.

Crescendo and Cozy Glow hurry to find Twilight and Sun.

At the same time, Rainbow and the Wonderbolts are trying to gather up the storm clouds. On the ground, Fluttershy is trying to calm the weather pony down.

Feather Flatterfly rocks himself holding his legs, and panics, "I don't know how this happened! I'm gonna be fired for... for sure!"

"Rainbow Dash and the Wonderbolts will have all the weather rounded up any minute," Fluttershy says.

Suddenly, they hear Rainbow Dash scream and fall to the bushes close by.

Rainbow comes out, and says, "Or not!"

Then the weather pony faints.

In the castle, Chrysalis, Tirek, and the Storm King notice one of the doors close by.

Chrysalis opens the door and whispers, "Not here. The Archives are in a different part of the castle."

Suddenly, one of flamingos honk and notice the door open. As Chrysalis and the others leave, one of the flamingoes begin to leave the room. Then begins to follow them.

Outside, Rarity and Spike are trying to get the performers not to leave.

"What about aiming for perfection?" Rarity asks.

"We've set our sights higher," Fire Flare says.

"Higher than perfection?" Spike asks.

"Higher than putting on a silly little show for the other ponies," Fire Flare says.

Confused, Rarity asks, "But you were so excited before. What changed?"

"She's right. Why do you think you're too good for performances? Especially since all the ponies are so excited to see it," Adagio says.

The bird follows to see another one. They both communicate for a little. The bird squints its eyes and leave. Then the bird changes to Chrysalis. The Storm King picks the locks allowing them access.

In the suite, Apep talk to Sun about what he wants to say.

Sun asks, "You want to apologize."

"Yes. I do. After sssseeing you how happy you are with your friendsssss and that boy, Wire Wolf, I was thinking, maybe I got a bit carried away," Apep says.

"A little?" Sun questions.

"Okay maybe way overboard," Apep says.

Then says, "The point it, I kind of let my eyessss of romance get the better of me. Not just on you, but Sssssun Goddesssss as well. Plus, i'm sorry for um, you know, trying to take over your world."

"I can tell how sorry you are, and I forgive. However, I do hope you can come up with a way to make up for at least some of the trouble you caused," Sun says.

Sun then smiles, "but I am glad you decided to turn your life around. I do hope maybe someday you'll find someone special to be with you."

"Actually, that's another reason. I have seen someone," apep says, beginning to blush a little.

Sun asks, "Really now? So who is she?"

"It's a female draconequus. I saw you talking with her earlier," Apep says.

"You mean Eris?" Sun asks.

"Yes. She is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen," Apep says.

"I can tell you really like her," Sun says.

"Yes. that'ssss why I need you. I kind of need your help," Apep says.

"Sure. I'll help you. Let's head down and talk to Twilight too," sun says.

Suddenly, the doors open and Wire Wolf come in.

Wire Wolf panics, "Sun, we got a problem. We need…"

He then glares, "Apep."

"Wait Wire Wolf! He's changed now," Sun says.

"Really? Are you sure?" Wire Wolf asks, staring at the snake.

"Yes. I'm sure. He didn't harm me," Sun says.

Wire Wolf sighs, "Alright. I believe you."

"So what seems to be the trouble?" Suna asks.

"Yeah. The Summer Sun Celebration is going nuts. The weather is going crazy, earth ponies are collapsing, and the unicorns are acting strange," Wire Wolf says.

"What?" Sun asks.

Apep sighs, "I knew I forgot something."

"You know something about this," Wire Wolf asks.

"Never mind that, we need to get down there and fix the problem. Apep can explain on the way as we find Twilight," Sun says.

"Alright," Wire Wolf says.

"Of course," Apep says.

Sun and the others leave the room, but make sure they're quiet about it. They close the door slowly and head down stairs to fix the problem.


	55. Chapter 55

Equestria Special: Summer Sun Setback Part 4

Walking out to the area, Twilight, Celestia, and Luna are planning to enjoy the festival, but have no clue what has happened.

"You two just enjoy the festivities. I have a few surprises in store for—" Twilight happily says.

Suddenly, Discord flies by with his hands behind his back, looking relaxed. Screwball and Eris show up looking concern.

Twilight asks with a straight face, "Yes, Discord?"

"Oh, well, don't mind me. I'm just here for the chaos," Discord says.

He suddenly wears an orange shirt with white and yellow flowers and sunglasses.

Eris rolls her eyes, "Yeah. I like Chaos as much as you do, but don't you think we should help the others with this."

"With what?" Twilight asks.

"Um, it's kind of a long story,"

Suddenly, thunder and lightning appears in the sky.

Discord laughs, "And here we go!"

Just then, Rainbow Dash zips by.

Confused, Rainbow asks, "What is Rainbow Dash doing?"

Twilight flies over to see what Rainbow is doing, until she bumps into a cart of soup. Pinkie comes out of the opening. Pinkie tries to cover it from Twilight.

Twilight asks, "Pinkie, is this soup?"

"Yes! I... was really hungry," Pinkie says with a sheepish smile.

At the same time, Rarity, Spike, and the Dazzlings are trying to calm down the crowd

"Nopony understands wanting to take pride in your work more than I do!" Rarity says.

But a unicorn says, "You could do more with your magic than make frilly dresses!"

"Oh, pffft. Nopony makes frills anymore. This season's actually all about simplicity—" Rarity scoffs it off.

"Not the point, Rarity!" Spike says.

"Besides, Rarity has been able to do more, when she's with Twilight and the others and you know it," Sonata says.

"Sonata's right. Rarity is one of the ponies who helped save Equestria multiple times," Aria says.

"With what?" A unicorn asks.

"With the Magic of Friendship. She along with her friends combine it and create something even more powerful. Sun also used to be a unicorn before coming human and an alicorn, and she didn't really need unicorn magic to defeat those in her way, but her friendship with us," Adagio says.

Twilight tries to fly over to figure out what is going on.

Feather Flatterfly runs over and freaks out, "Princess! I beg your forgiveness! It's entirely my fault!"

"What is?" Twilight asks.

Suddenly, thunder and lightning flash in the sky. Then it begins to rain.

"That!" Feather Flatterfly screams.

Fluttershy comes over, and pushes him away saying, "Oh, um, just a slight hiccup in the weather."

She nervously laughs in reply,

Twilight is even more confused, and turns her head to see Rainbow moving the sky. She then looks to see Applejack running with a cart

Twilight flies over, and asks, "Applejack, what is going on?"

"I told y'all this was a bad idea! But nopony ever listens to me!" Applejack angrily scolds and throws her hat to the ground.

Having enough, Twilight says, "That's it!"

Twilight then uses her magic to swisk everyone into the air and they all land on the ground together.

"I thought everything was fine! What is going on?!" Twilight asks, getting upset.

"Everythin' was goin' fine," Applejack says.

"Until it totally wasn't," Pinkie says.

And Fluttershy says, "We tried to fix it ourselves."

"Why didn't you tell me? Or Sun?" Twilight asks.

"We didn't want you to freak out," Twilight answers.

Twilight says, "And you thought not telling me everything was a total disaster would avoid a freak-out?!"

"When you say it like that, it sounds like a really bad plan," Spike sheepishly says.

"A very bad plan. Just be glad that we decided to send Wire Wolf to find Sun and explain to her about the disaster and your crazy plan," Aria says.

"He's not the only one," Sun speaks.

The girls turn their heads to see Sun and Wire Wolf, but gasp in shock to see Apep.

Twilight begins to inlight her magic, but Sun says, "Wait, Apep's on our side new! We talk things over and well, he changed to say."

"Really?" Twilight asks.

"Really. He told me everything that has happened with Grogar and the other well, villains that are here. His whole disaster now is a distraction," Sun says.

"It is a distraction," Crescendo speaks.

The others turn to see Crescendo with Cozy Glow, and it's a shock for everything.

Twilight asks, "Let me guess, Cozy Glow has reformed too."

"Um yeah. We talked it over and is willing to change," Crescendo says.

Cozy Glow blushes, and says, "We also decided to talk to you about it. I guess in a way, you were right, Power isn't the reason why you make friends. Crescendo showed that to me, and gave me this nice necklace too."

"And I'm glad you like it," Crescendo says.

Cozy Glow kisses Crescendo on the cheek making him blush.

Then Cozy glow turns to the girls in sadness, "What I'm trying to say is, i'm sorry for what I caused."

Twilight smiles, "I'm glad that you decided to turn your life around, but you should at least make up for it."

"Trust me, Cozy Glow and Apep can fix the mess they along with Tirek, Chrysalis, and the Storm King caused with the celebration," Sun says.

"Wait, they did all this?" Rainbow asks.

"Um pretty much," Cozy Glow says.

"But don't worry, I have a plan for them," Apep says.

Suddenly, they hear the thunder and lightning flash.

"First, let's get this fix first," Sun says.

Twilight takes a deep breath, and says, "I know how I used to react, but I really have changed. Panicking won't solve anything."

Discord, Eris, and Screwball show calm smiles on their faces. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna walk over.

"But we can handle whatever problems come our way as long as we handle them together!" Twilight says.

"And it will take all of us to fix it," Sun says.

"Even us," Cozy Glow asks.

"Of course," Sun says.

"Spoken like true leaders." Celestia says.

They turn their heads to see the princesses.

"How can we help?" Celestia asks.

Just then, discord, Eris, and Screwball appear.

Screwball says, "We can help too."

"I love a good to-do list," Twilight says, bringing out a parchment with a quill.

Cozy Glow rolls her eyes, "Of course you do."

"Yeah," Sun replies.

Then Twilight says, "So tell me exactly what happened so we can figure out exactly what "to do" to fix it."

With that, everyone gets to work. Celestia, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Eris help tend to weaken earth ponies. She accidently bump into Apep who is also helping. They turn to each other, and blush with smiles on their faces.

Instructed by the weather pony, Rainbow Dash and the pegasi fly in the sky. Rainbow circles around the sky making a rainbow train to divide it. Thwn two pegai take the cloud away. Luna uses her magic while Cozy Glow and Screwball kick the clouds away. Discord breaking the fourth wall, hides the cloud behind the scenery.

Twilight and Sun explain to the unicorns with Rarity about how important their performance is and how much they can do with it. Plus, how much it's a part of it, and means alot to the ponies. The unicorns nod their heads agreeing to do the show. They soon see, Spiky carrying Pinkie while two earth ponies roll over party cannons.

Meanwhile, Tirek, the Storm King and Chrysalis are able to sneak into the restricted area of the castle and try to find what they're looking for. Finally, Chrysalis is able to find it, and tries to use her magic to break the lock. It doesn't work thought. She sees a book on the ground and uses it to break the chain. She inform the others of what she finds.

The weather ponies instruct Rainbow and the others on how to clear the clouds. Soon, everypony is taking their seats. Seeing the clouds almost cleared up, Flare turns to her crew to begin the show.

They start off by creating fireworks with their horns and fire to where the moon is. With a bang, the fireworks create a silhouette of the Mare in the Moon. Flare then whistles for the signal. Pinkie then stuff in fireworks in the cannons and stands on two of them. She jumps and starts the fireworks show, much to everypony's amazement. The princesses smiles that celestia even begins to shed a tear with joy. Then the princesses fly on to the stage with Sun and Twilight are.

Using the device, Sun also uses her magic to raise the sun, thanks to Twilight and Celestia's quick teaching. Soon, the sun is up for everypony to see and they all cheer with glee.

Twilight holds a microphone, and says, "This Celebration has always been a reminder not to fear the night, for there is always a new day to look forward to. But as we look towards Equestria's future, I am sad to say today will be the last Summer Sun Celebration."

Everypony gasps in shock.

Sun holds her, and says, "Because there is something even more important to celebrate. There are two ponies who have watched over us night and day for as long as we can remember. We will no longer commemorate their battle or their reunion. Instead, we will take this day to celebrate how much they mean to all of us."

"From this day forward, today will be known as…" Twilight says.

Then they both say it together, "The Festival of the Two Sisters!"

Everypony cheer to hear the new celebration in place of the old.

Very pleased and begin to have watery eyes, Celestia says, "We don't know what to say."

Celestia then hugs Twilight and Sun with smiles on their faces. The princesses wave to the crowd as they cheer with glee.


	56. Chapter 56

Equestria Special: Summer Sun Setback Part 5

During the celebration, Twilight, Sun, and their friends, including the Chaotic trio, and the former villain duo are having donuts.

"Hmm, these donuts are delicious," Cozy Glow says.

Crescendo giggles, "You also have a piece of frosting on your nose."

Soon the pair begin laughing.

Pinkie hugs Twilight as she giggles, "A brand new holiday? You're my kind of princess!"

"I'm just glad we pulled it off," Twilight says.

"Yeah. Despite, you two and the others caused the mess," Sun says, and smirks at Cozy Glow and Apep.

That make the two blush.

Applejack says, "About that... We just wanted to say we're real sorry."

"You did tell us you'd changed," Applejack says.

Then Fluttershy says, "As your friends, we should've trusted you."

"Next time you say you're not gonna freak out, we'll believe you," Rainbow says.

Twilight smiles, "Good. Because I'm sure there's gonna be plenty of things I'll need my best friends' help with."

Sun turns to Apep and Cozy Glow, "But what will you do? If what you said is true, then should we do something about the others?"

"To be honest, I have no idea. Since they're gone and we found broken chain in the forbidden area, they must have found what they're looking for," Cozy Glow says.

"I remember reading about Grogar when I was younger, but I always thought he was a legend," Sun says.

"Well, he does seem real when he brought them all in one place," Applejack says.

"But what are we meant to do about it?" Rarity asks.

"I might have a plan, but what if we go back like nothing happen and let them know that you guys pulled it off, and we remain hidden," Cozy Glow says.

"I don't know, it sounds risky," Sun says.

Apepe says, "Sssshe'ssss, which is why I'll go on with them while Cozy Glow remain here."

"Apep? Are you, are you sure?" Eris asks.

"I'm sure. I can keep track of what they're doing and I can try to notify you as much as I can," Apep says.

"Thanks Apep, you're taking a huge risk of you being discovered. We really appreciate it," Twilight says.

Sun says, "We wish you the best of luck."

Apep nods his head.

Eris walks to Apep, "Apep, there's something I need to let you know."

Eris then whispers to him. Apepe is surprised, but also nods his head, making the others confused.

Apep whispers, "I guess… I see you there."

Discord says in thought, "You know, it really does seem like you just might be ready for whatever comes next, your Majesty."

Back in Grogar's lair, Apep is able to return just before Grogar does. When Grocar comes back, the Storm king walks over.

The Storm King asks, "Sooooo did you find what you're looking for?"

"Once again, I've found success where you all find failure. I have located what I sought, and tomorrow I will set out to retrieve it. When I return, Equestria will finally be ours for the taking," Grogar says, and walks away.

"Hmph!" Grogar says, crossing his arms.

Queen Chrysalis: Oh, stop pouting.

"You knew you couldn't stay that buff. You had to return all the life force to those Earth ponies so Grogar doesn't suspect anything," The Storm King says.

"I don't have to like it," The Storm King says.

Then the Storm King says, "Well, I don't like that we worked so hard to destroy their party and they still pulled it off. But you don't see me complaining!"

"Our goal wasn't to destroy. It was to distract. And now we have exactly what we need," Chrysalis says, and lifts the bell up with her magic.

"And no time to waste. We have to master the Bell before Grogar returns," Tirek says.

"We've managed to stay one step ahead of everypony so far. It is too bad, Cozy Glow has been captured, right Apep," Chrysalis says.

"Yes, but I'm sure she'll be fine as long as we keep moving forward," Apep lies, but knows the truth.

Then the Storm King says, "You know, it really was super easy to get all those Earth ponies and Pegasi and unicorns to turn on each other."

"It was, wasn't it? Now that is something to think about…" Chrysalis says with a grin.


End file.
